Seconde Chance
by Au fil de ma plume
Summary: La guerre est finie mais Harry n'arrive pas à surmonter la mort de ses proches et l'attitude de la communauté sorcière. Il décide alors de partir commencer une nouvelle vie aux Etats Unis, où il fera la connaissance d'un clan de vampires peu ordinaires. Comment réagira-t-il face aux Cullen, réussira-t-il à surmonter ses démons? Harry Potter aura-t-il droit à une seconde chance?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction, un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight. Je suis une véritable potterhead, comme beaucoup, beaucoup de monde je suis tombée amoureuse de l'univers créé par J.K Rowling et je lui empreinte souvent ses personnages car le fandom Harry Potter est mon préféré.

Pour ce qui est de Twilight, les choses sont un peu différentes. Je trouve que l'idée de base est bonne mais je déteste tout bonnement Bella, c'est pourquoi elle n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fic. J'aime l'idée des vampires vivant dans notre monde mais dans les livres j'ai trouvé dommage que les Cullen ne soient pas plus mis en avant. Je veux dire que certains d'entre eux ont vraiment beaucoup de potentiel, notamment Carlisle, Alice et Jasper et j'aurai aimé que leur personnage et leur histoire soient plus développés.

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça, mais je tiens encore à vous préciser que je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, je m'excuse donc pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes qui m'échapperaient, malgré ma relecture.

Sur ce je vous laisse avec le prologue et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **oOoOoOo**

La guerre était finie. Enfin. Harry Potter le Survivant était devenu Harry Potter le Sauveur. La Grande Bretagne était en fête. Tout le monde sorcier fêtait la victoire de l'Élu face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry se sentait-il si mal ? Cette guerre lui avait laissé un goût amer et un profond sentiment d'injustice. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, oui, mais à quel prix ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tant de personnes meurent pour mettre fin à la vie du mage noir ? Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Rogue, Ron, Hermione... Harry secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes qui étaient montées au souvenir de ses deux meilleurs amis murant lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Assis seul dans la cuisine peu éclairée de sa maison Square Grimmaud, Harry observa d'un œil pensif sa malle de voyage qui se trouvait à côté de lui, puis la lettre qu'il tenait à la main. Il l'avait reçue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le Ministère de la Magie (ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait) tenait absolument à lui offrir le poste de Ministre de la magie, pour « service rendu à la nation ». avec un reniflement de mépris digne de Drago Malefoy, il lança le parchemin dans le feu de la cheminée, seule source de lumière puis, saisissant sa valise, Harry transplana.

Il avait décidé de quitter l'Angleterre afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce pays où il avait tant souffert et où il ne pouvait sortir sans être assaillit de toutes parts par des sorciers qui le regardaient avec adoration et admiration et qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Ces gens le félicitaient pour avoir commis un meurtre ! Un meurtre nécessaire, certes, mais un meurtre tout de même. Il avait ôté la vie à tant de monde, à tant de Mangemorts lors de la grande bataille. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait les mains pleines de sang. C'est pour cela, et pour échapper à sa célébrité qu'Harry avait décidé de partir s'installer aux Etats-Unis, dans l'état le plus pluvieux du pays, dans la toute petite bourgade de Forks, où il espérait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie et abandonner tous ces problèmes derrière lui.

Il avait fait l'acquisition d'un petit cottage en pierre niché dans une clairière perdue dans les bois. Un des murs de la maison était couvert de lierre jusqu'aux tuiles du toit. Le jardin était paré de superbes bosquets de roses. Un petit sentier de pierres plates menait à la porte en bois arquée. Il s'en dégageait un sentiment de quiétude et Harry espérait de tout cœur que la paix du lieu déteindrait sur son âme.

Harry avait déjà fait les démarches nécessaires pour s'inscrire dans le lycée moldu de Forks. Lui qui avait tant désiré quitter le monde moldu il y avait quelques années, voilà qu'il venait à présent s'y réfugier pour fuir le monde sorcier où il s'était naguère sentit chez lui.

\- Quelle ironie... murmura amèrement Harry en s'installant dans son nouveau chez-soi.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Chez les Cullen, quelques jours plus tard, à la veille de la rentrée scolaire._

Emmett, Jasper et Edward regardaient un match de base-ball à la télé en commentant le score avec animation, alors qu'Esmée, Alice et Rosalie étaient sur l'ordinateur et échangeaient leur avis sur la nouvelle collection automne-hivers d'une marque de vêtements italienne, pendant que Carlisle lisait dans son bureau. Soudain, Alice s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, un air étrangement absent sur le visage. Aussitôt, Jasper et Edward furent à ses côtés, l'un surveillant les émotions de sa compagne, l'autre suivant la vision de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur en lisant dans ses pensées. Les autres membres de la famille de vampires les entourèrent.

\- Alice ? Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda doucement Carlisle.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Tout était très flou, il n'y avait rien de net. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important demain au lycée.

\- Quelque chose de mauvais ? s'alarma Rosalie. De dangereux pour notre famille ?

Alice s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre avec un sourire réconfortant.

\- Quoi que se soit, je ne pense pas que ce qui se passera demain sera mauvais.

\- De toute façon, tant que l'on ne saura pas l'objet de ta vision Alice, nous ne pouvons que spéculer, déclara calmement Carlisle. Je propose donc que nous allions tous chasser. Quoi qu'il adviendra demain, je me sentirai plus serein si vous avez tous fait le plein de sang, les enfants.

\- Très bonne idée ! S'exclama Emmett. Et si on allait se faire quelques pumas ?

 _A suivre..._

Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de lire la suite qui ne tardera pas à arriver puisque le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, mais c'est vraiment un encouragement formidable pour les auteurs et ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes histoires.

Encore merci et on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre un !


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 de « Seconde Chance ». Dans ce chapitre on assiste au début de la première journée de Harry au lycée de Forks et croyez-moi, il n'est pas au bout de ces peines ! Cependant il n'y a pas encore de réelle interaction entre lui et les Cullen, seuls quelques mots, rien de plus, mais ça viendra très rapidement ne vous inquiétez pas !

Sinon je voulais aussi remercier **Lyane Satigre** , **DidiineOokami** , **Hassaleh** , **TeZuKa j** , **accroOvampire** , , **Oura-chan** , **Skouare Enix** , **Bernaba** et **Amista** pour leur reviews qui m'ont toutes fait très plaisir. C'est vraiment agréable d'avoir le retour des lecteurs et j'espère que vous continuerez à me donner votre avis.

Je remercie également tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent.

J'aimerai également vous poser une question : préférez-vous que je réponde individuellement à vos reviews au fur et à mesure que vous les envoyées ou préférez-vous que je réponde à toutes vos reviews au début du chapitre suivant ? Donnez moi votre avis =)

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry appréhendait énormément son premier jour au lycée. Dans ce genre de petite ville tout le monde se connaissait depuis longtemps et étant le petit nouveau, il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas passer inaperçu. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait quitté le système éducatif moldu il y avait de cela des années. Il avait étudié pendant six ans dans une école de sorcellerie et il ignorait s'il parviendrait à se réintégrer dans le monde moldu. C'est donc extrêmement anxieux qu'il arriva sur sa moto BMW S 1000 RR noire sur le parking de sa nouvelle école qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver terriblement laide après toutes ces années passées à Poudlard. Face au gigantesque et majestueux château écossais surplombant le Lac Noir, ce lycée, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment l'apparence d'un établissement scolaire, ne tenait vraiment pas la comparaison. Noyés parmi les arbres, les différents bâtiments du lycée ressemblaient en réalité à des maisons construites en briques bordeaux, toutes identiques, sans la moindre originalité.

Lorsqu'il se gara et installa son antivol qu'il avait renforcé de quelques sorts (on est jamais trop prudent) il sentit les regards se braquer sur lui et les chuchotements sur son passage. Il eut l'impression d'être remonté dans le temps à l'époque de sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie lorsque tous les élèves voulaient absolument voir le célèbre Harry Potter. Il traversa donc la foule chuchotante pour se rendre à l'administration en ignorant superbement ses nouveaux camarades et sans daigner leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. C'est ainsi qu'il ne remarque pas non plus les cinq paires d'yeux dorés qui le suivirent du regard.

\- C'était donc ça ta vision Alice ? demanda Rosalie. L'arrivée d'un nouveau ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air ma chère sœur, répondit-elle avec un grands sourire.

Les cinq vampires observaient le nouvel arrivant avec une étrange fascination.

\- Il est... incroyablement beau pour un humain, murmura Edward si bas que seuls ses frères et sœurs purent l'entendre.

Et il disait vrai. Edward ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux. Il était de taille normale, svelte et élancé, tout en muscles fins, et il se déplaçait avec une légèreté peu commune pour un humain. Ses cheveux étaient d'un profond noir de jais et ils étaient élégamment ébouriffés. Il avait le tain clair et frais, et les traits de son visage étaient d'une douceur stupéfiantes. Mais le plus incroyable étaient sans nul doute ses yeux. On aurait dit deux émeraudes brillantes bordées de longs cils noirs. Il était vêtu d'un jean slim noir avec une paire de boots façon rangers, d'un petit pull en laine blanc à col en V et d'un blouson de cuir de la même couleur que son pantalon.

\- J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur lui, dit Alice avec entrain.

\- On ferait bien d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, fit remarquer Jasper.

Sur le trajet vers sa salle de cours, Edward capta les pensées des autres élèves qui ne cessaient de s'interroger sur le nouvel habitant de Forks, ainsi que bon nombre de pensées féminines qui commentaient la beauté du jeune homme et se demandaient s'il était célibataire. Le vampire eut un peu de peine pour le nouvel élève qui allait être au centre de toutes les conversations pendant un certain temps, pour ne pas dire un temps certain. Et il parlait d'expérience...

Il arriva à son premier cours qui se trouvait être celui de littérature, et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle dans le fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. Le professeur, Mr Cooper, arriva et commença à installer ses affaires en attendant la sonnerie qui ne tarda pas à retentir. Tous les élèves s'installèrent bruyamment et comme chaque année, personne n'avait eu le cran de venir s'asseoir à côté du Cullen qui en intimidait plus d'un.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le nouveau entra. Harry se raidit imperceptiblement en sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui et le silence soudain dans la classe. Il se força à garder un air impassible et tendit à l'enseignant le billet qu'on lui avait donné à l'administration.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, vous êtes le nouvel élève.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Le professeur se tourna vers la classe.

\- Je vous présente Harry Black, votre nouveau camarade. Je compte sur vous tous pour lui faire bon accueil et pour l'aider à s'intégrer.

En arrivant aux États-Unis, Harry avait décidé de laisser son ancienne vie et sa célébrité derrière lui. Il avait donc changer de nom, abandonnant celui de Potter au profit de Black, le nom de Sirius, son défunt parrain qu'il aimait tant. Il caressa distraitement la croix qu'il portait autour du cou et qui lui avait été offerte par Sirius. Grande d'environ 4 cm sur 3 cm, elle était faite de l'argent le plus pur. Finement travaillée, elle était sertie aux quatre extrémités de pierres d'un noir d'encre et on voyait du premier coup d'œil que l'on était face à une grande pièce d'orfèvrerie.

Le professeur s'adressa à lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Eh bien Monsieur Black je vous souhaite une bonne arrivée dans notre établissement. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Cullen, déclara Mr Cooper.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque c'était la seule place libre de la salle.

\- Merci, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Il repéra l'élève que lui désignait l'enseignant. Grand et mince, tout en longueur, ses cheveux couleur cuivre semblaient aussi indomptables que les siens. Sa peau était diaphane, d'une blancheur de porcelaine, les traits de son visage étaient harmonieux, mais d'une harmonie dévastatrice, irréelle. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient d'une légère teinte caramel, étrangement dorés. Sa beauté était si inhumaine qu'il évoquait davantage un ange descendu sur Terre dans toute sa grâce et sa perfection, qu'un simple élève de lycée.

Harry s'installa à côté d'Edward, sans un mot, légèrement déstabilisé par son effarante beauté.

De son côté, Edward était stupéfait. Lorsque Harry était entré en classe il avait voulu voir ses pensées mais il en était incapable ! Il avait beau se concentrer et se projeter mentalement vers le nouvel arrivant, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à capter la moindre pensée du brun. De toute sa longue vie c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et cela l'intrigua autant que ça l'irrita. _Harry Black..._ Il se demanda s'il avait un lien avec les Quileutes. Le brun n'était pas typé indien mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Puisqu'il ne pouvait aller chercher ses réponses dansa l'esprit de son voisin de table, Edward se résolu à faire comme tout le monde afin de satisfaire sa curiosité grandissante : poser des questions.

\- Tu as de la famille à la Push ?

Harry regarda le vampire, interrogateur.

\- La quoi ?

\- La Push, reprit Edward. La réserve d'indiens Quileutes, pas loin d'ici. Il y vit une famille qui porte le nom de Black et comme ce n'est pas un nom très courant dans la région...

Néanmoins, il connaissait la réponse à sa question. Si Harry avait eu de la famille là-haut, il aurait su ce qu'était la Push.

Légèrement retissant à parler de lui, Harry se décida finalement à répondre. Dans le fond, c'était une question assez anodine...

\- Non, je n'ai pas de famille dans le coin.

 _Je n'ai pas de famille tout court, d'ailleurs,_ songea amèrement Harry en recommençant à caresser sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la croix de Sirius, une des seules personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

En entendant le léger accent du brun, Edward compris qu'il n'était pas américain, mais très probablement anglais. Vu de près il lui sembla également légèrement fatigué, bien que cela n'enlève absolument rien à sa beauté assez stupéfiante pour un simple humain.

\- Au fait, pardonnes-moi je ne me suis pas présenté, reprit le vampire. Je m'appelle Edward Culen.

\- Enchanté. Harry Black.

Les deux garçons se turent et écoutèrent le cours, bien qu'Edward ne manqua pas remarquer que Harry était incroyablement nerveux. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et il se tenait raide, comme sur le point de bondir. Plus les minutes défilaient, et plus le vampire était intrigué par ce sombre jeune homme.

Ce n'était que la première heure de la première journée et déjà Harry se sentait éprouvé. Le simple fait de se trouver là, dans une salle de classe était difficile pour lui après avoir vécu un an de cavale pour échapper aux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et trouver puis détruire les horcruxes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes, aux aguets, et les cauchemars qui chaque nuit venaient le hanter ne l'aidaient nullement à se détendre. De plus, il avait la sensation sans en être vraiment certain que quelqu'un poussait sur ses barrières d'occlumencie qu'Hermione avait fini par lui faire dresser lors de l'année passée à la recherche des horcruxes. Néanmoins, il n'était pas réellement sûr que quelqu'un tentait de s'introduire dans son esprit puisque la sensation était très légère et bien différente des fois où une personne essayait vraiment d'entrer dans sa tête.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, Harry ressentit un vif soulagement et il sortit de la classe en toute hâte sans un mot ni un regard à son vampirique voisin de table qui le trouvait de plus en plus mystérieux.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le midi, les Cullen se retrouvèrent à leur table habituelle, dans un coin du réfectoire, qui était la table la plus isolée, la plus éloignée du centre de la grande pièce. Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils virent Harry entrer avec un bruyant groupe d'élèves qui lui tournaient autour et faisaient tout leur possible pour que tous les voient en compagnie du nouveau.

\- Je plains le nouveau, déclara Emmett avec un petit rire. Regardez-le donc avec tous ces hypocrites qui se comportent comme des petits chiens et ces filles qui se dandinent pour attirer son attention !

Les quatre autres pouffèrent et Rosalie dit, songeuse.

\- Il faut néanmoins reconnaître qu'il n'est vraiment pas mal dans le style beau brun ténébreux...

\- Pardon ?! Parce que moi je ne suis pas un beau brun ténébreux peut-être ? s'exclama Emmett en se redressant, faussement indigné.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur, tu restes mon préféré, répondit la belle blonde en riant.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il s'appelle Harry, annonça Alice.

\- Il est dans ma classe en littérature, intervint Edward.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'as-tu appris à propos de lui ?

\- Il s'appelle Harry Black, mais il n'a absolument aucun lien de parenté avec les Black de la Push, je lui ai déjà posé la question et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille dans les environs.

\- Avec qui vit-il alors ? s'étonna Emmett.

\- Je ne sais pas et ce n'est guère important, il y a plus étonnant, reprit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit Jasper qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là.

Edward se tût quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

\- Je ne parviens pas à lire dans ses pensées.

Pendant de longues secondes, le silence à la table fut complet, puis les Cullen se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

\- Non ?! Tu en es absolument certain ?

\- Mais comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu n'y arrives pas ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés leva une main pour leur faire signe de se calmer, puis il répondit.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr et certain puisque j'ai passé une heure à essayer vainement de lire ses pensées et oui c'est la toute première fois qu'une telle chose se produit. Je pensais, tout comme vous d'ailleurs, que c'était impossible mais preuve nous est faite que c'est bel et bien réalisable, et pour tout vous dire, je n'y comprend rien...

Alice se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Tu arrives à ressentir ses émotions, Jasper ?

Jasper n'aimait guère se trouver dans des lieux comme ce réfectoire, au milieu de tous ces gens qui dégageaient tout un panel d'émotions que son don d'empathe lui faisait ressentir. Néanmoins, il s'obligea à faire abstraction des personnes qui se l'entouraient pour se focaliser uniquement sur Harry. Aussitôt, il se raidit et serra ses poings. En face de lui, Edward, qui lisait dans son esprit, se tendit également.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Emmet.

\- Ses... ses émotions... elles sont si... si fortes, si intenses, haleta légèrement Jasper qui commençait, lentement mais sûrement à se reprendre. Il affiche un visage neutre mais je sens ses émotions qui bouillonnent en lui. Stress, appréhension, colère, écœurement voir même répulsion...

Déroutés par le fait que le jeune Black puisse ressentir des émotions si virulentes et houleuses dans un simple self remplit de lycéens, les vampires tendirent l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se disait à la table de Harry pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

 **oOoOoOo**

Pour Harry, la matinée avait semblé une éternité. Hormis le premier cours de la journée pendant lequel il avait été assez tranquille puisque ce Edward Cullen ne lui avait posé en tout et pour tout qu'une seule et unique question, il avait eu le droit à un véritable interrogatoire les trois heures qui suivirent.

À chaque question qu'on lui posait, Harry sentait son irritation augmenter. _Merlin tout puissant !_ Pesta-t-il intérieurement. _Mais quel besoin ont-ils tous de vouloir connaître chaque seconde de ma vie ?!_

Il n'avait répondu à pratiquement aucune question et en avait éludé la quasi-totalité mais cela ne découragea nullement ses rapaces de camarades. Il devait reconnaître que si on se retournait sans cesse sur son passage à Poudlard, aucun des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie n'avait été si intrusif. Pas même Colin Crivey avec ses photographies et ses autographes !

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une fille de son cours de maths, s'il se souvenait bien, le regardait, en attente d'une réponse. Il ne se souvenait même pas du prénom de cette fille... Il retint tant bien que mal un profond soupir de lassitude.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Je te proposais de venir t'installer à ma table au réfectoire, je vais te présenter mes amis, répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment qu'il supposait être le réfectoire. La fille de son cours de maths, dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à se rappeler le prénom, était de taille moyenne, les yeux marrons avec les cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient à mi-dos et ses lunettes, elle était... quelconque. Les seuls mots qui venaient à l'esprit d'Harry en la regardant étaient quelconque et banale. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était un tic qu'il avait eu lui aussi à une époque mais cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes. Il avait demandé à Hermione de corriger magiquement sa vue car il ne voulait pas être désavantagé s'il perdait ses lunettes lors d'un combat.

Durant le trajet jusqu'au réfectoire, plusieurs élèves s'étaient incrustés, et c'est entouré d'un groupe de six élèves bruyants au possible et qui essayaient de faire croire qu'ils étaient de grands amis à lui, qu'Harry entra dans le self, passablement énervé, bien que gardant un visage stoïque.

Ils prirent chacun un plateau et s'avancèrent dans la cafétéria quand un garçon boutonneux assis en compagnie de deux filles fit des signes dans leur direction.

\- Eh Lisa !

 _Ah oui, elle s'appelle Lisa, c'est vrai..._

Ils se dirigèrent vers cette table et une fois assis, Lisa annonça en s'accrochant au bras de Harry.

\- Francis, je te présente mon ami Harry. Harry, voici Francis.

Le Sauveur dégagea son bras, comme brûlé par ce contact, et n'adressa qu'un simple hochement de tête au lycéen face à lui.

\- Alors Harry, que penses-tu de notre lycée ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait lui appartenait.

 _Des questions encore et toujours..._ songea Harry avec exaspération. Décidant d'être honnête, il répondit :

\- Franchement ? Hormis qu'il est moche, pas grand chose.

Francis ne se formalisa pas de sa réponse et continua, en se sentant terriblement futé.

\- En tout cas, mon instinct me dit que tu es anglais ! Et sache que mon instinct ne se trompe jamais !

\- Je suis anglais, oui, mon accent typiquement britannique m'aurait-il trahi ? lança Harry, pleins de sarcasmes, sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'inscrire dans un lycée moldu ?_ Mais ce n'était qu'un question purement rhétorique. Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait fait cela. Hormis son envie de reprendre au plus vite une vie normale de garçon de dix-huit ans, il voulait occuper autant que possible son esprit, il était incapable de rester chez lui, inactif, à la merci de ses cauchemars et de ses souvenirs emplis de morts, de sang et de tristesse.

Laissant son regard dériver dans le réfectoire, ses yeux furent attirés par une table de cinq personnes parmi lesquelles il reconnut Edward Cullen, entouré de deux garçons et deux filles. Tous étaient d'une beauté irréelle et pendant quelques secondes, Harry se sentit hypnotisé par leur incroyable perfection. Les cinq lycéens qui parlaient entre eux avec animation lui semblèrent étonnamment semblables et pourtant très différents. Ils avaient tous la peau d'une blancheur de porcelaine, des gestes emplis de grâce et tout en eux était parfait. Un des garçons était grand, massif, doté d'une généreuse musculature et ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés court. Le deuxième garçon bien bâtit mais tout de même moins musclé que le premier, était grand et blond. Les traits de son visages semblaient crispés, comme s'il souffrait d'un horrible mal de tête. Une des filles ressemblait à un mannequin avec sa taille fine et élancée, et ses longs cheveux blonds. Sa silhouette sculpturale faisait penser à une statue de maître, tant elle était harmonieuse. La deuxième fille était un peu plus petite, très mince, et ses cheveux sombres coupés en pointe ainsi que son air espiègle faisait penser à un lutin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? intervint Lisa.

Puis elle suivit son regard jusqu'à trouver l'objet de l'attention d'Harry.

\- Oh. Les Cullen, dit-elle avec un reniflement de mépris en pinçant des lèvres. Si tu veux un conseil, tu ferais mieux de les éviter.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry en laissant transparaître son irritation.

\- Ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables ! Ce sont des frères et sœurs, ils ne se mélangent pas, ils restent tout le temps ensemble, ils nous snobent tous et... et... enfin tu vois le genre de personnes que se sont.

\- Je ne vois pas trop non, rétorqua sèchement Harry. En quoi est-ce un problème s'ils restent ensemble ? Tu viens de dire qu'ils sont frères et sœurs, c'est normal qu'ils soient proches !

\- Eh bien non, justement ! s'exclama Lisa avec virulence. Laisse moi t'expliquer. Edward, Emmett et Alice ont été adoptés par le Dr Carlisle Cullen. Quant à Rosalie et Jasper Hale, les deux blonds, se sont des jumeaux placées en famille d'accueil. Apparemment ils sont les neveux de Mme Cullen. En plus leurs « parents » sont super jeunes, je ne sais même pas si le Dr Cullen et sa femme ont la trentaine ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi qu'ils aient adopté cinq enfants ? Et vu leur âge, ils ont été adoptés très tard. Et à présent qu'ils ont été recueillit par les Cullen, ils sont frères et sœurs, et pourtant ils sortent entre eux ! Emmett est avec Rosalie, et Jasper est en couple avec Alice, poursuivit le lycéenne en les désignant tour à tour. Il n'y a qu'Edward qui soit célibataire mais manifestement, aucune fille de Forks n'est assez bien pour lui. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit des frères et sœurs qui se mettent en couple entre eux, c'est absolument dégueulasse !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu trouves ça « dégueulasse », reprit Harry. Ils n'ont pas de liens du sang. Moi je trouve ça formidable que le Dr Cullen et son épouse les aient adopté tous les cinq malgré leur âge. C'est un très beau geste qui prouve à quel point ils tiennent à eux.

Lisa et Francis le regardèrent, stupéfait.

\- Ça change rien ! s'exclama Francis. Ils sont frères et sœurs, c'est répugnant !

\- Mais en quoi est-ce répugnant ? s'énerva l'Élu. C'est vrai quoi ! Ils n'ont pas de lien du sang alors ça ne pose pas de problème ! C'est dingue ça ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de les dénigrer et de leur cracher dessus alors que dans le fond, vous ne les connaissez même pas, vous ne leur avez jamais parlé !

Tous le monde à la table le regarda avec un air choqué. Avisant ce qu'il restait dans son assiette, Harry se leva et passa la bretelle de son sac à son épaule.

\- J'ai plus faim, votre étroitesse d'esprit m'a coupé l'appétit.

Sans plus un mot, il sortit du réfectoire sans voir les cinq regards des vampires qui avaient suivi la conversation, stupéfaits qu'un humain, qui ne les connaissait pas qui plus est, prenne ainsi leur défense avec tant de ferveur.

 _ **A suivre...**_

Voilà pour le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et j'aime vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mes histoires, ou bien pour me poser des questions.

Encore merci et on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre deux !


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

J'espère que vous allez tous bien depuis la semaine dernière : )

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec la suite tant attendue (enfin j'espère!) de Seconde Chance.

Vous avez été plusieurs à me dire que vous aviez beaucoup aimé la réflexion d'Harry sur l'étroitesse d'esprit des adolescents et j'en suis ravie car cette remarque me tenait vraiment à cœur.

Dans ce chapitre on assiste à la fin de la première journée de lycée d'Harry et les Cullen découvrent deux-trois choses très intrigantes sur notre mystérieux beau brun...

Encore une fois je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel plaisir je prend à lire vos commentaires ! Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris !

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

 **Note 2 :** Au dernier chapitre je vous demandais si vous préfériez que je réponde à vos reviews individuellement ou toutes en même temps au début du chapitre suivant. J'en ai discuté avec l'un d'entre vous et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour dire que la meilleure solution était que je continue comme j'ai toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est-à-dire vous répondre individuellement. Effectivement, ce n'est pas toujours agréable d'avoir un grand nombre de RAR avant chaque chapitre.

Néanmoins pour ceux qui me laisse des reviews sans s'identifier, je leur répondrai en début de chapitre, afin de pouvoir leur donner une réponse.

 **Amista :** Tu voulais la suite, la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Aria :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie d'apprendre que cette fic te plaît ! Quand aux relations entre Harry et les Cullen, les choses vont se faire progressivement au cours des chapitres : ) Et pour répondre à ta question , il n'y a vraiment pas de lien entre les Black de la Push et les Black d'Angleterre. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et j'espère te retrouver au chapitre suivant !

 **nagissa28 :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère continuer à être à la hauteur pour que tu puisses poursuivre ce moment de détente et d'évasion. Je te laisse avec ce chapitre et espérant te revoir au prochain. Encore merci et à bientôt !

Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **OooOoOo**

Harry fulminait. Il ne supportait déjà plus ce lycée. Il ne croisa pratiquement personne alors qu'il traversait la cours d'un pas rageur. Il se trouva un coin tranquille dans l'herbe, un peu à l'écart, et il s'assit par terre, adossé à un arbre.

Harry fut alors pris d'une terrible douleur à la jambe droite. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa cuisse et il serra les dents, essayant de contenir la douleur. Depuis son combat face à Voldemort, il avait souvent des sortes de crises de douleur dues à tous les maléfices et aux blessures qu'il avait encaissé ce jour-là. Madame Pomfresh avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait mais elle avait dû, tout comme les médicomages de St Mangouste, s'avouer vaincue face à certaines blessures du Sauveur. Harry n'avait pas été étonné d'apprendre que les sorts de magie noire utilisés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient inconnus des guérisseurs. Il avait donc appris à faire avec ces douleurs périodiques qui le harcelaient.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry extirpa de son sac une potion contre la douleur. Cette mixture n'avait pratiquement aucun effet sur ses blessures mais en en prenant une quantité bien supérieure à ce qui était recommandé, Harry parvenait à canaliser suffisamment la douleur pour réussir à se mouvoir.

 **OooOoOo**

Les deux dernières heures de la journée, Edward et Jasper avaient sport. Ravis d'être dans la même classe pour ce cours, les deux frères se dirigeaient vers le gymnase, lorsqu'ils virent Harry qui marchait un peu plus loin devant eux, seul pour une fois.

Edward le fixa quelques secondes les sourcils froncés avant de dire :

\- C'est étrange... J'ai l'impression que sa façon de se déplacer n'est pas la même que ce matin.

\- Il souffre, dit Jasper en sentant les émotions du brun. C'est pour ça qu'il se déplace différemment, il est sûrement blessé regarde, on dirait qu'il marche en essayant d'épargner sa jambe droite.

Le jeune sorcier entra dans le gymnase.

\- Manifestement, il a sport avec nous, mais il doit être dispensé s'il est blessé.

C'est donc avec un certain étonnement qu'ils virent le nouvel élève passer sans s'arrêter devant le bureau du professeur et aller directement dans les vestiaires. Les deux frères entrèrent à sa suite et après un bref échange de regards, ils allèrent directement à côté d'Harry qui leur jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention vers le casier dans lequel il rangea ses affaires, puis il commença à se changer et les deux vampires furent stupéfaits par ce qu'ils virent.

Le torse d'Harry était imberbe et musclé avec des abdominaux à faire fondre les filles, des muscles fins et puissants, bien dessinés, des hanches étroites et des jambes fines aux cuisses galbées. Mais ce n'est pas le physique d'Adonis qui choqua tant Edward et Jasper, mais plutôt toutes les cicatrices dont le corps d'Harry était couvert. Une grande estafilade lui barrait le dos, de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la hanche gauche, ainsi que plusieurs cicatrices sur le torse, les bras et les jambes. En enlevant son tee-shirt, les cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés d'Harry se montrèrent encore plus indomptables, et la mèches d'ébène qui lui retombait en temps normal sur le front révéla une cicatrice de plus, en forme d'éclair.

Harry se changea en toute hâte mais ce n'était pas encore assez rapide pour échapper aux regards scrutateurs de ses camarades.

\- Oh la vache ! s'écria l'un d'eux. Ta cicatrice dans le dos est énorme ! Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- C'est rien, un accident de moto, grommela Harry.

Les vampires échangèrent un regard. Tous les deux savaient parfaitement que le brun arborait des blessures qui ne correspondaient pas à ce que l'on pouvait se faire dans un accident de moto. De plus, leur vision bien plus développée leur permettait de voir d'autres cicatrices plus fines et mieux cicatrisées, invisibles aux yeux humains.

Harry sortit discrètement une autre potion antidouleur qu'il avala, afin d'anesthésier suffisamment la douleur pour pouvoir supporter les deux heures de sport, alors que les deux vampires l'observaient du coin de l'œil.

Les garçons sortirent peu à peu des vestiaires. Le gymnase du lycée était d'une taille respectable sans pour autant être gigantesque et ressemblait à tous les autres gymnases : le revêtement au sol était d'un gris terne et des lignes de différentes couleurs traçaient les délimitations des différents terrains de sport selon les disciplines. Le professeur de sport regarda le nouvel élève mais ne fit pas de commentaire, ce dont Harry lui fut très reconnaissant, et expliqua aux lycéens qu'il avait décidé de commencer l'année avec du basket-ball.

\- Maintenant faites des groupes de trois, prenez un ballon et commencez à vous échauffer !

Edward savait grâce à son don que pratiquement tous les élèves – particulièrement les filles – souhaitaient avoir le brun dans leur groupe et il décida de les devancer. Devinant les intentions du télépathe, Jasper le suivit lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le sorcier.

\- Veux-tu te joindre à nous pour l'échauffement, Harry ? demanda le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés.

Le jeune homme considéra celui qui lui faisait face. Edward était un des seuls à ne pas avoir tenté de disséquer sa vie et depuis ce qu'il avait appris au réfectoire, bien qu'il ne les connaisse pas, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une forte sympathie pour les Cullen. Un sourire, le premier de la journée, vint étirer ses lèvres et Edward essaya de faire abstraction des pensées qui lui provinrent des filles qui, à quelques exceptions près, pensaient toutes : _Il est encore plus beau quand il sourit..._ Mais le vampire devait bien avouer qu'elles n'avaient pas tord.

\- Avec plaisir Edward.

Ils prirent une balle et allèrent se mettre dans un coin du gymnase.

\- Harry, je te présente Jasper, mon frère.

\- Ravie de te connaître, Harry.

\- Moi de même, répondit sincèrement le sorcier.

Les trois garçons commencèrent donc leur échauffement, bien que cela ne soit absolument pas nécessaire pour les deux vampires. Au bout de quinze minutes, Harry se raidit brusquement et laissa échapper la balle que lui lançait Edward. La douleur de sa jambe se manifestait à nouveau, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jasper.

\- Harry, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- C'est... c'est rien Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry, légèrement plus pâle. C'est juste une crampe, ça va passer.

Il s'assit par terre, adossé au mur. Harry ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir et serra les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures afin de faire refluer au plus vite la douleur. Soudain, Edward capta les pensées de son frère qui se servait du don de télépathe du vampire pour communiquer discrètement. _Edward! Regarde sa main!_ Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés focalisa son attention sur la main de Harry, et eut un instant d'arrêt, tant il fut choqué. Il n'y avait pas particulièrement fait attention tant il avait été obnubilé par les nombreuses marques que le brun portait sur tout le corps, mais à force de serrer les poings, une nouvelle cicatrice blanchâtre ressortait sur la peau de Harry. Une inscription...

 _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_

Les frères vampires échangèrent un regard. Mais qui était donc Harry Black ?

 **OooOoOo**

Le reste du cours de sport s'était bien passé, bien qu'il est été assez éprouvant pour le sorcier en raison de ces deux crises à tout juste quelques heures d'intervalles, et Harry se dépêcha d'aller au parking où il enfourcha sa moto BMW S 1000 RR noire sous le regard envieux des autres lycéens. Ce véhicule de course n'était pas forcément le plus indiqué quand on habitait une ville comme Forks qui ne comptait que 3120 habitants mais Harry n'avait pas su résister à ce petit bijou. Depuis son enfance il était passionné de motos et il s'était souvent demandé si cette obsession venait de vagues souvenirs de la moto volante de son parrain, quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Harry adorait les sensations procurées quand il était à moto et qui lui rappelaient un peu celles que lui procurait son Éclair de feu, sans être tout à fait les mêmes.

Roulant légèrement au dessus de la vitesse autorisée, Harry arriva rapidement chez lui, dans sa petite chaumière paisible. Il laissa son sac de cours dans l'entrée et se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon. La pièce était spacieuse et chaleureuse. D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry alluma un feu qui ronfla joyeusement dans la grande cheminée de pierre, projetant des lueurs vacillantes sur le parquet. Un des murs était en pierre brute, alors que les autres étaient peins d'une douce teinte orangée, très chaleureuse. La petite table devant le canapé était toute simple, en bois, et les confortables fauteuils marron étaient agrémentés de coussins rouges. Toutes les couleurs du salon étaient très proches de celles de la salle commune des Griffondors à Poudlard. D'une certaine façon, et sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune sorcier avait voulu recréer la même ambiance paisible et conviviale que celle de la tour Griffondor où il avait tant de bons souvenirs, cette tour qui avait abrité tant de parties d'échec, tant de parties de cartes et tant de rires avec ses amis..

Sur le linteau de la cheminée, on pouvait voir des photos des proches de Harry : ses parents qui riaient, enlacés ou bien James et Lily avec Harry encore bébé Sirius qui le faisait sauter sur ses genoux alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois son père et ses deux meilleurs amis Sirius et Rémus Harry avec Ron et Herminone Harry et les Weasley Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis et leurs plus proches camarades de Poudlard comme Fred et Goeorge, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus... l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix...

Regardant les visages souriants de toutes ces personnes qui avaient tant comptées dans sa vie, Harry sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'un sanglot se coinçait dans sa gorge et qu'un étau glacé lui serrait le cœur. La quasi-totalité des gens présents sur ces photographies étaient mortes et ces images mouvantes en étaient un douloureux rappel constant mais Harry n'aurait pu envisager de ne pas les amener avec lui.

Prostré dans son salon, en larmes, le Sauveur se laissa emporter par des flots de souvenirs...

 **OooOoOo**

En rentrant du lycée, les Cullen trouvèrent Carlisle et Esmée installés dans le grand canapé blanc, en train de discuter. Esmée les accueillit avec un tendre sourire.

\- Comment s'est passé votre rentrée ?

\- Très bien ! s'exclama Alice avec un grand sourire. Et à présent, nous savons ce qu'annonçait ma vision d'hier soir !

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Carlisle.

\- L'arrivée d'un mystérieux nouveau au lycée !

Edward prit le relais de sa sœur :

\- Il est anglais et il s'appelle Harry Black, mais il n'a absolument aucun lien avec les Black de la Push. Il vit probablement seul puisqu'il n'a pas de famille dans la région. C'est quelqu'un de très étrange...

\- Et il est incroyablement beau pour un simple humain, l'interrompit Rosalie. Presque autant qu'un vampire.

\- C'est vrai, reprit le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, mais ce n'est pas le plus étonnant. Je suis tout bonnement incapable d'entendre ses pensées, et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé !

\- J'arrive néanmoins à ressentir ses émotions, poursuivit Jasper, mais elles sont d'une rare intensité. De plus, Harry avait sport avec Edward et moi aujourd'hui et nous avons noté des choses étranges... Son corps est couvert d'une incroyable multitude de cicatrices dont certaines semblent venir de graves blessures. Il prétend qu'il a eu un accident de moto mais je suis sûr qu'il ment.

\- Et pendant le cours de sport, Jasper et moi on s'est rendu compte qu'Harry avait la phrase « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » scarifiée sur la main, acheva Edward.

Un léger silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Jasper le brise en se mettant à haleter brutalement. Lisant dans on esprit, Edward ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Les garçons ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Esmée devant l'étrange comportement de deux de ses fils.

\- Je... On était tellement intrigué par... par Harry que... bredouilla Jasper, toujours aussi perturbé. Je viens seulement de réaliser que... que je n'ai pas été attiré par son sang... à aucun moment...

\- Eh mais ! s'exclama Emmett stupéfait. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, moi non plus je ne me suis pas senti attiré par son sang !

\- Moi non plus, dit songeusement Alice.

\- Idem pour moi, approuva Rosalie, aussi étonnée que les autres.

\- Un mystère de plus autour de Harry, murmura doucement Edward.

Il renonça à essayer de suivre le cheminement des pensées qui se bousculaient à une vitesse folle dans l'esprit de Carlisle qui tentait de comprendre pourquoi le sang du mystérieux nouvel arrivant n'attirait pas ses enfants.

\- Moi ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est son comportement de ce midi, lança Emmett avec un franc sourire.

Intrigué, Carlisle lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- Eh bien on était au réfectoire et Harry se trouvait à quelques tables de la nôtre quand cette fille là... ah merde, c'est quoi son prénom à celle-là déjà...

\- Lisa, souffla Alice.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Lisa ! Lisa était donc en train de parler de nous à Harry, continua le grand brun, le baratin habituel sur notre « adoption » et le fait, ignoble selon elle, que l'on sorte ensemble alors que nous sommes censés être frères et sœurs. Et ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'Harry a farouchement pris notre défense en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de choquant au fait que l'on soit en couple puisqu'on n'a pas de lien du sang. D'ailleurs Carlisle, Esmée, Harry trouve que vous avez fait un très beau geste en nous adoptant.

À cette remarque, le docteur et sa femme échangèrent un doux regard. La plupart du temps les gens trouvaient surtout ça louche qu'un couple aussi jeune qu'eux adopte cinq jeunes déjà pratiquement majeurs. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce Harry mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de le trouver sympathique.

\- Vous dites qu'il est couvert de cicatrices ? s'enquit Esmée qui sentait son instinct maternel se réveiller. Et cette étrange phrase sur sa main... Le pauvre chéri, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

 _ **À suivre...**_

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que le chapitre deux vous a plu !

Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis et me faire pars de vos remarques, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Encore merci pour votre lecture et j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour le chapitre trois !


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre de « Seconde Chance » ! Le chapitre deux vous a apparemment bien plu et j'en suis ravie : )

Alors au menu dans ce chapitre nous avons la seconde journée de Harry au lycée qui risque fort de tourner court... Rassurez-vous, par la suite je ne ferai pas journée par journée, au risque de voir cette fiction devenir barbante, mais pour le moment c'est nécessaire puisque ce n'est encore que le début !

Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et le suivant, j'espère que ce sera également votre cas !

 **IMPORTANT : Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre pour les deux semaines à venir puisque je pars en vacances. Mais pas d'inquiétude, dès mon retour je vous posterai la suite. Et puis durant ces deux semaines j'espère avoir l'inspiration car j'ai prévu de continuer à écrire cette fic pendant mes vacances :)**

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vos remarques sont une véritable motivation et j'adore les lire ! Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris, c'est une belle récompense pour moi !

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, c'est avec un air fatigué et des cernes plus visibles que la veille qu'Harry arriva au lycée. Il avait passé une nuit abominable. Les crises de douleur à sa jambe et les heures passées à pleurer la mort de ses amis l'avaient épuisée, mais à peine s'était-il assoupi que ses cauchemars étaient revenus à la charge.

Ne souhaitant pas être harcelé dès le début de la journée par les autres élèves, Harry alla s'installer dans sa salle de cours encore déserte où il prit place tout au fond.

La pièce était relativement grande et contenait une trentaine de tables et tout autant de chaises. Les murs étaient peins dans une teinte d'un beige impersonnel et légèrement jaunâtre, guère agréable à regarder. Harry se demanda si c'était pour camoufler cette couleur immonde que les murs étaient recouverts d'un nombre impressionnant de posters, cartes et images en tout genre ayant un rapport plus ou moins évident avec l'Histoire-Géographie.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sonnerie stridente annonçant le début des cours retentit et les élèves entrèrent bruyamment. Harry repéra immédiatement Jasper Hale. Dans le fond, c'était plutôt compliqué de ne pas le remarquer. Comme tous les membres de sa famille, le blond était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et il était d'autant plus sublime au milieu de tous ces lycéens d'une effrayante banalité. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table d'Harry et désigna du menton la place libre à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour Harry. Je peux ?

Le jeune sorcier lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Bien sûr Jasper, je t'en prie.

Les élèves, ainsi que le professeur d'histoire qui venait d'arriver, les regardèrent stupéfaits. Voir Jasper Hale, l'étudiant le plus insociable du lycée discuter et s'asseoir avec un autre élève les perturbaient au plus haut point. Le professeur ramena un semblant d'ordre dans sa classe, puis commença son cours sur la Guerre de Sécession. Immédiatement, Harry fut captivé par ce qu'il apprenait. Venant d'Angleterre, il n'avait jamais vraiment montré d'intérêt pour l'histoire américaine, et à Poudlard, il avait plutôt étudié les chasses aux sorcières et les guerres des gobelins. Néanmoins, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de trouver des similitudes entre la Guerre de Sécession et la guerre à laquelle il avait mis fin tout juste cinq mois auparavant.

Les américains s'étaient battus pour ou contre l'esclavage des Noirs et la supériorité des Blancs, alors que de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, à presque 7000 kilomètres de distance et un siècle d'écart, le monde de Harry avait été en guerre face à Voldemort et son armée qui prônaient la suprématie des Sangs Purs et soutenaient que les moldus et les sorciers nés-moldus ne méritaient pas de vivre, tout juste étaient-ils bons à servir d'esclaves. Il n'y avait guère de différence dans la façon de penser. Les pires horreurs étaient-elles donc destinées à se répéter encore et encore, dans un cercle vicieux ? Ou bien les Hommes finiraient-ils par comprendre que tous avaient le droit de vivre et que jamais rien de bon ne ressortait de leurs guerres ?

Le professeur était en train d'expliquer la victoire sudiste à Bull Run le 21 juillet 1861, sans faire grand cas du peu d'intérêt qui lui manifestaient ses élèves qui n'étaient pas franchement intéressés par le sujet, contrairement à Harry.

Jasper de son côté, était étonné de l'intérêt manifesté par son voisin. Ayant lui-même participé à ce conflit avant d'être transformé en vampire, l'empathe aimait étudier cette période, bien qu'il se retienne d'expliquer à l'enseignant que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées telles qu'il les racontait. Moqueur, il se demanda comment réagirait l'enseignant s'il apprenait qu'un de ses élèves avait participé à cette guerre : serait-il effrayé ou bien au contraire serait totalement fasciné ? Mais la présence de son voisin de table le tira de ses pensées qui prenaient un tournant très sarcastique. Jasper avait une sensation étrange concernant Harry. Il avait la sensation que le jeune homme avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'impliquait un tel conflit et il sentit la profonde compassion qui émanait de lui en vagues puissantes qui le percutaient sans relâche.

Le professeur s'interrompit afin de batailler avec un lecteur DVD puisqu'il désirait montrer à sa classe un extrait de film sur cette guerre.

\- Le cours a l'air de t'intéresser à ce que je vois, déclara le vampire avec un sourire.

\- Oui beaucoup ! répondit son voisin en lui rendant son sourire. C'est la première fois que j'étudie la Guerre de Sécession, ce n'était pas au programme dans mon école, en Angleterre.

Harry sourit en songeant à la tête que ferait son camarade s'il savait le genre de matières qu'il avait étudié à Poudlard. _S'il savait que mon programme comprenait des cours de Potion, de Divination, de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal..._

\- C'est une période de l'Histoire très intéressante, approuva Jasper, bien qu'elle puisse parfois sembler complexe à comprendre.

Les yeux émeraudes brillèrent avec une étrange intensité alors qu'Harry répondit :

\- Je pense comprendre la difficulté et la gravité des décisions prises par les dirigeants en temps de guerre et l'engouement que peut engendrer une lutte pour des idéaux...

Venant de n'importe quel autre élève, Jasper aurait pris ces paroles pour de la vantardise, après tout, quel homme peut prétendre comprendre les implications et l'amertume de la guerre en étant né dans un pays en paix ? Oui, il aurait pris ça pour de la vantardise et de l'ignorance. Mais pas venant de Harry. Étrangement, et bien qu'il sache que c'était tout bonnement impossible, son instinct d'ancien soldat lui disait qu'Harry était comme lui. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Cela le stupéfia de se sentir ainsi compris en compagnie d'un humain. Même sa famille ne pouvait prétendre le comprendre vraiment puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait la guerre...

 **oOoOoOo**

-Tu as quoi comme cours à présent ? demanda Jasper en sortant de la salle.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps avant de répondre.

\- Anglais. Avec Madame Bernhard.

\- Moi aussi ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où est la salle, proposa le vampire, sincèrement ravi d'avoir encore un cours en commun avec ce jeune humain qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

En arrivant devant la salle d'anglais, ils virent Alice et Rosalie, appuyées contre le mur. Jasper se dirigea vers elles et le Sauveur le suivit, légèrement en retrait.

\- Harry, je te présente ma sœur Rosalie, et ma petite-amie Alice.

\- Enchantée, répondit simplement la belle blonde avec un sourire, ce qui était déjà beaucoup de sa part.

Alice fut plus exubérante.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant et en battant des mains. Ravie de te connaître enfin ! Je mourais d'impatience de te rencontrer !

De la part de n'importe quel autre élève, ces deux dernières phrases l'auraient énervé, mais venant d'Alice et devant ce comportement enfantin, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir encore plus le sourire d'Alice.

Madame Bernhard, une femme austère d'une cinquantaine d'années, les fit entrer en cours. Le sorcier et les trois vampires se dirigèrent une fois encore vers le fond de la classe, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry qui détestait se trouver au premier rang. Ils s'installèrent sur la dernière rangée et Harry s'assit entre Alice et Jasper, pendant que Rosalie s'installait de l'autre côté de son frère. Le cours de Madame Bernhard était tout sauf passionnant et Harry ne tarda pas à se plonger dans ses pensées. Cela lui rappelait les cours ennuyeux à mourir du professeur Binns, le fantôme qui assurait les cours d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard, pendant lesquels il avait pour habitude soit de discuter avec Ron, soit de piquer un somme. La plupart du temps, la quasi-totalité des élèves en profitait pour faire un petit roupillon. Seule Hermione était assez folle pour suivre le cours et écrire à la virgule près tout ce que déblatérait le fantôme de sa voix traînante et soporifique. Puis il se revit avec son meilleur ami, en train de supplier Hermione pour qu'elle leur prête ses notes avant le contrôle. Jamais il n'aurait crû que ces petits moments quotidiens lui manqueraient tant un jour, comme les disputes entre ses deux meilleurs amis, ses discussions sur le quidditch avec Ron, leurs parties d'échec version sorcier, ses conversations avec Hermione...

Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent et sa respiration se fit irrégulière alors qu'il luttait contre les larmes, comme coupé de la réalité. Peu à peu, les souvenirs prenaient le pas sur l'instant présent, ils repoussaient tout autre pensée, tout autre sensation, tout ce qui aurait pu le ramener à la réalité. Il était alors complètement coupé du monde qui l'entourait, inconscient de tout ce qui pouvait avoir lieu, incapable de réagir, perdu dans un gigantesque kaléidoscope où tout mêlait, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'échapper.

Les vampires à ses côtés commencèrent à s'inquiéter, surtout l'empathe qui ressentait les émotions qui agitaient son voisin, et qui prit les choses en main.

\- Madame Bernhard ! Harry ne se sent pas bien, il a besoin de sortit, annonça Jasper.

\- Eh bien faite-le sortir Monsieur Hale, répondit l'enseignante, irritée que l'on perturbe son cours.

Le vampire était déjà debout et il aida son voisin à en faire de même. Sans que Harry s'en rendre vraiment compte, le jeune blond l'aida à sortir dans le couloir.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Jasper en lui envoyant une onde apaisante à laquelle il sembla imperméable.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Harry était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il voyait défiler devant ses yeux les sept dernières années de sa vie aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il considérait comme sa famille et qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur. Il entendait leur rire, il revoyait leur sourire, il sentait en quelque sorte leur présence, il revoyait cette lueur déterminée dans leurs yeux lorsqu'il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans les ennuis et qu'ils lui venaient en aide...

Jasper l'avait fait sortir dans la cour où il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas cours. Puis le vampire se souvint que son frère télépathe faisait justement parti de ses élèves.

\- Edward, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en sachant que son frère l'entendrait.

Coupé du monde extérieur, Harry revit Ron et Hermione lors de leur année de cavale, pendant la quête des horcruxes : pâles, épuisés, amaigris, au bord de la crise de nerf et du découragement. Ces mois de recherche, ces mois durant lesquels le trio d'or fut traqué sans relâche, sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, sans jamais pouvoir profiter de la vie, tout simplement, comme chaque adolescent de dix-sept devrait pouvoir le faire. Puis il les vit lors de la bataille de Poudlard, morts, étendus à même le sol, les yeux encore grands ouverts, main dans la main. Il revit le filet de sang qui coulait des lèvres de Ron, dessinant son chemin macabre sur sa peau devenue blafarde au fil des mois, il revit les cheveux bruns d'Hermione, sales et emmêlés, étalés autour de son visage comme une drôle d'auréole sur le sol de pierres, au milieu des débris et de la poussière.

\- Morts... Ils sont morts... murmura Harry, complètement hagard. Ils... ils sont tous morts...

Jasper soutenait le sorcier qui ne tenait plus debout.

\- Morts ? Harry, qui est mort ? demanda Jasper, fortement ébranlé par la violence des émotions du jeune homme. L'empathe vit Edward arriver, alarmé.

\- Jasper ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, on était en cours et j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout ce qui se bousculait en lui me mettait sur les nerfs. C'est la première personne que je rencontre à ressentir de telles émotions, Edward. Et comme il n'avait pas l'air bien, j'ai demandé à la prof de sortir.

Le visage de Harry, déjà assez pâle en temps normal, était à présent d'une blancheur qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des deux vampires, ses cernes semblaient soudain plus profondes, plus foncées, et il était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

\- Ils sont morts... Je n'ai pas pu... les sauver... Tous morts...

Les deux frères se regardèrent, indécis. Harry sentit que sa tête commençait à tourner et sa vue s'obscurcit, comme un ciel bleu se remplissant de lourds nuages noirs avant l'orage. Les larmes qu'il retenait jusqu'à présent dévalèrent ses joues, sous le regard décontenancé de ses deux camarades.

C'est ainsi que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu perdit connaissance dans les bras d'un vampire.

Edward prit la place de Jasper et soutint l'humain inconscient.

\- C'est bon, je m'occuper de lui, tu peux retourner en cours Jasper. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, je vais l'amener à Carlisle.

Portant sans mal l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène qui semblait bien léger pour un garçon de son âge, Edward alla jusqu'au parking devant le lycée et installa avec douceur Harry dans sa voiture, une belle volvo grise. Prenant place derrière le volant, le télépathe manœuvra rapidement pour sortir de la place de stationnement et roula en direction de l'hôpital où travaillait celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro familier. La voix claire et posée du patriarche du clan Cullen résonna dans le combiné à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Edward, salua-t-il son fils.

\- Carlisle, je vais avoir besoin de toi. J'arrive à l'hôpital avec Harry, le nouveau dont on t'a parlé hier. Il a eu une sorte de... crise, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a mais il a perdu connaissance.

Il devinait son père en train de froncer les sourcils à l'autre bout du fils, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu causer l'étrange crise de celui qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir son patient.

\- Compris, je t'attend.

Edward raccrocha et appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, doublant deux voitures qui n'avançaient pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son passager, toujours évanoui. Passant une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés, il jura une nouvelle fois devant son incapacité à entendre les pensées de l'anglais.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'hôpital où il vit que son père l'attendait à l'entrée avec un brancard sur lequel ils installèrent Harry.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? demanda Carlisle.

\- Ça doit faire dix bonnes minutes maintenant.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de consultation vide.

\- Edward, va me prendre mon matériel sur l'étagère derrière toi, je vais l'ausculter.

Le vampire s'exécuta et le médecin commença son examen.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, a-t-il eu des tremblements, des convulsions ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Edward. En revanche... juste avant qu'il s'évanouisse, il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner. Il disait qu'ils étaient morts et qu'il n'avait pas pu les sauver. J'ignore de quoi ou plutôt de qui il parlait mais il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'ils étaient tous morts.

Fronçant les sourcils, Carlisle prit la tension du jeune homme.

\- De qui parlait-il ? Qui est mort? murmura songeusement le médecin.

 _ **À suivre...**_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis et me faire pars de vos remarques, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Encore merci pour votre lecture et on se retrouve dans quinze jours pour le chapitre quatre !


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me voici de retour ! J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité de passé de bonnes vacances et d'en profiter un maximum, j'ai essayé de suivre vos conseils au maximum ;) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ait pas oublié pendant mon séjour en Espagne et j'en ai profité pour continuer cette fic.

Dans vos reviews vous avez été plusieurs à me trouver sadique de vous laisser sur une fin de chapitre pareille. Je suis d'accord avec vous et je rajouterai même une chose : c'était complètement intentionnel ! Oui je sais, je suis méchante !:D Mais voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner.

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je suis toujours super contente de les lire, j'aime vraiment avoir votre avis ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris et en alerte.

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

 **Très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry se sentait bien. Il avait la sensation de flotter. Tout était noir autour de lui. L'obscurité était apaisante. Il ne pensait à rien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein, sans qu'aucune pensée, aucun problème ne vienne le tourmenter. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi dans le noir ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Bien plus peut-être ? Harry ne savait pas et il s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement rester là, pour toujours, dans cet apaisant océan de noirceur qui le ballottait doucement, comme une mère qui berce tendrement son enfant, en lui apportant un sentiment de paix qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis déjà plusieurs années...

 **oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et demie qu'Edward était arrivé à l'hôpital en portant Harry, et le sorcier n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Au bout d'une heure, Carlisle avait renvoyé son fils au lycée, malgré ses vives protestations.

Après avoir terminé le compte-rendu d'une consultation durant laquelle il s'était occupé des douleurs abdominales d'une petite fille de huit ans et de l'inquiétude de sa mère, Carlisle retourna dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait installé le jeune Black. Il s'avança jusqu'au chevet d'Harry qu'il regarda silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, pensif. Sur la fiche médicale il avait seulement pu noter le nom, la nationalité et les relevés des examens qu'il avait effectué. Il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur Harry : son âge, son lieu et sa date de naissance, son adresse, ses antécédents médicaux... Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait une personne à prévenir de l'état de santé du jeune homme.

Carlisle ouvrit la blouse d'hôpital dont il avait revêtu son patient un peu plus tôt et observa une nouvelle fois le torse dénudé. Lorsqu'il avait déshabillé Harry, le médecin avait pu voir les cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps de l'adolescent et dont ses fils lui avaient parlé la veille au soir. Certaines blessures, comme celle qui zébrait le dos de Harry, semblaient provenir d'armes blanches, d'autres ressemblaient à des griffures de bêtes sauvages et d'autres encore dont Carlisle ne parvenait pas à deviner l'origine et qui le laissaient profondément songeur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout comme Edward et Jasper, Carlisle était certain que ces blessures ne provenaient pas d'un accident de moto. Mais de là à savoir ce qui était arrivé à son jeune patient...

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Le sortant de sa poche, il jeta un œil au prénom qui s'affichait sur l'écran avant de répondre.

\- Edward.

\- Carlisle, comment va Harry ?

Le médecin se tourna vers l'adolescent inconscient et poussa un petit soupir.

\- Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état, hormis une tension un peu basse et une légère carence en vitamines, il est en bonne santé.

\- Alors pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? demanda Edward, décontenancé.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit derrière lui. Vu l'heure, il devait être au réfectoire.

\- Eh bien... je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est face à un cas d'enfermement mental. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, Harry refuse de se réveiller. En temps normal après un malaise, la personne ne reste pas évanouie aussi longtemps.

\- Donc... tu penses que s'il n'a pas repris connaissance c'est parce qu'Harry ne veux pas se réveiller... ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune preuve mais c'est ce que je pense, oui, répondit calmement le médecin.

 **oOoOoOo**

L'obscurité disparaissait. Et avec elle, le sentiment de paix qu'elle avait inspirée à Harry. Il sentait à nouveau le poids de son corps, et toute la culpabilité qui s'accrochait à lui depuis des mois pesait à nouveau sur son cœur meurtri, comme une insupportable chape de plomb, un fardeau si lourd qu'il en avait par fois du mal à respirer. Peu à peu, ses sens lui revinrent et il sentit cette odeur propre aux complexes hospitaliers qui lui rappelait un peu l'infirmerie de Poudlard où il avait passé tant de temps lors de sa scolarité que Madame Pomfresh avait un jour dit qu'elle installerait une plaque en son honneur dans son infirmerie à la fin de ses études.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Harry papillonna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière qui lui semblait bien trop agressive pour ses pauvres pupilles. Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut que sa première impression était la bonne : il était à l'hôpital.

 _Par la barbe de merlin ! Qu'ai-je encore bien pu faire pour me retrouver là ?_

Les souvenirs de Harry étaient encore un peu flous. Une voix incroyablement mélodieuse le tira de ses pensées.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

Un homme, manifestement un médecin au vu de sa blouse blanche, venait d'entrer dans la chambre et Harry se tendit, sur le qui-vive. Il était superbe : grand, blond, le visage semblable à une statue de dieu grec, plutôt jeune pour un médecin.

 _Peut-être plus un infirmier_ , songea Harry.

Il avait le teint pâle et des yeux d'un doré surprenant.

 _Comme Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice. C'est sûrement celui dont Lisa m'a parlé : Carlisle Cullen._

\- Bonjour Monsieur Black, je suis le docteur Cullen, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous, déclara-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

 _Il est bien médecin, tout compte fait. Quoiqu'il ressemble plus à une star de cinéma..._

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda Harry d'un air impassible tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Le médecin le fixa avec intensité, puis lui répondit d'une voix douce.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous étiez en cours et vous avez eu une sorte de crise, Jasper, le neveu de ma femme, vous a fait sortir et mon fils Edward vous a amené ici.

En écoutant Carlisle, Harry se souvint petit à petit de ce qui c'était passé. Il retint un soupir. Il avait encore succombé face aux assauts de ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et, malheureusement, il était convaincu que ce n'était pas la dernière...

\- Oui, ça me revient, murmura-t-il.

\- Néanmoins Monsieur Black, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas trouvé l'origine de votre malaise, poursuivit Carlisle. Vous êtes en bonne santé malgré une légère carence en vitamines et une tension un peu trop basse, rien de grave.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? demanda Harry, pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

\- Vous êtes resté évanoui pendant trois heures Monsieur Black. Je commençais à être vraiment inquiet.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Carlisle observait le jeune homme avec attention. Il lui faisait penser à un animal sauvage traqué : tendu, sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir. En tout cas ses enfants n'avaient pas exagérés. Pour un humain, Harry était d'une beauté quasiment irréelle, et si Carlisle n'entendait pas les battements du cœur de l'adolescent, il aurait presque cru être face à un vampire. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry, Carlisle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine, dans un réflexe terriblement humain. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les émeraudes d'un magnifique vert d'Harry et il lui sembla y lire un sentiment de profonde lassitude, comme s'il avait déjà vu trop de choses pour une seule vie. De toute sa longue existence, il avait très rarement rencontré une personne possédant un regard d'une telle intensité. À présent Carlisle comprenait mieux l'étrange fascination que l'adolescent semblait exercer sur ses cinq enfants. Se redressant en position assise, Harry déclara.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur Cullen, la raison de mon malaise est d'une grande simplicité.

Il avait une excuse idéale pour expliquer son état à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Ah oui ? Et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit Carlisle en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai emménagé à Forks i peine plus d'une semaine et je pense que le décalage horaire avec mon Angleterre natale, et la fatigue du déménagement à laquelle s'est ajouté le stress de la rentrée ont eu raison de moi, mentit aisément Harry avec un petit sourire rassurant.

C'était une hypothèse tout à fait probable mais Carlisle n'était malgré tout pas convaincu. Laissant cette question de côté, le médecin tenta un autre angle d'approche.

\- Monsieur Black, en vous examinant à votre arrivée j'ai constaté que vous portiez un nombre important de cicatrices...

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai eu un accident de moto, mentit à nouveau le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Carlisle marqua quelques secondes de silence et Harry sentit que son mensonge n'avait pas fait mouche. Le vampire avait bien noté qu'Harry s'était tendu à la mention de ses blessures.

\- Bien, lâcha finalement l'homme blond. Quoi qu'il en soit si vous souhaitez me parler de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sachez que je suis tenu au secret professionnel et que tout ce que vous pourrez avoir envie de me dire restera entre nous.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire docteur, rétorqua Harry en se refermant sur lui-même.

Carlisle retint un soupir mais n'insista pas.

\- Quand pourrai-je sortir ?

\- Eh bien je souhaiterai vous faire passer encore quelques examens, répondit le docteur Cullen. Et si vous vous sentez bien je pense que vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital d'ici une à deux heures. En revanche, je vous conseil de rentrer directement chez vous, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de retourner au lycée aujourd'hui.

\- Bien.

 **oOoOoOo**

Deux heures plus tard, Harry reçut enfin l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital. Alors qu'il se changeait et abandonnait l'hideuse blouse bleue dont le docteur Cullen l'avait vêtu, il retrouva avec bonheur sa baguette magique. Il avait craint que le médecin ne l'ai jetée en la prenant pour une simple brindille mais ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

Il régla la paperasserie administrative avec une jeune réceptionniste qui ne cessait de rougir avec un horripilant petit gloussement chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Cela fait, il se dirigea vers la sortie, ayant hâte d'être chez lui, mais une voix l'interpella. Il sut immédiatement à qui appartenait cette mélodieuse voix. Le docteur Cullen arriva, une feuille à la main.

\- Monsieur Black !

\- Qu'y a-t-il docteur ?

\- Tenez, je vous ai fait une ordonnance vous prescrivant des vitamines, dit Carlisle en lui tendant la feuille qu'il tenait. Cela devrait vous aider à reprendre quelques forces pour lutter contre la fatigue du déménagement et éviter de refaire un malaise comme aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, répondit Harry en mettant l'ordonnance dans la poche arrière de son jean, et le médecin eut la désagréable impression que le jeune homme face à lui était le genre de personne à ne pas prendre les médicaments qu'on lui prescrivait.

\- Quelqu'un vient vous chercher ? demanda Carlisle, soucieux. Votre véhicule est resté au lycée et même si vous vous portez bien, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très prudent que vous conduisiez aujourd'hui, Monsieur Black. Je peux demander à mon fils Edward de vous ramenez chez vous si vous le souhaitez, ça ne le dérangera pas.

\- C'est très gentil à vous docteur Cullen, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous assure.

Le sorcier serra la main que lui tendait le vampire et retint un sursaut au contact de la peau glaciale.

\- En revanche, pourriez-vous remercier Edward et Jasper de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi et leur dire de ma part que je suis sincèrement désolé pour les soucis que je leur ai causé ?

Le patriarche lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

 **oOoOoOo**

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue de l'hôpital, Harry tourna dans une petite ruelle donnant sur une minuscule cour, derrière un restaurant. S'assurant une dernière fois qu'il était seul et que personne ne l'avait suivi (les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure), le Sauveur transplana directement dans son salon.

Se laissant tomber de façon fort peu gracieuse dans un des fauteuils du séjour en poussant un profond soupir, Harry tenta de détendre les muscles crispés de ses épaules. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendu en compagnie du docteur Cullen. Son regard doré donnait l'impression d'être sondé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Harry trouvait que Carlisle Cullen ressemblait énormément au professeur Dumbledore : il se dégageait de lui une force paisible et rassurante, ainsi qu'une grande sagesse. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui donnait à Harry une furieuse envie de se confier. Mais c'était impossible. Harry s'était exilé de son propre chef et il était condamné à porter seul le poids de ses décisions, de ses erreurs, et des vies qu'il n'était pas parvenu à sauver.

Le flot de sombres pensées qui défilaient dans l'esprit de l'Elu fut interrompu par les grondements de son ventre. Quoi de plus normal, après tout, Harry n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner ! N'ayant pas la motivation de cuisiner, il se contenta de réchauffer les restes de gratin de macaronis de la veille avant de retourner se vautrer dans le salon. Tout en mangeant, quoique le terme « picorer » soit sans doute plus adapté au vu de la petite quantité avalée, Harry lut le numéro du jour de la _Gazette du sorcier,_ à laquelle il s'était abonné sous un faux nom et qu'il continuait à recevoir aux Etats-Unis.

 _ **LE SAUVEUR DU MONDE SORCIER TOUJOURS PORTÉ DISPARU !**_

 _Cela fait aujourd'hui neuf jours que Harry James Potter, l'Elu, le Sauveur, celui qui a débarrassé le monde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, est introuvable. Notre héros national étant assez réservé et sortant peu ces derniers temps, il a fallu quelques jours pour que l'on s'aperçoive de la disparition d'Harry Potter. Rares sont les personnes à être autorisées à passer les nombreuses mesures de sécurité du domicile du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, au 4 Square Grimmaud, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont Harry Potter a hérité de son défunt parrain Sirius Black, ancien prisonnier d'Azbakan, si bien qu'il n'a pas été aisé de s'assurer de l'absence de l'Elu._

 _Les hypothèses tentant d'expliquer la soudaine disparition du Sauveur sont nombreuses : A-t-il été enlevé par d'anciens partisans de Vous-savez-qui ? A-t-il disparu lors d'une dangereuse mission secrète ? Ou bien a-t-il été kidnappé par des fans hystériques désireuses d'abuser du corps (de rêve) de notre héros ? Peut-être certaines personnes opposées à ce que Harry Potter réhabilite feu son parrain Sirius Black ont décidé de le faire taire ? Peut-être est-il en réalité parti rejoindre une mystérieuse maîtresse rencontrée lors de ses missions ?_

 _Tant de questions sans réponses auxquelles les autorités tentent de répondre._

 _Nous savons néanmoins que le jour présumé de sa disparition, Harry Potter s'est vu offrir le poste tant convoité de Ministre de la Magie, une grande première dans notre histoire ! Jamais personne avant notre Sauveur n'a eu le privilège d'accéder à ce poste prestigieux à l'âge tendre de dix-huit ans ! Il est donc possible que la disparition de Potter soit due aux (rares et stupides) personnes opposées à sa nomination. Mais qui, si ce n'est Harry Potter, pourrait nous guider, à la tête de notre communauté, je vous le demande ?_

 _Les recherches se poursuivent toujours au matin de ce neuvième jour d'absence et le monde entier retient son souffle dans l'attente d'obtenir des nouvelles de notre héros tant aimé._

 _Le Bureau des Aurors et les autorités en charge de l'enquête vous assure de leurs efforts acharnés afin de retrouver notre superbe et courageux Sauveur._

Harry envoya le journal dans les flammes du feu de cheminée d'un geste rageur. Quel tissu d'inepties ! Depuis son départ, sa photo faisait chaque jour la une des journaux.

\- Non, en fait ma photo fait la une depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort il y a cinq mois, rectifia le sorcier à voix haute dans le silence de son salon.

Harry avait décidé de transplaner au lycée afin de récupérer sa moto, une fois que tous les élèves auraient quittés le bâtiment. Il avait encore plusieurs heures devant lui avant d'y aller puisqu'il était tout juste 15 heures. Nullement reposé des heures qu'il avait passé dans l'inconscience, Harry décida alors d'aller se coucher quelques heures.

 **oOoOoOo**

Chez les Cullen , toute la famille parlait du malaise d'Harry. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward étaient rentrés du lycée. La nouvelle du départ précipité du nouvel élève pendant le cours d'anglais de Madame Bernhard avait déjà fait le tour du lycée et était le sujet de conversation favori des étudiants de Forks. Du côté des vampires, c'était surtout les mots prononcés par Harry avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse qui intriguaient.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber quand Carlisle rentra chez lui après sa journée de travail.

\- Bienvenu à la maison mon chéri, l'accueillit Esmée en allant lui poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Bonsoir ma douce, répondit son époux avec un sourire.

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que le lutin qui lui servait de fille se précipita sur lui.

\- Carlisle ! Tu as des nouvelles de Harry ?

\- Alice, soupira le vampire blond. Ma réponse n'a pas changée depuis les trois dernières fois où tu m'as appelé cet après-midi. Harry Black va bien et il est rentré chez lui vers quinze heures. Il n'y a rien a ajouter.

La jeune fille afficha une petite mine déçue.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ma chérie, l'interrompit Jasper avec un sourire en l'enlaçant par derrière et en lui posant un petit baiser sur la joue.

\- D'ailleurs Edward, Jasper, j'ai un message pour vous de la part de Harry, intervint le patriarche de la famille.

Deux regards curieux lui firent signe de poursuivre.

\- Avant de quitter l'hôpital Harry m'a demandé de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Il tenait également à s'excuser pour le dérangement.

\- Oh le pauvre petit lapin ! s'exclama Esmée. C'est si attentionné de sa part de se préoccuper ainsi d'Edward et Jasper alors qu'il était souffrant.

Tous les vampires dans la pièce échangèrent un regard avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, il suffisait de voir les yeux brillants d'Esmée pour savoir qu'elle était déjà sous le charme d'Harry et que son instinct maternel lui hurlait de courir le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de son sac ? demanda Emmett.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Carlisle sans comprendre.

\- Eh bien j'étais tellement préoccupé par l'état de Harry que je ne me suis pas soucié de son sac. Du coup,Alice et Rosalie l'ont pris comme Harry n'est pas revenu et qu'on ignore où il habite, expliqua Jasper.

\- Eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à lui rendre demain au lycée, répondit tout simplement Carlisle avant de se diriger vers l'escalier avec l'intention de rejoindre son bureau, quand un doute le saisit.

\- Vous n'avez pas fouillé dans ses affaires j'espère ?

L'air coupable sur les visages de Rosalie et Alice fut sa seule réponse.

\- Rosalie ! Alice ! s'indigna Esmée.

\- C'était pas pour fouiller ! se défendit Rosalie. Mais après sa crise on s'est dit qu'il était peut-être malade et qu'il avait peut-être des médicaments, quelque chose comme ça !

\- Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Edward, curieux.

\- Edward, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! s'écria Esmée, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Il y avait seulement ses affaires de cours, quelques fioles remplies de Dieu sait quoi et... une photo, raconta Alice, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Esmée.

Elle partit dans sa chambre en courant et revint deux secondes plus tard, avec le sac à dos noir de Harry. Elle tendit une fiole à son père.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? J'ai été incapable d'en identifier l'odeur.

Carlisle, bien qu'opposé à violer la vie privée d'autrui, ne pu réfréner sa curiosité face à l'étrange mixture bleue contenue dans le flacon. Son odeur lui fut totalement inconnue, ce qui l'intrigua fortement.

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, déclara-t-il à la jeune fille qui rangea la fiole et sortit la photographie qu'elle tendit à Edward.

Sur le cliché, on voyait trois adolescents, bras dessus bras dessous. Deux garçons et une fille. Le garçon de gauche était le plus grand des trois et il possédait une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Son sourire semblait faire trois fois le tour de sa tête et il se dégageait de lui une formidable impression de joie de vivre. La fille sur la droite était dotée de longs cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches rebelles rebiquaient. Elle avait de beaux yeux noisettes très chaleureux et son grand sourire lui donnait d'adorables petites fossettes. Quant à l'adolescent du milieu, ce n'était autre que Harry. Sur cette photographie il était légèrement plus jeune mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Ses cheveux d'ébènes étaient aussi ébouriffés que s'il sortait du lit. Ses yeux verts brillaient de milles feux et Edward se demanda comment on pouvait avoir de tels yeux. Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, hilare, et ses joues étaient délicatement rosées, comme s'il peinait à reprendre son souffle après son fou-rire.

Les trois jeunes adolescents dégageaient une amitié et une complicité peu ordinaire.

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés ne pouvait détacher son regard du sorcier. En comparant ce cliché au jeune humain qu'il avait rencontré la veille, Edward ne pu s'empêcher de se demander où était passé ce jeune garçon rieur. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit remplacé par ce Harry si sombre, renfermé sur lui-même et aussi tendu qu'un animal traqué ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu effacer ce sourire radieux et le remplacer par ce visage impassible ? Ces deux Harry étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, complètement opposés, et pourtant, ils ne faisaient qu'un.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Esmée. Je ne vous savais pas aussi indiscrets ! Rangez tout ça et cessez de fouiller dans les affaires de ce pauvre petit ange !

Ils s'exécutèrent, légèrement coupables, un air contrit sur le visage face à l'indignation de la mère de famille. Esmée avait raison, ce n'était pas dans leur habitude de se montrer si indiscret et aussi curieux, mais Harry exerçait sur eux une telle fascination...

Edward monta dans sa chambre où il s'affala sur son grand canapé blanc. Ses pensées tournaient toutes autour du jeune sorcier qu'il avait amené à l'hôpital un peu pus tôt dans la journée. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il avait rencontré Harry seulement la veille tant le « mystère Black » l'obsédait.

Il entendit son père se rendre dans son bureau, à quelques mètres de là, et c'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit que Harry occupait également l'esprit du patriarche. Carlisle avait toujours demandé à Edward de ne pas écouter ses pensées lorsque celles-ci concernaient un patient car il tenait beaucoup au secret médical. Mais là...

 _Oh et puis je n'y peux rien si j'ai le don d'entendre les pensées des gens, ce n'est pas de ma faute,_ pesta intérieurement Edward pour se donner bonne conscience avant de se concentrer sur l'esprit de son père.

 _Je me demande bien ce que contenait cette fiole... Une drogue ? Non impossible, les tests que je lui ai fait n'ont décelé aucune présence de stupéfiants. Quant à son malaise, je ne suis pas convaincu par son explication... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait ?_

Edward se redressa sur son sofa. Ainsi ce ne serait pas la première crise ? Intéressant...

 _Et ses blessures... Quand je vois certaines cicatrices assez anciennes et qu'on observe son comportement... cette façon de se conduire, de se méfier autant, d'être sans cesse sur ses gardes et la manière dont il s'est tendu et refermé sur lui même lorsque j'ai évoqué ses blessures... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un enfant battu ?_

Le télépathe sursauta violemment ? Harry ? Une enfant battu ?

Edward se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir désobéit à son père et d'avoir écouté ses pensées sur un patient. Il pensa à Harry, à sa crise, à cette photographie et à cette hypothèse de maltraitance. Décidément, les mystères entourant Harry Black ne cessaient de s'accroître...

 _ **À suivre...**_

Voilà , c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis et me faire pars de vos remarques, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Encore merci pour votre lecture et j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour le chapitre cinq !


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que la rentrée c'est bien passée pour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais j'étais très occupée et je n'ai pas pu, j'espère que vous m'excuserez. Et pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre quatre que vous avez beaucoup attendu :) Je dois avouer que celui-ci me plaît bien et je croise les doigts pour que se soit aussi votre cas !

 **IMPORTANT : Je tenais à vous prévenir que ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais d'avance. Le chapitre suivant est en cour d'écriture et j'espère le terminer rapidement mais la suite de l'histoire risque de mettre plus de temps à venir. J'ai quelques idées pour la suite de cette fiction mais rien n'est encore très défini, les idées ne s'alignent pas encore clairement dans ma tête et avec les cours qui ont repris j'ai moins de temps à accorder à l'écriture. Alors s'il vous plaît, soyez patient, je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre.**

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des reviews, vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point vos commentaires me font plaisir et j'espère bien que vous continuerez à me donner votre avis. Je vous rappelle que nous autres, auteurs de fanfictions, nous ne touchons pas le moindre argent pour ce que nous écrivons et que vos reviews sont nos seules récompenses, alors surtout n'hésitez pas ! Cela ne vous prend pas très longtemps et ça fait très plaisir !

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

 **Très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Vers 21h30, Harry ouvrit un œil encore embué de sommeil. Il avait dormi quelques heures mais, comme chaque fois qu'il se laissait glisser dans les bras de Morphée, des cauchemars étaient venus le tourmenter. Jetant un regard à son réveil, le sorcier décida qu'il était temps d'aller récupérer sa chère moto, abandonnée sur le parking du lycée. Il enfila sa veste en cuir et grogna en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. On aurait dit qu'un pétard avait explosé sur sa tête. Vive l'hérédité, merci les gènes Potter ! Renonçant à tenter de discipliner ses cheveux rebelles, Harry attrapa ses clés de moto et transplana dans les environs de son lycée, sous le couvert des arbres. Il s'assura qu'il était bien seul, puis le sorcier se dirigea vers sa superbe moto BMW. Il l'enfourcha, annula les sorts anti-vol qu'il avait lancé le matin à son arrivée, puis il mit le contact. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand il entendit le moteur ronfler. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne sur la route à cette heure-ci et le jeune homme prit son temps pour rejoindre son cottage. Il avait tout fait pour l'aménager de façon accueillante et chaleureuse, mais Harry ne se sentait pas encore vraiment chez lui. Il manquait l'étincelle qui donnait cette impression de vie, comme au Terrier. Mais après tout, il avait emménagé il y avait tout juste une semaine, il fallait laisser le temps faire son office.

Il rangea sa moto au garage puis ressortit dans son jardin. Il faisait déjà nuit et la température chutait rapidement mais Harry n'avait pas envie de rentrer se reposer, il avait suffisamment dormi, et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que la perspective de recroiser Voldemort et les cadavres de ses amis dans ses songes le plongeait dans l'angoisse. Il savait que dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait il lui serait impossible de s'endormir, combien même il l'aurait voulu, ce qui, à l'heure actuelle, n'était pas le cas.

Désireux de se débarrasser de toutes les tensions accumulées dans la journée, Harry se transforma en panthère avant de s'élancer dans la forêt. Il était devenu animagus pendant sa sixième année à Poudlard. Après la mort de Sirius, ça avait été une manière pour lui de ne pas sombrer face au deuil et de canaliser la détresse qu'il avait ressenti en perdant son parrain. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il lui avait suffi de quelques mois pour maîtriser sa transformation et pour découvrir son animagus. Il avait rarement vu Hermione si stupéfaite. D'après elle, c'était une nouvelle preuve de l'incroyable puissance de sa magie. Pour Harry, c'était une façon de rendre un dernier hommage à son parrain, de suivre ses traces et celles de son père. Ainsi, il se sentait un peu plus proches de ces êtres chers qui lui avaient été arrachés avant qu'il puisse réellement les connaître.

Seuls Ron et Hermione avaient connaissance de sa forme animagus. Harry avait à présent l'apparence d'une sublime panthère noire à la fourrure soyeuse dotée d'immenses yeux d'un profond et brillant vert émeraude.

Sous cette forme, ses sens tels que l'ouïe ou l'odorat étaient plus développés. Il appréciait cette manière de découvrir différemment son environnement. Harry avait toujours aimé la vitesse, que se soit sur un balais ou une moto, et sous sa forme de panthère, il pouvait courir des heures durant pour le simple plaisir de sentir le vent glisser sur lui et la sensation du sol qui défilait sous ses pattes. Mais soudain, son instinct lui cria que le danger était proche. Il se stoppa dans sa course, sur ses gardes, prêt à sortir les griffes et à se battre, les oreilles dressées, à l'affût du moindre son.

Il entendit un léger bruit sur sa gauche, à environ trente mètres. Quand il découvrit l'origine du bruit, il s'immobilisa totalement. Si les panthères avaient la capacité de parler, Harry aurait lâché une belle flopée de jurons pour lesquels Madame Weasley lui aurait rincé la bouche avec du savon.

À trente mètres de là se tenait Emmett, stupéfait. Après leur discussion sur Harry, les Cullen étaient retournés vaquer à leurs occupations et Emmett avait décidé d'aller courir un peu, histoire de s'occuper et de dépenser un peu son trop pleins d'énergie.

 _Merlin tout puissant !_ jura Harry. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui, à une heure pareille ?! Est-ce que c'est une heure pour se promener dans les bois ça ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !_ s'énerva mentalement le sorcier en occultant volontairement qu'il se promenait lui même dans la forêt malgré la nuit qui était tombée. Mauvaise foi ? Absolument pas !

Emmett n'avait nullement besoin de chasser puisqu'il l'avait fait la veille de la rentrée, mais il ne pouvait résister au défit qui lui faisait face. Une panthère à Forks, c'était totalement inattendu ! Les lèvres d'Emmett formèrent un sourire carnassier qui dévoila deux longues canines.

 _Oh oh... c'est mauvais ça, très, très mauvais,_ se dit l'animagus en commençant à reculer tout doucement, avec milles précautions.

Au moment exact où le vampire amorçait un mouvement pour combler les mètres qui le séparaient de sa proie, la panthère fit brusquement volte-face et partit à toute allure. Le vampire se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite avec un cris de joie.

 _Elle coure sacrément vite cette panthère,_ pensa Emmett. _Tant mieux, la chasse n'en sera que plus amusante !_

L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans les veines d'Harry alors qu'il courait pour sauver sa vie, comme il avait déjà dû le faire tant de fois dans sa courte existence. Sentant que son poursuivant gagnait du terrain sur lui, Harry accéléra. Emmett également.

 _Par la barbe de Dumbledore ! C'est un jeu pour lui, il s'amuse,_ ragea le sorcier. _Il s'amuse avec moi, je suis sûr qu'au moment où il décidera de me bouffer, il n'aura pas le moindre problème à me rattraper !_

Réunissant ses forces, et grâce à sa légendaire volonté de fer, Harry accéléra encore sa course, slalomant entre les arbres, bondissant par dessus tout obstacle : arbres déracinés, rochers, petits courts d'eau... Il courut comme jamais il n'avait couru. Il allait si vite, sa vitesse était si grande, que l'on aurait dit qu'il volait, il touchait tout juste le sol, ses pattes ne faisaient qu'effleurer la terre telle une délicate caresse aérienne.

Emmett, lui, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou au vu des éclats de rire qui parvenaient aux oreilles de Harry. Comprenant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à un tel rythme, le sorcier chercha fébrilement un moyen de s'en sortir. Puis il eut un éclair de lucidité. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait cherché à semer son poursuivant, mais il avait compris que c'était peine perdue. Il allait donc l'attirer jusqu'à chez lui où ses sorts de protections prendraient le relais.

Harry changea brutalement de direction, surprenant Emmett, ce qui lui permis de regagner quelques mètres d'avance, bien que l'adolescent sache pertinemment que cela ne durerait guère. Il devenait urgent qu'ils atteignent le cottage car Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir une cadence aussi soutenue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son souffle était hératique, un point de côté lui broyait les côtes et son pelage était luisant de sueur. La peur lui tordait les tripes. Harry aperçu enfin son cottage vers lequel il se précipita. À environ dix mètres de la maison, Emmett se stoppa soudainement, l'air hagard.

En s'installant ici, Harry avait lancé de nombreux sorts afin que personne ne vienne l'importuner. Si quelqu'un s'approchait trop près du domaine, cette personne se souvenait alors qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire ailleurs. Mais ce sort-ci était un des plus inoffensif parmi tous ceux qu'il avait lancé tout autour de son terrain et Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il suffit à faire faire demi-tour à Emmett.

Harry reprit forme humaine et se traîna, à bout de force, vers sa porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un simple _Alohomora._ Il n'eut pas la force d'aller jusqu'au salon et le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'au sol. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était certain qu'il allait bondir hors de sa cage thoracique. Le sang battait à ses tempes et sa respiration était complètement haletante.

\- Un... vampire, bredouilla Harry, essoufflé. Emmett... est un putain de vampire !

Les Cullen étaient des vampires. C'était pourtant évident ! Pour un peu, Harry se serait gifler. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Ça expliquait tout : leur comportement jugé étrange par les habitants de Forks, leur indicible beauté, leur peau d'albâtre d'un froid glacial, leur voix si mélodieuse que l'on croirait entendre un chœur d'anges, ainsi que le fait qu'Edward et Jasper n'avaient semblé manifester aucun effort la veille durant le cours de sport. Mais ce qui avait trompé Harry, c'était que tous les vampires, à l'instar de Voldemort, avaient les yeux rouges contrairement aux Cullen qui étaient dotés d'iris dorés.

\- Fait chier ! s'exclama Harry. C'est pas vrai ! Je viens m'enterrer au fin fond du trou du cul du monde, dans un coin reculé de l'état le plus pluvieux de tout ce foutu pays, et voilà que je tombe sur un clan de vampires ! Putain, comment c'est possible d'avoir un tel karma de merde ?! Je suis un véritable aimant à problèmes !

Harry était inquiet. Terriblement inquiet. Si les Cullen étaient des vampires, ils avaient sûrement reconnu Harry. Tous les habitants du monde magique, qu'ils soient sorciers, vampires, gobelins, nains, géants, sirènes, veelas ou fantômes, connaissaient son visage. Et dire que Harry avait pensé que s'installer dans le monde moldu suffirait à lui garantir sa tranquillité...

Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était que les Cullen n'avaient pas tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'ils savaient qui il était. Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné l'alerte aux aurors pour les informer qu'ils savaient où se trouvait Harry Potter le Sauveur ? La communauté magique le cherchait dans chaque recoins de l'Angleterre, les Cullen auraient tiré un certain prestige pour avoir retrouvé le Survivant, alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? Attendaient-ils quelque chose de lui ? Le sorcier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses...

 **oOoOoOo**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Edward se vidait un peu la tête en jouant du piano quand son frère entra, légèrement perturbé.

\- Emmett ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le vampire télépathe en arrêtant son morceau de musique, les dernières notes de _Clair de Lune_ s'évanouissant doucement dans le silence soudain.

\- Il vient de m'arriver un truc étrange...

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Euh... Dis-moi Emmett, intervint doucement Edward, doutant de la santé mentale de son frère au vu de ses pensées. Ce n'est tout de même pas une panthère noire dans la forêt de Forks que je vois dans ton esprit ?

\- Bin... si, répondit l'imposant vampire brun.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de panthères noires dans cette région ! s'exclama Edward, dérouté.

Emmett s'installa dans le grand canapé où il fut rejoint par Edward et Jasper qui avait tout entendu depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Il raconta :

\- J'étais dans la forêt à environ dix ou douze kilomètres quand je suis tombé sur une grande panthère noire. Je l'ai prise en chasse, pas que j'ai besoin de me nourrir, mais bon, une panthère noire à Forks, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle occasion de m'amuser un peu ! Je l'ai poursuivie sur plusieurs kilomètres, je voulais en profiter un peu plutôt que la tuer directement. Et j'ai bien fait, je me suis éclaté ! J'ai rarement vu une panthère courir aussi vite !

Les deux vampires à ses côtés échangèrent un regard amusé. Leur frère aimait beaucoup s'amuser avec ses proies.

 _Pire qu'un gamin,_ pensa Jasper, ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire d'Edward.

\- Et puis soudain, continua Emmett, je me suis souvenu que j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire ici et que je devais absolument rentrer. J'ai donc abandonné la chasse et je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Mais c'est étrange, maintenant que je suis à la maison, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'avais de si urgent à faire...

 **oOoOoOo**

Après quelques heures de sommeil agité, Harry Black anciennement Potter, se leva et commença à se préparer pour aller au lycée. Il se doutait que son malaise de la veille avait du faire le tour de l'établissement, chez les élèves autant que chez les enseignants, et qu'il serait encore plus au centre de l'attention, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu savait que le moindre de ses gestes serait scruté et il profita autant qu'il pu de la tranquillité de sa maison avant d'attaquer cette nouvelle journée qui serait, à n'en pas douter, très trèèèès longue.

Il avala en vitesse un verre de jus de citrouille, attrapa son trousseau de clés et se dirigea vers sa moto. Rendu encore plus prudent par sa découverte sur la nature du clan Cullen, Harry étendit sa magie aux alentours pour repérer d'éventuels intrus. La voie étant libre, il prit la direction du lycée moldu de Forks. Il roula tranquillement, respectant les limitations de vitesse, pas du tout pressé d'arriver. Malheureusement les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, Harry finit par arriver devant l'établissement qui ne pouvait en aucun cas rivaliser avec l'impressionnant et magnifique château de Poudlard dans lequel il avait passé la plupart des meilleures moments de sa vie. Ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses pires souvenirs, mais ce n'était guère le moment d'avoir de telles pensées.

Le bel adolescent gara son véhicule de course sous les yeux envieux des autres élèves qui murmurèrent fébrilement sur son passage et jeta discrètement ses sorts de protection. Harry pensait se rendre à l'administration pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissé la veille et qui devaient certainement y voir été déposées, quand il vit les cinq vampires se diriger vers lui, Alice tenant à la main le sac à dos noir du sorcier.

 _Bin voyons, comme c'est étonnant ! Pourquoi faut-il que se soient les buveurs de sang qui aient récupéré mes affaires ?!_

\- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama la médium avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Nous t'avons ramené ton sac !

Avant que le sorcier puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Emmett s'avança en lui tendant la main.

\- Salut Harry ! Moi c'est Emmett, on a pas encore eu l'occasion de se rencontrer, sourit-il.

 _Ça c'est ce que tu crois,_ songea son vis-à-vis en repensant à la manière dont le vampire l'avait poursuivi la nuit même.

Edward et Jasper, eux, voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Autant la veille Harry leur témoignait une franche sympathie, autant aujourd'hui il n'éprouvait plus qu'une grande méfiance à leur égard, de la colère et un profond ressentiment. Tout comme les deux jours précédents, on sentait bien qu'il était prêt à bondir et à se battre. Mais cette fois-ci son attitude était plus flagrante, un peu comme un défi.

Ignorant la main tendue d'Emmett, Harry arracha son sac des mains d'Alice.

\- Vous vous croyez malins ? cracha Harry, le visage dur et les yeux acérés comme des poignards.

Les cinq vampires le regardèrent, stupéfaits face à la réaction du jeune humain.

\- J'ignore pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore prévenu les Aurors, mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre _vampires_ , continua hargneusement Harry avec une voix terriblement glaciale mais suffisamment basse pour les Cullen soient les seuls à l'entendre. Mais le jour où vous vous déciderez à les prévenir, sachez que je serai déjà loin bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici !

Les Cullen sursautèrent violemment en entendant Harry les traiter de vampires. Ils étaient si stupéfaits qu'ils n'esquissèrent pas le moindre geste lorsque le sorcier, après leur avoir adressé un dernier regard rageur, se détourna et se dirigea vers le hall du lycée d'une démarche vive et décidée.

La sonnerie sembla réveiller les cinq enfants Cullen qui échangèrent un regard soucieux avant d'aller vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

Edward se rendit en cours de science mais son attention était focalisée sur tout autre chose que les propos du professeur. Comment diable Harry Black avait-il découvert leur nature vampirique ? Comment connaissait-il l'existence même des vampires ? Et ses étranges propos... il avait parlé des « aurors »... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Edward n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Harry avait dit que lorsqu'ils auraient prévenus ces fameux aurors ( quoi que cela puisse être... ) il serait déjà loin avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à Forks. Ainsi Harry serait recherché ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être recherché ? Ou bien peut-être avait-il vu ou entendu quelque chose auquel il n'aurait pas dû assister ? Était-ce lié à ses blessures ?

Plus le temps passait, et plus Harry Black devenait un véritable mystère. Edward rageait de ne pouvoir lire dans l'esprit du bel anglais. Il était complètement obsédé par cet humain si étrange, si singulier. Il aurait voulu tout connaître de lui, son histoire, sa vie, ses rêves, ses envies. Le vampire ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant fasciné par ce mortel. Les questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans son esprit. Qu'aillait-il se passer maintenant que le jeune homme connaissait leur secret ? Allaient-ils devoir quitter Forks ? Ou bien serait-ce Harry qui partirait ?

En tant que vampires, les Cullen ne craignaient pas les humains mais Edward sentait que Harry pouvait être dangereux. Cependant, il ne pensait pas vraiment que l'adolescent aux yeux verts, malgré sa réaction assez brutale sur le parking, ne leur veuille du mal. Mais dans le fond, le vampire télépathe ne voulait pas voir partir ce jeune humain qu'il appréciait beaucoup, malgré le peu de choses qu'il savait sur lui.

 _Pourquoi mon cœur se serre-t-il tant à la pensée de ne plus voir Harry ? s_ e demanda Edward, qui n'était pas habitué à se soucier ainsi d'un humain.

\- Monsieur Cullen ?

Il faillit sursauter en entendant la voix de son professeur le tirant de ses pensées, mécontent de voir un élève qui ne soit pas concentré sur son cours.

\- Monsieur ? fit poliment le vampire de sa voix si mélodieuse, un air d'ange sur le visage.

\- Monsieur Cullen, je vous demandais qui était l'inventeur de l'ampoule et en quelle années elle fut inventée, à moins que vous ne soyez trop dans la lune pour nous répondre, dit le professeur avec une lueur un peu sadique dans les yeux, ravi de reprendre un Cullen.

\- Mais bien sûr Monsieur, répondit Edward avec le même air innocent plaqué sur le visage. Thomas Edinson a inventé l'ampoule en 1879.

Le professeur, irrité qu'Edward ait la bonne réponse alors qu'il ne suivait manifestement pas le cours, renifla avec mépris avant de reprendre son explication où il s'était interrompu.

Edward prit alors la décision d'essayer de parler à Harry pour en savoir plus. Le don de Jasper pourrait être utile afin de calmer le jeune homme si jamais il réagissait assez violemment mais Edward préférait y aller tout seul. Si Harry était bel et bien recherché, il se montrerait peut-être plus enclin à parler seul avec le télépathe plutôt qu'entouré de cinq vampires. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Car Edward ne pouvait occulter la sourde inquiétude qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis que Harry avait découvert leur secret.

En tant que vampire âgé de pratiquement un siècle, on pourrait croire qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de la patience, et c'est vrai que c'était généralement le cas, mais s'agissant de Harry, Edward ne pu se contenir et leva la main.

\- Monsieur Cullen ? fit l'enseignant, irrité d'être à nouveau interrompu dans son interminable explication, à cause du même élève qui plus est.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'aimerai sortir Monsieur, mentit le télépathe sans la moindre gêne, ni la moindre honte.

\- Eh bien sortez que Diable ! Et cessez donc d'interrompre mon cours, voulez vous, rétorqua l'enseignant.

Il regarda son élève ranger ses affaires, soupira, puis demanda pour la forme :

\- Faut-il qu'un de vos camarades vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie, dit le vampire.

Avant que le professeur ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, il était dans le couloir. Il mit quelques mètres entre lui et sa salle de cours puis s'arrêta. Il respira à pleins poumons, s'imprégnant de toutes les odeurs qui l'entouraient, afin de trouver Harry. Il commença à déambuler lentement dans les couloirs, cherchant à identifier l'odeur du bel humain qui ne quittait pas ses pensées, parmi celles de tous les autres élèves. Soudain, il s'immobilisa, humant l'air. Cette fragrance... une odeur délicate, indubitablement masculine... un parfum légèrement boisé mêlé à un peu de savon... et d'une note très subtile, presque... animale...

Il l'avait trouvé. Seul Harry dégageait cet envoûtant parfum mêlé de puissance. Edward était intrigué. L'odeur d'Harry l'attirait terriblement, et pourtant elle ne déclenchait nullement sa soif.

 _Comment un simple humain peut-il receler tant de mystères et soulever tant de questions par sa simple présence ?_

Sur cette pensée, le vampire remonta la piste de l'odeur tel un prédateur chassant sa proie, et arriva finalement devant la porte d'une salle de maths. Il écouta les pensées qu'il captait provenant de la salle dans un brouhaha permanent :

 _Pfff, j'comprend que dalle à ce que baratine le prof..._

 _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est une dérivée de x ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour me retrouver prof dans un lycée aussi pourri, perdu au fin fond des États-Unis ?_

 _Quoi ? Mais il se rend compte le prof qu'on en a rien à foutre de ce qu'il raconte ?...Comme si ce qu'il nous apprend allait nous servir dans la vie..._

 _What ? Il a marqué quoi là ?... Putain comment c'est possible d'écrire aussi mal ?!_

 _Zzzzzzz... Zzzzzzz..._

 _La vache, qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde..._

 _Oh my god ! Il est tellement beau le nouveau... J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure... Je me demande s'il a une copine... J'oserai jamais lui poser la question ! Oh allez, s'il tourne la tête vers moi, je lui demande de sortir avec moi !... Tourne la tête... Allez quoi, tourne la tête !_

Gagné. Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Edward avait sa confirmation. Décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout, il frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Edward ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva immédiatement devant une trentaine de regards interrogateurs. Immédiatement, il remarqua Harry, assis vers le fond de la salle, à côté de Jennifer, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus et aux lèvres roses. Sans pouvoir vraiment se l'expliquer, Edward ressentit un profond mécontentement de voir cette humaine à côté de son Harry.

 _Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser à lui en disant MON Harry ?_ se demanda Edward, légèrement perturbé et ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de penser une telle chose.

\- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

Le vampire reporta son attention sur l'enseignant, sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble intérieur.

Monsieur Joshua était un grand black taillé comme un joueur de basket, mais d'un caractère très calme. Edward l'avait eu l'année précédente et il appréciait cet homme qui était d'une patience rare avec ses élèves bien qu'il n'ait guère apprécié sa mutation à Forks il y avait trois ans de ça.

\- Veuillez me pardonner d'interrompre votre cours Monsieur Joshua, mais Harry Black est demandé à l'administration pour régler son absence d'hier, mentit Edward encore une fois sans la moindre gêne.

\- Oh bien sûr, pas de soucis ! répondit l'enseignant avant de se tourner vers le sorcier. Vous pouvez y aller Monsieur Black, je suis sûr qu'il y aura bien un de vos camarades qui s'occupera de vous faire passer la fin du cours ultérieurement.

Harry haussa un sourcil, sceptique, mais commença à ranger ses affaires. Jennifer posa une main aux ongles roses fushia sur le bras de son beau voisin de table qui s'écarta brusquement, comme s'il avait été brûlé par ce simple contact, ce qui, bien sûr, n'échappa pas à Edward. Jennifer ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde et roucoula :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je m'occupe de tout !

Le dit Harry répondit par un grognement peu amène, se leva et traversa la classe, sentant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. En passant devant le tableau, il adressa un signe de tête à Monsieur Joshua avant de suivre Edward dans le couloir. Le vampire le regarda, sans un mot. Pas besoin du don de Jasper pour voir que le sorcier était tendu et d'une humeur noire ! Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Harry pousse un soupir énervé.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, vampire ? Je me doute que ce n'est pas l'administration qui t'envoie, j'y suis passé tout à l'heure, juste avant d'aller en cours.

\- Tu as raison, c'était juste un prétexte pour te faire sortir de la classe, répondit Edward de sa merveilleuse voix chantante.

Les magnifiques émeraudes scintillantes d'Harry se durcirent et son regard se fit soudain glacial. La magie du Sauveur se répandit dans l'air et Edward fut stupéfait par l'impression de puissance qui semblait se dégager de l'humain en face de lui. Il était légèrement décontenancé. En apparence, rien n'avait changé, pourtant le vampire sentait que quelque chose d'étrange venait de se produire, comme... une sorte de vibration dans l'air.

\- J'aimerai te parler Harry, se reprit finalement le télépathe. Mais pas ici, allons plutôt dehors.

\- Comme il te plaira, fit Harry, menaçant. Mais si j'étais toi, je ne tenterais rien de stupide. Tu sais qui je suis. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Tu n'aurais pas la moindre chance face à moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Edward sentit un frisson d'appréhension courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment un simple humain de même pas vingt ans pouvait-il le rendre aussi anxieux, lui, un vampire pratiquement centenaire.

 _Que veut-il dire ?_ s'interrogea Edward. _Qui est-il, et pourquoi est-il si sûr de lui lorsqu'il prétend que je le connais ? Et surtout... qu'a-t-il fait pour être recherché ?_

Harry, inconscient de toutes les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis, tourna les talons et sortit dans la cours du lycée, suivit par un Edward qui bouillonnait de poser toutes ses questions. Le vampire prit la tête de leur duo et s'éloigna en direction de la forêt qui bordait l'établissement.

Harry devait quand même admettre que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il appréciait à Forks, c'était bien la gigantesque forêt environnante. Cela plaisait énormément à la panthère en lui.

Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, Edward s'arrêta et se tourna vers le sorcier qui se tenait sur le qui-vive. Tout compte fait, le télépathe se félicita de ne pas avoir emmené son frère avec lui. Vu la tension qui émanait de Harry, Jasper aurait été sur les nerfs.

\- Tu voulais que l'on sorte, c'est chose faite, déclara durement Harry. Parle maintenant.

Le vampire ne se démonta pas face à la brusquerie du sorcier.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire Harry, commença Edward d'une voix empreinte de calme et de douceur. Je ne vais pas nier, cela ne servirait à rien. Tu as raison, ma famille et moi sommes des vampires et nous vivons incognito parmi les humains. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment tu connais notre existence.

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébènes eut un reniflement de mépris en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Cesse tes idioties, veux-tu ? fit-il. Tu sais bien comment je connais l'existence des vampires, ne me prend pas pour un moldu !

\- Un moldu ? répéta Edward sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Harry, le visage dur. Ma patience a des limites et tu viens de les atteindre. Alors cesse de jouer à l'idiot échapper de St Mangouste ! Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron et dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu les aurors et les journalistes de ma présence à Forks !

 _St Mangouste ? Tourner autour du chaudron ? Les aurors ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

\- Que veux-tu ? continua la Sauveur, hargneux. De l'or ? Combien de gallions vaut ton silence et celui de ta famille ?

\- Harry je ne comprend absolument rien à ce que tu racontes, dit Edward qui commençait à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de l'humain face à lui. Ma famille et moi ne te voulons aucun mal, tu n'as pas à nous craindre.

Harry sentit sa fureur s'accroître face à ce vampire qui faisait semblant de ne pas le connaître, de ne pas connaître la magie et qui se jouait de lui en lui cachant ses intentions à son égard. Sa magie échappa à son contrôle et Edward se sentit soudain projeté en arrière. Il alla s'écraser contre le tronc d'un arbre qui gémit face à la dureté du corps vampirique. Le télépathe voulu bouger mais une force invisible le retenait contre l'arbre. Harry s'avança, terriblement majestueux avec ces yeux captivants et le vent qui faisait voleter ses mèches d'un noir de jais, exposant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Lorsqu'il s'adressa au vampire, la voix de Harry était basse et d'un froid que l'on pouvait sans problème qualifier de polaire.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir te jouer de moi, Edward Cullen, sache que tu fais une grossière erreur. Tu es à ma merci, je pourrai t'ôter la vie d'un simple _Avada Kedavra_ sans que tu ne puisses esquisser le moindre geste. Et je n'hésiterai pas. Ce n'est pas en hésitant que je suis devenu le Sauveur.

La pression exercée sur Edward s'évanouit soudainement et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, devant Harry. L'humain lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers le lycée, abandonnant le vampire choqué derrière lui. Edward n'essaya pas de le retenir, trop chamboulé. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Comment cet humain avait-il pu le projeter et le maintenir ainsi sur le tronc d'arbre ? Harry Black prétendait pouvoir lui ôter la vie d'un simple geste et après ce qu'il venait de vivre, Edward était plutôt tenté de le croire...

 _ **À suivre...**_

Alors verdict ? Vous attendiez avec impatience qu'Harry découvre la véritable nature des Cullen, c'est chose faite ! Désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendaient de voir Harry et Edward se rapprocher mais ce n'est encore pour tout de suite, comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de trop brusquer les choses ;)

Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Encore merci pour votre lecture !


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de l'attente, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à terminer ce chapitre mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspirations et surtout de temps. Je ne sais pas vous (pour ceux qui sont encore dans les études) mais depuis la rentrée j'ai l'impression que tous mes profs se sont passés le mot pour nous ensevelir sous les devoirs. Résultat, ça ne m'aide guère à avancer cette histoire... Mais qu'importe, le chapitre six est là et je dois dire qu'il me plaît vraiment beaucoup, j'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas ! Harry y fait des découvertes très intéressantes pour la suite et qui lui donnent matière à réfléchir.

En tout cas pour me faire pardonner le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les précédents. Et dernière chose : je tiens comme d'habitude à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, qui me laissent des reviews ou qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs favoris, merci beaucoup !

 **IMPORTANT : Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai sortir le chapitre suivant puisque pour l'instant je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire et, comme je viens de le dire au dessus, j'ai assez peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture en ce moment. Néanmoins je serai en vacances dans quelques jours, j'espère alors avoir l'inspiration pour vous écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

 **Très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, à midi et demi, les Cullen se retrouvèrent au réfectoire. À l'autre bout de la salle, Harry était assis seul à une table. Pour une fois, personne n'avait été assez fou pour l'approcher. Depuis son altercation avec Edward, le jeune homme était dans une colère noire et les ondes négatives de fureur qui émanaient de lui avaient découragées tous les élèves, même les plus téméraires. Le sorcier se contentait de réduire en charpie la nourriture dans son assiette et n'avait pas avalé une bouchée. Régulièrement, il fusillait des yeux la table où se trouvaient les cinq vampires.

Jasper était dans tous ses états.

\- Jasper, ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Rosalie en posant sa main sur celle, crispée, de celui qui se faisait passer pour son frère jumeau.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit-il en serrant les dents. Harry ressent une telle fureur... Tout se bouscule : la hargne, l'incompréhension... la peur...

L'empathe ne savait pas comment gérer les émotions du sorcier. En temps normal, même si c'était quelquefois difficile, Jasper s'accommodait plutôt bien de son don, mais Harry venait tout chambouler. Ses émotions étaient d'une telle violence ! Le vampire était peiné du changement d'Harry à leur égard. La veille encore, l'humain se montrait agréable avec eux et ressentait beaucoup de sympathie pour les Cullen. Mais depuis qu'il avait mystérieusement découvert leur véritable nature, il avait changé du tout au tout.

Soudain, Harry Black se leva, récupéra son sac à dos et sortit du réfectoire, le pas rageur. Jasper poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et se reconcentra sur ce que ses frères disaient.

\- Alors Edward, comment ça c'est passé ta discussion avec Harry-le-grognon ? demanda Emmet, amusé.

Sa plaisanterie tomba à plat et ne parvint pas à leur tirer un sourire.

\- J'ai appelé Carlisle et Esmée, nous les retrouverons à la maison dans cinq minutes, je vous expliquerai tout à ce moment là.

Les quatre autres regardèrent le télépathe, étonnés. Edward semblait préoccupé et cela inquiéta tout le monde. Ils se levèrent et sortirent à leur tour du réfectoire. Une fois éloignés du lycée, les cinq vampires se mirent à courir et quelques minutes furent suffisantes pour qu'ils atteignent leur lieu de vie.

Leurs parents les attendaient dans le salon, légèrement anxieux quant à la raison de ce rassemblement demandé par le vampire télépathe. Esmée s'avança vers eux ?

\- Les enfants ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ? Vous allez tous bien ?

Le patriarche du clan Cullen s'avança à son tour avant de passer son bras sur les épaules de sa compagne.

\- Calme toi, ma douce, fit-il de sa voix calme et mélodieuse. Laisse leur donc le temps de parler.

Edward lui adressa un hochement de tête de remerciement. Les vampires s'assirent tous dans le grand canapé blanc qui trônait dans le salon.

\- Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il ? redemanda Esmée, un peu plus calme bien que toujours anxieuse.

\- C'est une très bonne question ! rétorqua Alice. Je n'ai eu de cesse de le demander à Edward, mais mon cher frère adoré refusait de dire quoi que ce soit tant que l'on ne serait pas tous présents !

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Jasper prit la parole :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Depuis ta discussion avec Harry je te sens perturbé et presque... effrayé.

Le vampire aux cheveux de bronze poussa un profond soupir, une main lasse sur le visage alors que les membres du clan Cullen commençaient réellement à s'inquiéter.

\- Et si on commençait par le début ? proposa Edward en se reprenant.

Son visage fut extrêmement sérieux lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses parents.

\- Il sait. J'ignore comment il l'a appris mais Harry sait pour notre condition de vampire.

Esmée hoqueta, stupéfaite.

\- Depuis qu'il l'a découvert, Harry se montre très... hostile à notre égard, continua le télépathe en essayant de faire abstraction du petit pincement au cour que déclenchait cette annonce. Il nous a pris à parti pour savoir pourquoi nous n'avions pas encore prévenu les journalistes et les... « aurors », quoi que cela puisse être, de sa présence à Forks. Je me suis ensuite débrouillé pour le faire sortir de cours, je voulais absolument lui parler, je ne pouvais pas attendre ! Savoir la manière dont il a eu connaissance de notre existence me semblait impératif !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda Carlisle, soucieux.

\- Harry semble absolument persuadé que nous le connaissons et cette fois-ci je suis certain qu'il est recherché, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Il était furieux, j'ai tenté de le rassurer en lui disant que nous ne lui voulions aucun mal mais il refusait de m'écouter, il m'a proposé de l'argent pour acheter notre silence sur son identité. Harry était hors de lui, il était persuadé que je faisais semblant de ne pas le connaître et il a commencé à me menacer.

\- C'est un humain, comme s'il pouvait te faire quoi que se soit ! s'exclama Emmett en souriant, essayant par la même occasion de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tentative qui échoua lamentablement.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, au début...

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Rosalie.

Edward resta silencieux de longues secondes avant de dire doucement :

\- Harry n'est pas un humain complètement... normal. Il est parvenu à me projeter contre un arbre et à m'y maintenir, sans me toucher et sans faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais complètement immobilisé, j'étais incapable de me dégager, combien même ma vie en aurait dépendue...

 **oOoOoOo**

Voilà maintenant une semaine que s'était déroulée l'altercation entre Edward et Harry, et ce dernier se montrait toujours très hostile envers les Cullen. Ce comportement peinait particulièrement Edward et Jasper : le premier car il était terriblement intrigué par le sorcier et ses étranges pouvoirs malgré sa récente mésaventure, le second car, pour la première fois de sa longue vie de vampire, il avait senti une sorte de lien de compréhension mutuelle entre le jeune homme et lui.

Après l'incroyable révélation d'Edward la semaine passée, les Cullen avaient décidé de se tenir prêt au départ si nécessaire, mais Harry Black ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de leur porter préjudice. Pour le moment, il se contentait de les éviter au maximum et de les fusiller du regard chaque fois qu'il les croisait, ce qui commençait à exaspérer Rosalie. Elle n'appréciait guère le nouveau comportement d'Harry et Emmett devait en permanence faire appel à des trésors de diplomatie pour calmer sa compagne.

En réalité, c'était surtout la peur qui motivait la réaction de la superbe jeune femme. Sa famille était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde et elle craignait plus que tout de la perdre.

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry aussi avait peur. Il avait tout abandonné derrière lui en quittant l'Angleterre, absolument tout, dans le seul espoir de commencer une nouvelle vie là où personne ne le connaissait. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un clan de vampires. Durant la guerre il lui était arrivé de côtoyer des vampires mais cela c'était rarement bien terminé puisque la quasi-totalité des membres de cette espèce s'était alliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant les Cullen ne semblaient pas partager cette mentalité puisqu'ils se mêlaient aux moldus. Mais ce qui déstabilisait Harry, c'était la couleur dorée de leurs yeux. En raison de leur régime alimentaire, les vampires avaient les yeux rouges, du même rouge que le sang dont ils se nourrissaient. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas des Cullen ? Cette question l'obsédait. C'est pourquoi Harry était actuellement en train de fouiller dans ses anciens manuels d'école de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les vampires étaient un sujet traité en première et deuxième années à Poudlard mais entre Quirrell et Lockhart, Harry avait quelques lacunes sur le sujet. Malheureusement ses bouquins d'école ne l'aidèrent pas plus. Il eut alors l'idée de chercher dans un livre que Rémus lui avait offert à Noël, deux ans auparavant.

Il parcouru le chapitre dédié aux vampires, à la recherche d'une quelconque référence à des yeux dorés. Puis son attention fut attirée par un paragraphe en bas de page :

 _ **« L'histoire des vampires se perd dans la nuit des temps et leur origine remonte à des temps très anciens. On sait néanmoins qu'à un moment donné dans l'histoire, les vampires ont été en contact avec des moldus. En effet, l'existence des vampires est un mythe très répandu chez les moldus, bien que leurs connaissances en la matière se trouvent être assez limitées et pleines d'erreurs. D'après eux, les vampires sont des créatures nocturnes qui sucent le sang de leurs victimes, fuient le soleil qui les réduit en cendres, se métamorphosent en chauve-souris, en loup, en chien ou en chat, ou bien se dissipent en une traînée de brouillard ou de fumée.**_

 _ **Ces idées feraient sourire n'importe quel sorcier : comme chacun le sait, les vampires sont des êtres magiques connus pour mordre et sucer le sang de leurs victimes. Redoutables prédateurs, le Ministère de la Magie les considère comme des créatures partiellement humaines. Malgré leur dangerosité, la chasse aux vampires est interdite par l'article 12 du**_ **Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines.** ** _Contrairement aux croyances moldues, les vampires ne brûlent pas au contact des rayons solaires mais ils se mettent au contraire à briller de milles feux, comme s'ils étaient recouvert d'une fine couche de diamant. De plus, ils ne peuvent se transformer en un quelconque animal, seuls les sorciers animagi ont ce pouvoir. Tout comme ils ne possèdent aucun don qui leur permettraient de se transformer en brouillard ou fumée._**

 _ **Les vampires sont certes bien connus de la population sorcière, cependant, leur espèce cache encore de nombreux secrets. En effet, très peu de personnes savent qu'il existe aussi des vampires moldus, aussi incroyable que cela puisse nous paraître à nous autres sorciers. Leur existence serait due aux méfaits commis par des vampires renégats il y a plus de cinq milles ans de cela. Ces vampires, dont l'identité s'est perdue au fil des siècles, ont brisé une des plus grandes règles du monde magique : ils transformèrent de simples moldus en vampires. Malheureusement, il est aujourd'hui trop tard pour les détruire. Malgré leur transformation, ces vampires moldus demeurent totalement ignorants de l'existence du monde magique et les vampires du monde sorcier ne les évoquent jamais, les considérant comme la honte de leur race.**_

 _ **Ces vampires moldus ne sont pas sous la responsabilité du Ministère de la Magie, cependant ils possèdent un semblant de gouvernement. Ils sont dirigés par le plus grand et le plus puissant clan de vampires moldus : les Volturi. Équivalent de la royauté dans le monde des vampires dénués de magie, les Volturi imposent les lois et ont pour mission de s'assurer que leur existence demeure secrète auprès des simples moldus. Depuis plus de trois milles ans les Volturi ont établis et appliqués un certain nombre de lois auxquelles les vampires moldus sont tenus d'obéir. Dans le cas contraire, la sentence est généralement la mort.**_

 _ **La plupart de ces lois visent à conserver leur anonymat :**_

 _ **\- Les chasses doivent être discrètes, avec des victimes peu susceptibles d'être manquées leurs restes doivent être éliminés et les territoires doivent être changés régulièrement.**_

 _ **\- Comme ils sont incapables de se maîtriser, les enfants immortels ne doivent pas être créés. Cette création est le tabou ultime et punissable par la mort des enfants, du créateur, de ceux qui défendent l'enfant et de ceux qui connaissent son existence.**_

 _ **\- Traiter avec des Enfants de la Lune, sauf à des fins d'extermination, est interdit.**_

 _ **\- Les vampires n'ont pas le droit de s'exposer à la lumière du soleil en présence d'humains. Dans le cas où cette consigne ne serait pas respectée, la sentence serait la mort, aussi bien pour le vampire que pour tout humain ayant assisté à la scène.**_

 _ **\- L'interaction des vampires avec les humains ne doit pas trop attirer l'attention. Si un être humain prend conscience de l'existence de l'un d'entre eux, le vampire en faute serait chargé de faire taire cet humain. Deux options se présentent alors : l'humain est soit transformé en vampire, soit il est exécuté afin de garantir son silence.**_

Harry referma le livre, profondément songeur. Il ignorait totalement qu'il existait des vampires moldus. Jamais les professeurs Quirrell et Lockhart n'en avaient parlé, bien qu'en y réfléchissant ce n'était guère étonnant... C'était le genre d'information dont Hermione aurait pu lui parler des heures durant. Il eut soudain la vision de son amie, installée à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, à moitié cachée par de vieux et poussiéreux ouvrages, en train de remplir des kilomètres de parchemin de ses notes fines et soignées.

Poussant un soupir rendu légèrement tremblant par l'émotion, Harry s'obligea à effacer cette image de son esprit. Songer à Hermione ou Ron était bien trop douloureux et bien au-delà de ses forces. Le jeune homme se reconcentra tant bien que mal sur son problème. Les Cullen seraient-ils des moldus transformés en vampires ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Edward avait prétendu ne pas savoir qui il était. Mais la couleur de leurs yeux restait un mystère : à aucun moment le livre ne faisait mention de vampires aux yeux dorés...

 **oOoOoOo**

Malgré sa découverte et son hypothèse selon laquelle les Cullen seraient des moldus transformés, Harry avait continué à les éviter comme la peste. Élève solitaire, il ne s'était pas vraiment lié avec les autres étudiants de Forks, malgré leur insistance. Mais Harry n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'un immense mur infranchissable les séparait. Ils étaient pour la plupart tous nés à Forks ou dans les environs, ils se connaissaient tous plus ou moins depuis la petite enfance et les seules choses qu'ils avaient à faire étaient d'aller en cours, de s'amuser : de vivre, tout simplement. Jamais ils n'avaient connus les pires aspects de la vie.

Harry était orphelin, il avait grandi sans amour, maltraité par ce qui lui restait de famille. Et plus les années avaient passées, plus la vie s'était montrée impitoyable. Combien de fois au juste avait-il risqué sa vie, combien de fois avait-il défié la mort ? Il s'était retrouvé plongé au cœur d'une guerre sans l'avoir désiré, il était devenu le symbole de la Lumière, le leader d'un camp dépassé par les événements. Harry avait vu les pires horreurs qui puissent exister. Il avait subi la torture, il connaissait la faim, le froid, la solitude, la peur, la douleur. Oh oui, il connaissait tout cela et bien plus encore ! Il avait vu la mort, la mort de ses proches, mais pas seulement. Il était lui même mort avant de ressusciter, il avait connu l'effroi des combats et des champs de batailles, il avait entendu les pleurs, les hurlements, les explosions, les bruits sourds des corps sans vie tombant au sol, et ces sons étaient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Lorsque l'on a entendu le tumulte des combats, on ne peut l'oublier.

Toutes les épreuves qu'Harry avait traversées étaient marquées au fer rouge sur son corps, dans son cœur et dans son âme. Comment espérer revenir à une vie normale après cela ? Comment se comportait un adolescent de dix huit lorsqu'il n'était pas sur un champ de bataille et qu'il n'avait pas les mains couvertes du sang des ennemis qu'il venait de tuer ? Il ne savait plus. Harry avait oublié ce genre de petites choses qui semblaient de prime abord si anodines, si naturelles qu'on les faisait sans y penser, mais qui à présent lui paraissaient insurmontables.

C'est pourquoi il ne se mêlait pas aux autres étudiants, évitant le plus possible de les côtoyer. Il lui semblait quelque fois que la période où il était lui-même un simple étudiant à Poudlard remontait à un siècle tant cela lui paraissait lointain. De plus, les réflexes acquis durant la guerre étaient devenus tellement ancrés en lui qu'il continuait à se comporter comme un combattant : il se méfiait de tout le monde, ne faisait confiance à personne, se tenait toujours sur le qui-vive, la baguette à portée de main, vérifiait sans cesse que personne ne le suivait et la première chose qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, c'était de repérer toutes les issues possibles en cas de fuite.

Harry avait oublié comment vivre. Il ne savait plus que survivre.

 **oOoOoOo**

En tant qu'ancien soldat, Jasper avait bien évidemment remarqué ce genre de détails puisqu'il avait lui-même les mêmes réflexes. Cela lui avait tout d'abord paru impossible mais à présent il en était persuadé : Harry était un soldat. Mais cette certitude, loin d'éclaircir le « Mystère Black » comme disait Edward, ne faisait que l'épaissir toujours plus.

Son frère télépathe était, à mesure que les jours passaient, de plus en plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir lire les pensés du bel anglais qui l'obsédait. Les enfants Cullen avaient néanmoins fait une nouvelle découverte surprenante. Harry Black était un jeune homme intelligent mais il avait de très grosses lacunes. Il rencontrait des difficultés dans chaque matière, comme s'il ne les avait pas étudiées depuis très longtemps. Mais ces lacunes dépassaient largement le cadre scolaire : il semblait ignorer un grand nombre d'événements importants qui avaient eu lieu dans le monde ces dernières années. Il ne connaissait pas le nom du président et paraissait avoir plusieurs années de retard dans bien des domaines, comme s'il avait longtemps vécu coupé du monde.

Jasper en était là de ses réflexions quand son don capta une intense douleur qui ne lui appartenait pas. C'était comme si son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines, que de l'acide rongeait ses os, il lui semblait que sa peau chauffait, chauffait et fondait lentement alors qu'une nuée d'insectes invisibles le piquaient de leur dard empoisonné. Les traits tendus par cette douleur étrangère, Jasper prenait de profondes inspirations qui, si elles ne lui étaient plus nécessaires pour vivre, l'aidaient à se calmer et à reprendre contenance.

Lentement, il reprit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Installé dans un coin , à une table près d'une fenêtre, le vampire était le seul élève présent dans le CDI du lycée. De taille modeste, le lieu n'en demeurait pas moins agréable et calme. Les murs étaient peins dans une belle teinte chocolat et le sol était recouvert d'étagères où s'empilaient des livres traitants d'une multitude de sujets divers.

Jasper aimait beaucoup venir s'y réfugier lorsqu'il n'avait pas cours ou qu'il n'était pas en présence des autres Cullen, car très peu d'élèves s'y rendaient, préférant les salles informatiques du bâtiment d'à côté. Cet endroit peu fréquenté était une véritable bénédiction pour le vampire car il n'était plus la cible de tous les sentiments d'autrui, à moins que l'émotion ressentie ne soit particulièrement forte et l'atteigne jusqu'ici. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il était au CDI, les seuls sentiments qu'il avait à gérer hormis les siens étaient ceux de Monsieur Chase, le documentaliste. Petit homme voûte aux cheveux blancs, appuyé sur une canne dont le pommeau représentait le globe terrestre, il portait de petites lunettes rondes argentées derrière lesquelles on pouvait voir deux yeux chocolats à l'éclat malicieux. Pleins de vie et d'humour, Monsieur Chase aimait beaucoup Jasper qui était un des seuls élèves à venir dans son antre, comme il l'appelait, et avec qui il était agréable d'échanger quelques mots. L'empathe appréciait également le vieil homme ( qui était en réalité bien plus jeune que lui) qui prenait son métier très à cœur et qui aimait lui conseiller des livres ou tout simplement lui raconter des anecdotes sur l'époque où il était lui-même élève.

Mais Jasper, ébranlé par la douleur qu'il avait capté rangea ses affaires. Le voyant faire, le vieux documentaliste s'étonna, du bureau où il était occupé à réparer quelques livres endommagés.

\- Tu pars déjà Jasper ? Tu n'es là que depuis un quart d'heure.

\- Désolé Monsieur Chase mais je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire, répondit poliment Jasper.

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un dernier sourire ainsi qu'un jovial « À bientôt ! » puis le vampire sortit à l'extérieur. Il savait qui était la victime de la douleur qu'il continuait à ressentir bien qu'il la canalise au maximum. Une seule personne de sa connaissance ressentait des émotions d'une telle violence : Harry Black.

Alors, comme son frère télépathe l'avait fait une semaine auparavant, Jasper repéra l'odeur si particulière du jeune humain qui ne déclenchait étrangement pas sa soif et se laissa guider. La piste olfactive l'emmena vers la forêt bordant le lycée, à environ dix mètres sous le couvert des arbres.

Après la mésaventure d'Edward la semaine passée, les Cullen avaient convenus d'éviter au maximum le jeune anglais. Et comme ce dernier faisait de même de son côté, il ne s'était rien passé de fâcheux. Mais bien qu'il sache qu'Harry était dangereux, Jasper ne pouvait l'ignorer et l'abandonner à la douleur qu'il ressentait. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut.

Étendu au sol sur son flanc gauche, les mains crispées sur sa cuisse droite, Harry Black n'avait, pour l'heure, rien du sorcier menaçant qui avait tant impressionné et inquiété Edward. Le teint devenu livide, les yeux fermés entourés de profondes cernes violettes, les dents serrées, les sourcils froncés le visage crispé d'Harry était l'image même de la douleur. Quelquefois, son corps était parcouru de spasmes de souffrance. Jasper fut impressionné par la manière dont Harry gérait la douleur : n'importe quel humain aurait hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales face à une telle souffrance.

Faisant fi de la prudence, le vampire se précipita au côté du sorcier et lui envoya immédiatement une puissante vague apaisante qu'il maintint en continu. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, la respiration du jeune homme s'apaisa et son corps jusqu'alors tendu comme un arc se relâcha légèrement.

\- Harry ? fit doucement Jasper, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le Sauveur ouvrit alors les yeux, ses émeraudes assombries par la souffrance. Il eut tout d'abord envie de dire au vampire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était mais il n'en n'avait pas la force. Et sa crise s'était étrangement calmée en présence du Cullen, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'intriguer.

\- Ta douleur ne semble pas avoir totalement disparue mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir faire plus, s'excusa Jasper, sincèrement désolé de constater que, malgré son don, il ne pouvait totalement aider l'adolescent.

Harry essaya de se redresser et malgré sa méfiance, il ne repoussa pas les deux mains, glacées mais secourables, qui l'y aidèrent. Puis, une fois qu'il fut adossé contre le large tronc d'un arbre recouvert d'une tendre mousse verte, ce que venait de dire son vis-à-vis fit son chemin dans son esprit.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu ne pouvais faire plus... Alors c'est toi qui a calmé la douleur ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse mais pourtant ferme, ses yeux insondables plongés dans ceux du vampire.

\- C'est exact.

\- Comment ? Comment as-tu fait cela ? le pressa le gryffondor alors qu'il essayait de ne pas trop se laisser aller à l'éclair d'espoir qu'il sentait croître dans son cœur, par peur d'être déçu.

Depuis cinq mois qu'il subissait ces crises, jamais il n'avait trouvé de remède qui calmait la douleur comme venait de le faire Jasper. Les potions antidouleurs n'avaient qu'un effet très limité alors qu'il prenait des doses qu'il savait bien trop fortes. Il avait conscience d'être devenu dépendant ce cette potion et que bientôt son corps montrerait des signes d'overdose, mais il était déjà trop tard : il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Il pensa avec une amertume étrangement teintée de nostalgie à la réaction qu'aurait eu le Professeur Rogue. Lui qui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois que les potions pouvaient êtres aussi bénéfiques que nocives et qu'en abuser menait à la dépendance et pouvait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques, aurait été furieux de l'utilisation qu'il faisait de son enseignement. Sachant cela, Rogue l'aurait traité d'abruti congénital arrogant qui se croyait au dessus de tout et de tout le monde, de gamin insolent, irresponsable et imbu de lui-même qui était le digne fils de son enfoiré de père.

Harry se demanda brièvement si son exil et sa solitude ne lui pesaient pas plus qu'il ne l'imaginait pour se mettre à regretter ses joutes verbales avec son ancien prof de potions. Car Merlin savait que, malgré l'immense respect qu'Harry avait pour Rogue depuis qu'il avait vu ses souvenirs dans la pensine, il devait être sérieusement atteint pour regretter le caractère exécrable du défunt serpentard.

Jasper, étonné par les sentiments qu'éprouvait Harry se décida à répondre puisqu'il connaissait déjà l'existence des vampires.

\- C'est grâce à mon don, expliqua-t-il. Je suis un empathe : j'ai le pouvoir de ressentir les émotions des gens et de les influencer, comme je viens de le faire pour calmer ta souffrance.

Oubliant momentanément sa décision de se tenir éloigné des Cullen, le sorcier, très intéressé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, laissa échapper une réaction très spontanée.

\- Tu ressens les émotions des gens ? Par Merlin, ce doit être affreux !

L'expression horrifiée et pourtant compatissante de l'humain fit rire Jasper.

\- La plupart du temps les gens ont tendance à trouver cela plutôt cool, fit Jasper amusé avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry, toute animosité des derniers jours envolée, regardait le vampire avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Mais ça fonctionne comment ? Tu les ressens en permanence ou bien tu décides du moment où tu veux l'utiliser ? C'est pas pénible parfois ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, le vampire s'installa dans l'herbe et lui répondit avec plaisir, trop heureux qu'Harry ait laissé de côté sa haine à l'égard des Cullen.

\- Pour tout te dire, en réalité ce don n'est pas toujours aussi cool qu'il en a l'air. Il n'y a pas de bouton on/off, je ne décide pas de capter les émotions ou non, ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Je ressens en permanence les émotions des gens qui m'entourent et s'il le faut, je peux les modifier. Je peux calmer une foule en furie ou au contraire mettre une assemblée paisible dans une rage folle, je peux faire souffrir le martyr à quelqu'un ou bien je peux amoindrir la douleur, comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Mais lorsque je me trouve dans un lieu fréquenté j'ai plus de mal à me contrôler et à faire la part des choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens dans ces moments là ? l'interrogea Harry, fasciné, toute douleur oubliée.

\- C'est particulièrement pénible, admit l'empathe. Imagine toi dans un tourbillon sans fin de bruits et de sensations, d'émotions contradictoires les unes les autres qui te traversent mais qui pourtant ne t'appartiennent pas, qui embrouillent tes sens jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce que toi tu ressens...

L'humain lui lança un regard compatissant et Jasper demanda :

\- Dis moi Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a provoqué une telle douleur ?

Immédiatement, le visage du sorcier se ferma et un masque de neutralité y prit place.

\- Rien d'important, une vieille blessure qui a mal guérie, éluda-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- Tu mens, fit le vampire qui reprit aussitôt, coupant les protestations qui naissaient sur les lèvres du Survivant. Tu mens mais c'est ton droit de ne pas me dire ce que tu as. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te forcer à te confier. Sache juste que je ressens tes émotions Harry, ce n'est guère malin de me mentir, dis moi plutôt que ça ne me regarde pas ou que tu ne souhaites pas en parler. Je comprendrai, tu sais.

Incertain, Harry lança un regard hésitant au vampire qui lui souriait doucement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de ses crises, non, mais il était obligé d'avouer qu'il appréciait Jasper et qu'il était agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un, chose qu'il ne faisait guère ces derniers jours. Et puis, si les Cullen étaient bien des moldus transformés, alors ils ignoraient réellement qui il était. Était-ce imprudent et stupide (Rogue aurait simplement dit gryffondorien) que de cesser de se comporter aussi durement envers la famille de vampires à qui il n'avait rien à reprocher en réalité ? Mais il se sentait parfois si seul, le soir lorsqu'il se retrouvait face aux photos de ses amis morts, dans son cottage vide... C'est pourquoi, malgré la sonnerie qui retentissait à cet instant, Harry ne fit pas un geste pour se rendre en cours. Jasper non plus.

\- Est-ce que tu es le seul de ton clan à avoir un pouvoir ? l'interrogea Harry.

Jasper eut la fugace pensée que ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent de sa part d'informer cet humain sur leurs dons mais il la chassa bien vite. Il voyait bien qu'Harry semblait à nouveau dans de meilleures dispositions à l'égard de sa famille. Tout comme son frère Edward, l'empathe était persuadé que le jeune anglais était quelqu'un de bien, malgré tous ses secrets et les mystères l'entourant. S'il voulait gagner sa confiance, mieux valait commencer dès à présent par montrer sa bonne foi.

\- Non, nous sommes trois, répondit-il. Edward, Alice et moi. Alice a le don de voyance, elle voit le futur. Ou pour être plus précis, elle voit des hypothèses de ce qui risque d'arriver, de ce qui arrivera. C'est assez compliqué, ce n'est pas une science exacte. Le futur n'est pas défini, des choses, des événements peuvent changer ce qui va se passer. Alice est parfois certaine que sa vision va se réaliser, mais la plupart du temps c'est plus incertain. Elle peut avoir des visions d'une incroyable précision ou ne ressentir qu'une vague impression, un pressentiment.

Il se tu quelques secondes puis reprit.

\- Harry, Edward est à environ trente mètres de nous, il demande s'il peut nous rejoindre.

Le sorcier hésita quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, se demandant brièvement si Edward lui en voulait pour la manière dont il l'avait attaqué voilà une semaine.

\- C'est bon, il peut venir, finit par soupirer le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-se-demandait-s'il-n'était-pas-en-train-de-faire-une-bêtise.

Il ne daigna même pas sourciller lorsqu'Edward apparu à quelques pas de Jasper et lui, ayant parcouru la distance qui les séparaient en deux secondes grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

\- Bonjour Harry, fit le télépathe de sa merveilleuse voix mélodieuse.

Harry lui adressa un sobre hochement de tête. Le vampire aux magnifiques cheveux cuivrés et indomptables le troublait bien plus que Jasper avec qui il se sentait facilement à l'aise. Ce dernier aurait volontiers aidé le bel humain à se détendre grâce à son don mais il craignait que cela soit mal reçu par Harry, si bien qu'il préféra s'abstenir de toute prise d'initiative mal-venue.

Harry observa discrètement Edward. Vêtu d'un jean bleu, d'un maillot blanc et d'une veste en cuir marron, il était à tomber. Tous les Cullen, de part leur nature vampirique, étaient splendides (bien qu'il n'ai pas encore rencontré Mme. Cullen), mais Edward était différent. Il semblait dégager une aura irrésistible, une beauté supérieure à toute autre qui ne laissait pas Harry indifférent, bien qu'il ne sache identifier ce qu'il ressentait en présence du charmant télépathe.

\- Je suppose que tu as entendu de quoi nous parlions ton frère et moi, dit l'Élu d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre. Tu tombes à pic en réalité, ainsi tu vas pouvoir me dire toi même quel est ton don.

L'ancien étudiant de sorcellerie était véritablement intéressé par les pouvoirs des Cullen. En partant du principe qu'ils ne venaient pas du monde magique, le fait que des moldus transformés soient dotés de tels dons était absolument incroyable et terriblement intrigant ! Lui qui avait toujours excellé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était ravi d'approfondir le sujet. Hermione aurait loué l'initiative. Ron aurait probablement soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel en disant qu'Hermione commençait à avoir une mauvaise influence sur Harry.

Edward s'assit et, à l'instar de Jasper, répondit obligeamment au sorcier.

\- Très bien, fit-il, je veux bien t'expliquer mais avant cela j'aimerai que tu me promettes de ne pas te servir de ce que tu apprends sur notre famille pour nous causer du tord.

Les émeraudes affrontèrent l'or pendant une seconde, tentant de les jauger.

\- Tu as ma parole, déclara Harry d'une voix solennelle.

Edward lui adressa un sourire éclatant et Harry sentit son ventre faire des cabrioles.

\- Alors ? Quel est ton don ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Je suis télépathe.

Le Survivant sursauta à cette révélation, horrifié. Partager un lien mental avec un monstre comme Voldemort avait été une des pires expériences de sa vie (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) et savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait le pouvoir d'entrer dans sa tête était loin de lui plaire.

\- Tu es... télépathe ?

Harry se reprit et afficha un air menaçant en se relevant.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas été traîner dans mon esprit ou tu le regretteras, crois-moi !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, s'empressa de dire Jasper, Edward n'a jamais lu tes pensées !

\- Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu n'es pas en train de me mentir Jasper ? fit le sorcier avec méfiance, prêt à utiliser sa magie en cas de besoin.

\- Tout simplement parce que je suis incapable de le faire, intervint Edward d'une voix douce et calme, espérant apaiser le bel anglais.

Cette révélation étonna Harry.

\- Quoi ? Explique-toi !

\- Comme celui de Jasper, mon don fonctionne en continu, je ne peux l'arrêter. J'entends les pensées des gens, comme Jasper capte les émotions. Mais toi, Harry, tu es différent. Je ne parviens pas à entendre tes pensées, lorsque je me concentre et projette mon esprit vers le tien, je ne rencontre que le silence total. De toute ma longue vie, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un dont je ne sois pas capable d'entendre les pensées et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison de cet échec.

Voyant l'incompréhension et la pointe d'exaspération dans les yeux d'Edward, le Sauveur comprit qu'il disait vrai et que le vampire était irrité de ne pouvoir lire ses pensées.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien bloquer le don du télépathe ? À moins que...

 _Et là, tu m'entends ?_ pensa Harry, hésitant, en abaissant prudemment ses boucliers d'occlumencie, avant de les dresser à nouveau le plus vite possible.

Cela fut largement suffisant. Edward avait brusquement sursauté et le regardait à présent avec des yeux éberlués.

\- Oui... je t'ai entendu, fit-il, incrédule.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Jasper, les sourcils froncés, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Pendant... Pendant quelques secondes j'ai pu entendre les pensées d'Harry, lui expliqua sommairement son frère encore sous le choc.

Puis, se tournant vers le sorcier :

\- Alors tu le fais consciemment ! s'exclama le télépathe ébahit. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Oui Edward, c'est tout à fait volontaire de ma pars de bloquer mon esprit, quoique j'ignorai que cela fonctionnait aussi sur ton don. Ce qui vient juste de se passer était un simple test, ne t'attend pas à entendre à nouveau mes pensées. Pour ce qui est du comment je m'y prend, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous l'expliquer. Et pour répondre à ton « pourquoi ? », sache juste que ce qui se trouve dans ma tête ne regarde que moi. J'ai un passif des plus désastreux en ce qui concerne les intrusions intempestives dans mon esprit et je n'ai guère envie de recommencer. Et puis... tu pourrais être bien étonné de ce que tu y trouverais... Sur ce, bonne journée !

Sans plus tarder, Harry récupéra son sac à dos et s'éloigna des vampires, tout à fait conscient des deux regards dorés rivés sur lui, regards pleins de questions.

Chaque fois que les Cullen apprenaient quelque chose sur Harry, cette découverte ne faisait qu'engendrer de nouvelles questions... Ainsi Harry avait déjà eu à faire à un télépathe et il semblerait que la rencontre ne se soit pas très bien passée. Edward était surpris : existait-il un autre vampire ayant le même don que lui ? Le vampire savait qu'Aro Volturi avait un don semblable au sien, était-ce lui qu'Harry avait rencontré ? Des questions, encore et toujours de nouvelles questions...

 _ **À suivre...**_

Comme promis, Harry fait d'étranges découvertes sur ces mystérieux vampires moldus dont il n'a jamais entendu parler et sa relation avec les Cullen semble doucement s'apaiser.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas inventer les règles auxquelles doivent se plier les vampires, je les ai trouver sur la page Wiki de Twilight.

En tout cas j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez-moi une review, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir.

Merci pour votre lecture, on se retrouve dans quelques temps pour le chapitre sept !


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous!**

Me revoilà après une très longue absence pour laquelle je m'excuse profondément : je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, je sais à quel point c'est pénible d'attendre pendant des mois la suite d'une histoire qui ne vient pas. Quand j'ai posté le chapitre six je ne pensais pas que je mettrais aussi longtemps à écrire la suite, mais ces derniers mois j'ai été atteinte de cet horrible syndrome bien connu : la page blanche. Je ne parvenais pas à écrire l'histoire qui se déroulait dans ma tête, les mots ne venaient pas, et quand ils venaient, ils ne me plaisaient pas. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas forcé. Je sais que l'attente est vraiment pénible pour vous, les lecteurs qui attendez la suite, et je m'en excuse encore une fois. Mais je suis quelqu'un qui préfère mettre longtemps à produire un chapitre qui soit bien, plutôt que de vouloir écrire à tout prix et que le chapitre soit nul. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de présenter quelque chose dont je ne sois pas satisfaite.

Comme toujours je remercie également tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, qui la suivent et qui la mettent dans leurs favoris. Et un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est très motivant pour moi!

Enfin bref! Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, voici la suite! Ce chapitre est un passage clef qui marque un tournant de l'histoire, mais je n'en dit pas plus...

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

 **Très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours qui suivirent cette discussion virent le comportement d'Harry changer une nouvelle fois. Bien que gardant une certaine réserve prudente, le sorcier ne se montrait plus aussi agressif envers les Cullen. Enfin presque. Car s'il se montrait à nouveau poli avec Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice, ce n'était pas le cas avec Emmett qui n'y comprenait rien. En effet, Harry en voulait toujours au vampire d'avoir voulu le bouffer sous sa forme animagus et il pouvait être assez rancunier...

 **oOoOoOo**

En ce soir d'octobre, la tension était à son comble dans le spacieux et élégant salon de la villa du clan Cullen. En effet, Alice avait eu une vision des plus inquiétante. Environ un an auparavant, trois vampires nomades étaient arrivés à proximité de Forks : deux hommes, Laurent et James, et une femme nommée Victoria. Les Cullen les avaient tout d'abord accueilli avec hospitalité, malgré leur régime alimentaire qui différait du leur. Malheureusement, les nomades n'avaient pu refréner bien longtemps leur instinct et ils avaient décrété que Forks serait leur nouveau terrain de chasse.

Le clan Cullen ne pouvait faire autrement qu'intervenir avant que le trio de vampires ne tue des humains. Carlisle et sa famille n'avaient pas l'intention de devoir quitter la région et avait tout fait pour arrêter les nomades avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Laurent, intrigué par le mode de vie des vampires végétariens avait été relativement facile à convaincre d'abandonner ce projet dangereux et il était parti vers le nord, en direction du clan Denali. Ses deux compagnons en revanche étaient bien plus féroces et déterminés. Un combat avait eu lieu et Edward avait été obligé de mettre un terme à la vie de James, un redoutable traqueur. Sa compagne était parvenue à s'enfuir et tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre.

Cependant Victoria semblait bien décidée à venger la mort de son bien-aimé. Pour cela elle avait enfreint une des plus importantes règles imposées par les rois vampires Volturi : elle avait créé une armée de vampires nouveaux-nés. Le problèmes des nouveaux-nés, c'était leur manque total de contrôle, il étaient assoiffés de sang et leur force était décuplée : ils étaient tout simplement de redoutables et implacables machines à tuer.

Or Victoria avait décidé de revenir à Forks et d'exterminer le clan Cullen, et tout particulièrement Edward puisque c'était lui qui avait tué son bien-aimé James.

Bien sûr, ils auraient pu demander assistance au clan Volturi pour leur venir en aide et détruire cette armée de nouveaux-nés, mais les Cullen et les Volturi étaient en froid depuis quelques années. En effet, Aro était un grand collectionneur, sans cesse à la recherche de vampires au don intéressant à ajouter à la garde Volturi. Or Edward, Alice et Jasper avaient tous trois refusé la proposition du roi vampire qui n'avait vraiment pas apprécié ces refus.

Le clan de vampires aux yeux dorés se retrouvait donc seul face à la menace. Heureusement, ils avaient Jasper. Ce dernier, bien décidé à ce que sa famille s'en sorte en un seul morceau, avait pris la décision d'apprendre aux autres vampires végétariens la manière de combattre des nouveaux-nés.

 **oOoOoOo**

C'est pourquoi le clan Cullen au grand complet se tenait à présent dehors, juste derrière leur maison.

\- Il est temps que je vous enseigne comment nos adversaires se battent et la meilleure façon de les vaincre, commença Jasper d'une voix sûre, les bras croisés sur le torse, ses cicatrices brillants légèrement à la lumière. Comme vous le savez, ils sont tous très jeunes, ils ne sont âgés que de quelques mois, quelques jours même pour certains. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants de ce point de vue là. Ils n'auront aucune connaissance, aucune expérience dans le domaine du combat. Pour le moment Alice en dénombre vingt mais ce chiffre peut diminuer, les nouveaux-nés se battent beaucoup entre eux, ou il peut au contraire augmenter si Victoria décide d'agrandir son armée. Le cas échéant, Alice nous préviendra.

\- Ils traverseront les montagnes dans quelques jours, je n'ai pas encore de date précise mais ça ne devrait plus trop tarder, ajouta Alice de sa voix mélodieuse et claire. Dès qu'ils se mettront en marche, je serai en mesure de les localiser précisément. Ça nous donnera un avantage sur eux.

Jasper acquiesça aux paroles de sa compagne avant de reprendre :

\- Les nouveaux-nés se battent comme des enfants, ils sont totalement désorganisés, ils n'ont pas d'idée, de stratégie précise en tête. Il y a deux éléments très importants à ne jamais oublier face à des nouveaux-nés : ne les laissez jamais enrouler leurs bras autour de vous et ne tentez pas une approche directe, vous n'auriez aucune chance. En revanche tant que vous les attaquerez sur le flanc et ne cesserez de bouger, ils seront désorientés et ne sauront comment réagir face à vous.

Il leur montra ensuite différentes attaques, différentes prises leur permettant de dominer et vaincre la force brute de leurs futurs adversaires.

Puis Jasper s'installa un peu à l'écart et observa sa famille s'entraîner par groupe de deux, donnant parfois quelques conseils. Les yeux dans le vague, l'empathe se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées. La menace des nouveaux-nés le renvoyait aux années sombres de son passé. Il se rappelait encore son enthousiasme enfantin et sa vision naïve et embellie de la guerre, lorsqu'il était encore humain, cet enthousiasme qui l'avait poussé à mentir sur son âge et à s'engager dans l'armée. Naïf et innocent, il ne voyait que l'aspect glorieux et héroïque de la guerre, la fierté de porter l'uniforme et la fierté de pouvoir participer à un tournant de l'histoire de son pays. Il se souvenait encore du plaisir qu'il avait pu ressentir en voyant l'admiration et l'émerveillement qui prenaient place dans le regard des gens qui le croisaient, lui, le beau jeune homme qui incarnait la fierté et le courage du soldat, lui, Jasper Whitlock, le plus jeune major de toute l'armée. Dieu qu'il était ignorant à l'époque ! Il n'avait pas encore compris que ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors n'était rien en comparaison à ce qui l'attendait. Le jour où sa route avait croisée celle de Maria et ses sœurs, sa vie avait totalement basculée. Les années qui suivirent furent terriblement éprouvantes. Les vampires ne ressentaient pas la fatigue et n'avaient pas besoin de dormir. Pourtant, chargé d'encadrer et d'entraîner des troupes de nouveaux-nés, Jasper avait ressenti une lassitude extrême et une profonde fatigue. Son don d'empathe se transformait en calvaire dans cet environnement de haine, de sauvagerie et de violence dont les traces orneraient son corps à jamais. Ce n'était alors plus un don mais bel et bien une malédiction. Il avait sombré dans un cercle infernal de noirceur, de dépression et de douleur, de culpabilité et de solitude...

Une main ferme et pourtant réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, le tirant soudain de ses sombres pensées.

\- Jasper ? Tout va bien ? fit Edward, soucieux.

Cela faisait longtemps que Jasper n'avait pas eu des pensées aussi sombres et ce qu'Edward avait entendu dans l'esprit de son frère l'inquiétait. La situation actuelle faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs chez l'ancien soldat et le télépathe en était peiné, il était très proche de son frère et c'était régulièrement auprès de lui ou de Carlisle que Jasper venait chercher le calme propice à l'apaisement de son âme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, ce ne sont que de vieux souvenirs, répondit l'empathe avec un doux sourire.

 **OooOoOo**

De son côté, Harry était inquiet. Il avait bien compris qu'il se préparait quelque chose d'important chez les vampires aux yeux d'or. Depuis quelques jours en effet, les Cullen semblaient... différents. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir constaté un quelconque changement, malgré le temps qu'ils passaient à admirer la beauté froide des vampires. Mais Harry était plus observateur, la guerre lui avait appris à remarquer le moindre changement, l'évolution la plus infime dans l'attitude d'un ennemi potentiel. Ainsi, il avait pu constater que plus les jours passaient, plus les Cullen étaient fébriles, tendus dans l'attente. Mais l'attente de quoi ? Les vampires paraissaient préoccupés, inquiets. Lorsque le jeune sorcier les voyait au lycée, ils gravitaient étrangement autour de l'une d'eux. Ils semblaient questionner Alice régulièrement, espérant (ou redoutant) qu'elle leur annonce une nouvelle. Le Survivant avait d'abord pensé qu'Alice avait un problème, quelque chose qui inquiète toute sa famille, avant de se rappeler les paroles qu'avait prononcé Jasper quelques jours auparavant. Alice avait de visions du futur. En réalité, ce que les Cullen guettaient avec tant d'impatience n'était autre qu'une prédiction.

Le Sauveur espérait qu'Alice soit une meilleure voyante que le professeur Trelawney qui lui prédisait sa mort au moins une fois par semaine. Elle avait fini par avoir raison, certes, lorsque Voldemort avait tué Harry dans la Forêt Interdite, pendant la grande bataille de Poudlard, mais une enseignante qui prédit sans cesse la mort d'un de ses élèves, cela reste légèrement... perturbant.

Harry préféra chasser les souvenirs de cette triste journée de mai, revenant à ses préoccupations présentes. Il songeait à renforcer les protections en place sur sa maison, au cas où cela se révélerait nécessaire. Car ce qui était en mesure d'inquiéter tout un clan de vampires avait sans aucun doute de quoi l'inquiéter lui aussi.

 **oOoOoOo**

Finalement le jour tant appréhendé finit par arriver. Alice et Jasper étaient partis chasser en amoureux et ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand la vision eut lieu. La voyante s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là et que son esprit était très loin d'ici.

Jasper lui prit doucement la main, attendant avec impatience, certain que cette vision concernait l'armée des nouveaux-nés.

\- Ça y est, Victoria s'est décidée, annonça Alice après avoir repris ses esprits. Ils attaqueront demain à l'aube.

\- D'où arriveront-ils ? s'enquit Jasper, établissant d'ors et déjà un plan d'attaque dans son esprit.

\- Ils traverseront les montagnes dans deux heures en passant par le col d'hivers. Ils prendront ensuite vers l'ouest.

Le couple échangea un regard puis reprit sa course vers la villa Cullen. La bataille était proche.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, à l'aube, les sept membres du clan Cullen se tenaient prêts à se battre. Positionnés dans une clairière isolée loin de tout chemin de randonnée et située sur la trajectoire des nouveaux-nés, ils attendaient. Ce lieu était le plus propice à l'affrontement qui allait avoir lieu.

D'une douce vague de son pouvoir, Jasper tenta d'apaiser la tension de sa famille. Concentré, il laissa ses instincts de soldat vampirique refaire surface.

Alice usa encore une fois de son don pour suivre l'avancée de leurs ennemis qui seraient bientôt là.

À quelques pas, Carlisle jeta un regard à sa douce et tendre épouse. En tant que vampire elle était aussi résistante que n'importe lequel d'entre eux et elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre, mais Carlisle n'était pas rassuré. Il aurait aimé qu'Esmée n'ait pas à se battre, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, elle qui était toujours un modèle de douceur et de paix.

Cette dernière dû deviner les pensées de son cher compagnon car elle entrelaça tendrement ses doigts aux siens et lui assura dans un murmure que tout irait bien.

Emmett, lui, aurait préféré qu'une telle menace ne pèse pas sur sa famille mais puisque le combat était inévitable, il avait bien l'intention de massacrer le plus de nouveaux-nés possible et de mesurer sa force à la leur.

À ses côtés Rosalie scrutait la lisière des arbres, impassible, dressée dans l'attente. Elle n'avait pas peur de Victoria et de son armée. La seule chose qui lui faisait peur c'était de perdre les siens. Pour sa famille elle se battrait de toutes ses forces et Victoria regretterait d'avoir voulu s'en prendre à eux. Elle le jurait.

Perché sur un rocher en hauteur, Edward avait saisi les pensées de chaque membre de sa famille. Lui aussi était dans un état d'esprit particulier : tous ses sens aux aguets, il était prêt à se battre pour défendre son clan mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à sa vie, comme pour en faire le bilan. Il repassait en revue ses actes passés, ses pensées, les personnes qu'il avait côtoyé, et ce qu'il n'avait pas encore accompli. D'une certaine manière, il se préparait à quitter ce monde si jamais il perdait la vie dans cette bataille. Mais qu'y avait-il après? Edward ignorait s'il existait une quelconque vie après la mort mais si c'était le cas il se savait condamné à l'Enfer et à ses tourments éternels en punition pour ses crimes et ses erreurs. Quel autre sort pour une créature qui avait perdu son âme il y a de cela près d'un siècle? En réalité, sans doute valait-il mieux qu'il n'y ai rien et que la mort soit la fin de tout. Ainsi, plongé dans le néant absolu, il serait enfin délivré de ses doutes que le sommeil ne venait plus apaiser depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire.

Le bruit ténu de l'armée de nouveaux-nés parvint alors jusqu'à lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Les vampires récemment créés étaient trop incontrôlables et malgré leurs facultés qui auraient du leur permettre de se déplacer sans bruit, les Cullen purent les entendre approcher.

Edward se projeta mentalement vers eux mais ne rencontra pas de conscience à proprement parler. Au lieu de percevoir clairement leurs pensées, comme c'était le cas avec les autres êtres, le télépathe plongea dans un océan déchaîné. Tout ce qui ressortait de cette masse confuse et grouillante, c'était la soif de sang. La violence. L'envie de se battre. De tuer.

Les Cullen se regardèrent tous une dernière fois puis déferlèrent sur les nouveaux-nés qui venaient de surgir dans la clairière.

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry dormait d'un profond sommeil réparateur lorsqu'une sensation qu'il pensait disparue le réveilla brusquement. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair le brûlait comme si l'on venait de lui appliquer une barre chauffée à blanc sur le front. La douleur lui sciait le crâne, nulle pensée cohérente ne parvenait à franchir l'épais brouillard de souffrance qui entourait son esprit. Gémissant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry tenta de rassembler toute sa volonté afin de se lever de son lit. Sa cicatrice ne l'avait plus fait souffrir depuis ce jour sanglant de mai dernier où il avait tué Voldemort et l'horcruxe qu'il portait en lui sans le savoir depuis seize longues années.

Étant enfin parvenu à se lever, le sorcier fit quelques pas chancelants, désireux de se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, dans l'espoir d'apaiser le feu qui lui ravageait le front. C'est alors qu'il sentit soudain un soufflé glacé et putride lui effleurer la nuque. Il se retourna brusquement et son cœur rata un battement.

Face à lui se tenait le terrifiant Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était tel que dans les souvenirs du Survivant : l'aspect davantage reptilien qu'humain, drapé dans une grande cape noire et le teint livide. Harry se sentit happé par le regard du mage noir, ses yeux rouges comme le sang brillaient d'une lueur cruelle.

Voldemort le menaçait de sa baguette, ne laissant même pas au gryffondor la moindre chance de récupérer la sienne. La voix doucereuse et glacée de l'assassin des Potter s'éleva dans le silence feutré de la maison.

\- Harry Potter... Enfin nous nous retrouvons.

Une goutte de sueur coula dans le dos d'Harry, horrifié.

\- C'est impossible... Vous êtes mort... Je vous ai tué de mes mains!

Dépassé par l'apparition soudaine de son ennemi mortel qu'il pensait enfin mort pour de bon, Harry perçu clairement la note d'hystérie dans sa propre voix qu'il aurait souhaité plus assurée. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être vivant ! Tant de personnes avaient donné leur vie pour lui permettre d'accomplir la prophétie, tant de ses amis étaient morts avec l'espoir qu'il les vengerait, il ne pouvait pas avoir échoué !

\- Vraiment? fit l'héritier de Serpentard avec un rictus amusé qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui. Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être mort?

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, le Lord poursuivit :

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu étais parvenu à me tuer? Voyons, je pensais pourtant que tu n'étais plus aussi naïf qu'autrefois! Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire de... « Survivant » a assez duré et cette fois-ci tes amis ne sont pas là pour mourir à ta place!

La situation était irréelle. Cauchemardesque. Harry pensait pourtant que la destruction des horcruxes anéantirait Voldemort! Ce monstre avait-il découvert un autre moyen d'échapper à la mort? Était-il finalement parvenu à atteindre l'immortalité qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps ! Ce monstre était-il donc invincible ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait la faire exploser et la panique acheva de le gagner. Il était seul, désarmé, puisque sa baguette était restée sous son oreiller, et donc totalement à la merci du sorcier en face de lui. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Et s'en sortir pour faire quoi? Sans Dumbledore, ni Ron et Hermione, aurait-il la force de se battre à nouveau contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Réaliste, il savait que sans ses amis il ne serait pas parvenu à survivre à la chasse aux horcruxes, alors serait-il capable de survivre à nouveau, sans eux? Lui qui avait abandonné l'Angleterre pour échapper à la reconnaissance du peuple sorcier, que se passerait-il s'il annonçait que le plus terrifiant mage noir du siècle était revenu une nouvelle fois? Aurait-il la force et la volonté de reprendre le combat? Harry aurait voulu répondre non, dire qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre, qu'il en avait déjà suffisamment fait ces dernières années et qu'il avait payé le prix fort. Mais le jeune homme savait au fond de lui que jamais il ne serait capable d'abandonner les gens à leur funeste sort sans tout mettre en œuvre pour les aider, quant bien même il devrait y laisser la vie. Rogue aurait, à n'en pas douter, qualifié ce comportement de « complexe du héros typiquement gryffondorien, sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin ». Et peut-être n'avait-il pas totalement tort, au fond...

Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry, assuré dans ses mouvements, calme et déterminé. Une violente angoisse étreignit alors le jeune homme aux yeux verts et lui coupa presque la respiration. Allait-il donc mourir ainsi, abattu comme un vulgaire animal par celui qui le traquait depuis son enfance? Voldemort allait-il donc finalement sortir victorieux de ce combat qui les opposait depuis si longtemps? Et après lui avoir échappé pendant des années, allait-il mourir ici, son cadavre pourrissant éternellement à l'insu de tous?

Voldemort eut un sourire victorieux.

\- Adieu, Harry Potter.

C'était la fin. Harry avait perdu.

\- Avada Keda...

Harry se redressa alors brusquement dans son lit, un cri coincé dans la gorge. Ses vêtements collaient à ses membres humides de sueur. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais il lui avait semblé si réel : la douleur de sa cicatrice, la peur qui lui avait étreint le cœur et la puissance oppressante et maléfique émanant de Voldemort.

\- Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Il est mort… définitivement mort… je suis en sécurité, tenta de se raisonner Harry, chamboulé par ce songe.

Ayant la désagréable sensation d'étouffer, Harry se leva, bien décidé à fuir les derniers lambeaux de cauchemar qui s'accrochaient à lui, malgré l'heure bien matinale : le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il prit une rapide douche, se vêtit et sortit respirer l'air frais du dehors. Seuls les bruits ténus de la forêt venaient troubler le calme alentour, comme le doux pépiement de quelques oiseaux qui se réveillaient dans le délicat bruissement des feuilles des arbres qui ondulaient dans la brise matinale…

Peu à peu apaisé, Harry poussa un profond soupir, détendant les muscles noués de ses épaules.

Il eut alors un besoin impérieux de prendre sa forme d'animagus, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Merlin qu'il aimait se transformer en panthère ! Il avait alors uns telle sensation de liberté et il lui semblait toujours que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Il se promena donc ainsi, trottinant doucement dans la forêt et profitant de cette calme solitude pour se remettre de son horrible songe. Voldemort revenait quotidiennement dans ses cauchemars, cette nuit ne faisait pas exception, mais celui-ci avait été particulièrement éprouvant. La douleur de sa cicatrice avait été si réelle qu'il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle le fasse à nouveau souffrir comme du vivant du mage noir. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de ses cauchemars mais c'était malheureusement un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

C'est alors qu'un incroyable fracas lui parvint du lointain, un inimitable concert de cris et de hurlements. Un combat faisait rage non loin de là. Il hésita quelques secondes à rentrer chez lui au plus vite mais ne pu finalement s'y résoudre. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, autrement il ne serait pas tranquille. L'ignorance pouvait être le plus grand des dangers. Il s'approcha donc furtivement, ses pattes ne produisant qu'un très léger son feutré sur le sol. La panthère arriva alors à l'orée d'une clairière où se déroulait un incroyable spectacle.

La famille Cullen était aux prises avec un groupe d'une bonne vingtaine de vampires enragés. Jamais Harry n'avait assisté à pareil affrontement : pendant la guerre, les seuls vampires ayant participé aux combats étaient dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ici les vampires ne luttaient pas contre des sorciers, mais contre leurs propres semblables dans un déchaînement de violence. Le son de leurs corps de marbre entrant en collision résonnait comme un coup de tonnerre fracassant dont les échos se propageaient alentour.

Le jeune sorcier fut soufflé par la différence entre les deux camps. Le groupe le plus nombreux semblait être mené par une femme vampire aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Elle se mêlait en réalité très peu aux combats, surveillant ses troupes et leur lançant quelques directives à l'occasion. Cependant il sembla au Gryffondor que ses directives étaient peu écoutées.

Les vampires se jetaient dans la mêlée sans la moindre organisation apparente, sans accorder la moindre importance à ceux de leur propre camp, si bien que certains s'entravaient les uns les autres. Même des enfants auraient été plus organisés. Mais les vampires se jetaient sans crainte dans la bataille, leurs crocs luisants sortis, prêts à mordre et à démembrer leurs ennemis, masse grouillante de violence dont les cris de rage, de folie et de souffrance, résonnaient aux oreilles d'Harry.

Et face à cette horde démoniaque, le clan Cullen. Le contraste avec leurs adversaires était total. Bien qu'en flagrante infériorité numérique, les Cullen étaient bien plus organisés et donc, bien plus efficaces. Ils étaient perpétuellement en mouvement, tournant autour de leurs ennemis, sans jamais leur laisser l'occasion de les toucher. On aurait pu croire que les membres du clan Cullen dansaient tant leurs mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux, maîtrisés et efficaces, mortels et implacables.

Les nouveaux-nés n'avaient aucune chance.

Emmett et Rosalie faisaient équipe, alliant la force brute du brun et l'agilité de la belle blonde.

Jasper était une véritable machine de guerre : les instincts du Major avaient repris le dessus.

Alice, tel un petit lutin farceur, semblait presque jouer, tant son attitude sautillante faisait penser à une petite fille malicieuse, avant d'éliminer chaque ennemi qui lui faisait face.

Carlisle se battait proprement dans la mesure où il éliminait les nouvaux-nés avec une précision et une rapidité quasi-chirurgicale, tout en gardant un œil sur une magnifique femme qui se battait non loin de lui et qui s'en sortait sans problème. Harry ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée et il en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la compagne du docteur Cullen.

Puis le regard du sorcier se porta sur Edward Cullen. Il se battait férocement, donnant du fil à retordre à ses adversaires. Il se battait bien, il fallait l'admettre, il avait déjà détruit plusieurs vampires, cependant il semblait être une cible de choix car les nouveaux-nés l'attaquaient sans relâche, de plus en plus nombreux, si bien qu'Edward commença à être débordé. C'est alors qu'un nouveau-né parvint à lui sauter dessus et à s'agripper à lui. Il l'emprisonna dans l'étau de ses membres doués d'une force que seuls les nouveaux-nés possédaient.

S'il n'y avait eu que lui, Edward aurait fini par s'en défaire mais les autres, voyant le vampires aux cheveux cuivrés entravé par l'un des leurs, se lancèrent sur lui avec une fougue toute renouvelée.

Esmée aperçue alors son fils en mauvaise posture. Elle cria son prénom, la peur au ventre. Mais avant qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste vers lui, une grande et splendide panthère noire surgit brusquement de la forêt et se jeta sur un nouveau-né qui allait décapiter le télépathe.

Encore une fois Harry n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était laissé dominer par son instinct qui lui avait crié de venir au secours du vampire moldu. C'était stupide. Terriblement et foutrement stupide. Il venait de se plonger dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien et dont il ne savait rien. Pourquoi les Cullen et les vampires menés par la rousse se battaient-ils? Qui était en tord? Harry ne savait rien ou presque des Cullen, ils pouvaient très bien être à l'origine du conflit. Et pourtant il venait de se jeter sur des vampires enragés dans le seul but de venir en aide à Edward. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait plus reculer : il devait à nouveau se battre pour sa vie qu'il avait stupidement mise en danger, sans penser aux conséquences. D'aucun dirait que cela devenait une habitude…

Harry ne s'était que très peu battu sous sa forme animagus pendant la guerre et les quelques personnes, ennemis ou amis, qui l'avaient aperçu en panthère n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Le sorcier arracha à l'aide de ses crocs puissants la main d'un vampire qui tenait le cou du télépathe puis bondit à nouveau sur le vampire qui empêchait Edward de se mouvoir.

La soudaine arrivée de cette mystérieuse panthère noire venue au secours du vampire végétarien causa un bref instant de flottement dans les deux camps. Ragaillardis, les Cullen furent les premiers à se reprendre et firent preuve d'une ardeur renouvelée dans le combat.

Voyant ses dernières troupes en mauvaise posture et devinant qu'elle ne sortirait pas vainqueur de ce combat, la rousse Victoria poussa un feulement furieux avant de se détourner de la bataille, bien décidée à fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais elle ne pu guère faire plus de deux pas avant que la sublime Rosalie ne se dresse face à elle.

\- Pas si vite, pétasse ! cracha la végétarienne.

Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge de la rousse, ses yeux carmins brillants d'une haine farouche.

Mais cela n'impressionna nullement Rosalie qui se jeta sans plus attendre sur son ennemie. Ce ne fut alors plus que grognements, coups et fureur. De sa main gauche, Victoria empoigna violemment la chevelure blonde de son adversaire, bien décidée à lui briser la nuque, mais ne pu y parvenir car Rosalie lui arracha la main droite avant de lui asséner un violent coup de boule qui fissura le visage de la rousse comme si elle était faite de porcelaine.

D'une prise de combat complexe que lui avait appris Jasper, la belle blonde mit Victoria à genoux, lui maintenant le bras qui lui restait dans le dos . Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de le lui arracher également, semblant se délecter du cri que poussa sa victime. Puis elle se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de la vampire aux yeux rouges :

\- Tu as fait une grossière erreur en revenant à Forks, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à ma famille.

Et sans lui laisser la moindre chance de survivre, Rosalie décapita Victoria, mettant un terme à sa vie. Elle ressentit de la satisfaction mais également et surtout, du soulagement. Victoria était une menace pour sa famille, elle l'avait donc éliminée : jamais plus elle ne menacerait les Cullen.

Harry, lui, était toujours aux prises avec une poignée de nouveaux-nés, les seuls qui n'avaient pas encore été réduits en pièces. Il combattait au côté d'Edward et de Carlisle qui était venu les aider, toujours sous sa forme animagus. Malheureusement, malgré son agilité féline, les vampires étaient bien plus rapides et solides que lui. Avec sa baguette il lui aurait été plus simple de leur tenir tête mais cela impliquerait qu'il se transforme devant les Cullen.

Au final, on ne lui laissa guère le choix : un nouveau-né venait de le saisir par la patte arrière droite, l'envoyant brutalement au sol, à plat sur le ventre. Le choc lui vida les poumons et une douleur sourde explosa dans sa cage thoracique.

Instinctivement, il reprit forme humain, saisit sa baguette d'une main ferme et sûre, et eut tout juste le temps de se tourner sur le dos et de lancer un sortilège au vampire qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

\- Expulso !

Le vampire fut alors éjecté à cinq mètres, abasourdit de voir sa proie se transformer soudainement en humain. Sans attendre que son adversaire se reprenne, Harry sauta sur ses pieds :

\- Inflamare !

Le vampire s'enflamma alors dans un hurlement où souffrance et agonie se mêlaient. Rapidement ses cris se turent et il ne resta plus de lui qu'un tas de cendres que la légère brise du matin commençait déjà à éparpiller doucement.

Harry réalisa alors que le silence était retombé sur la clairière, presque comme si les bruits, les cris et le fracas du combat n'avaient jamais existé ailleurs que dans leurs rêves.

Harry se détourna des quelques restes de son adversaire et fit face au clan Cullen au grand complet qui le fixait avec un mélange de stupeur, d'incompréhension mais aussi de gratitude, notamment dans les yeux de Carlisle qui se rendait bien compte que le jeune homme en face de lui avait très probablement sauvé son fils Edward.

Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu avait conscience de se trouver dans une situation particulièrement complexe qu'il aurait voulu éviter à tout prix. Mais il était trop tard, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire, ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être défait.

\- Je crois que cette fois-ci c'est toi qui nous dois quelques explication Harry, finit pas dire Edward.

 _ **À suivre...**_

Et voilà ! Harry se retrouve donc dans une situation particulièrement délicate, comment va-t-il y faire face ? Les Cullen vont-ils enfin obtenir des réponses sur le terriblement mystérieux Harry Black ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivent ! J'essaierai de ne pas vous faire autant attendre que pour ce chapitre, promis !

En tout cas j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez-moi une review, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir.

Merci pour votre lecture, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 8 !


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre huit ! Le chapitre précédent vous a apparemment bien plu et j'en suis ravie ! Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit que la fin était sadique. Certes, mais c'était terriblement tentant et il se trouve que je n'ai pas su résister.

J'ai bouclé ce chapitre ces derniers jours car j'ai enfin le temps d'écrire ! Plus d'examens, de révisions ou autres, je me contente d'attendre les résultats, du coup je peux m'accorder plusieurs heures par jour pour écrire ce qui est très agréable. Vous verrez que ce chapitre est le plus long de cette fic pour le moment et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Le moment des explications est enfin venu, comment Harry réagira-t-il face aux questions des Cullen ? Que leur dévoilera-t-il ?

Comme d'habitude je remercie chaleureusement tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui me suivent ou qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris, cela me va droit au cœur ! Merci pour votre enthousiasme et votre soutient !

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

 **Très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Les Cullen se tenaient face à Harry, encore stupéfaits de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Les questions se bousculaient dans chacun de leur esprit, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Ils connaissaient l'existence de tribus comme celle des indiens de la Push, dont les membres étaient capables de se transformer en loups, mais jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler de personnes ayant le don de se métamorphoser en panthère. Malgré ce qu'avait prétendu le jeune homme à Edward, Harry Black aurait-t-il un rapport avec la famille Black de la Push ? Serait-t-il un membre éloigné de cette lignée ?

Dans tous les cas, Jasper avait à présent la confirmation de son hypothèse : Harry était un guerrier. Ses réflexes étaient aiguisés et sa façon de se mouvoir, même sous sa forme animale, démontraient clairement son habitude des combats.

À l'écoute des pensées de son frère, Edward ne pu qu'approuver : Harry savait se battre. Il se battait comme seuls ceux qui avaient déjà lutté pour leur survie se battaient. Il avait des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Et cette fois-ci, il comptait bien obtenir des réponses. Le « Mystère Black » ne lui avait jamais paru aussi obscur qu'en cet instant.

 **oOoOoOo**

Poussant un profond soupir, Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, pressentant que la journée qui avait déjà mal commencé, allait être terriblement longue et éprouvante, notamment pour ses nerfs.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment des explications, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous brûliez les restes de vos ennemis avant, finit par dire le jeune homme en reportant son regard sur le clan vampirique.

\- Il a raison, déclara Jasper. Dépêchons-nous. Il faut rapidement les brûler si nous voulons être définitivement débarrassés d'eux. D'ailleurs Rosalie, félicitation pour ton combat contre Victoria. Tu as été parfaite.

La jeune femme lui accorda un beau sourire puis toute la famille se mit au travail. A vitesse vampirique, rassembler les restes des nouveau-nés fut une tâche rapide. Puis ils y mirent le feu, alors qu'Harry attendait, un peu en retrait. Avec quelques sorts, il aurait pu aider les vampires mais il n'en fit rien car il profitait de ces quelques minutes de répit pour réfléchir à la suite des événements.

Il pourrait transplaner jusqu'à chez lui et, grâce aux sortilèges qui entouraient son cottage, les Cullen n'auraient pas la moindre chance de le retrouver, quand bien même ils suivraient la piste qui l'avait mené jusqu'à cette clairière. Mais cette solution n'était pas la bonne : il ne pouvait tout de même pas passer le restant de sa vie enfermée dans son cottage ! Il pourrait quitter la ville mais pour être honnête, il n'avait pas envie de fuir Forks car, hormis le fait que le clan de vampires aux yeux dorés l'intriguait, il ne se sentait pas le courage de tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, ailleurs. D'arriver dans une nouvelle ville, seul, d'essayer de s'intégrer tout en restant le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui… Harry songea quelques secondes à effacer la mémoire des Cullen mais dû une nouvelle fois renoncer à son idée. Effacer la mémoire d'un vampire n'était pas chose aisée alors effacer la mémoire de sept vampires…

Rapidement, les cadavres des vampires furent réduits en cendre par les flammes que les Cullen prirent soin de bien éteindre avant de reporter leur attention sur le jeune humain. Harry pouvait presque voir les questions se bousculer les unes les autres dans leurs yeux, comme pour se disputer la première place.

Carlisle Cullen s'avança légèrement, sans toutefois l'approcher de trop prêt afin de ne pas l'inquiéter, ce dont le Sauveur lui fut reconnaissant.

\- Monsieur Black, je tiens à vous remercier de tout cœur de votre précieuse aide, déclara celui qui occupait manifestement la place de chef de ce clan. Vous avez très certainement sauvé la vie de mon fils et pour cela vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle, je vous suis redevable.

Un peu gêné devant ces remerciements, Harry se passa maladroitement la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Ne me remerciez pas Docteur Cullen, répondit-il. Edward était en mauvaise posture, je me suis contenté de lui donner un coup de main.

\- Un coup de patte, tu veux dire ! s'esclaffa Emmett qui parvint à arracher un sourire au sorcier qui se montrait pourtant particulièrement froid avec le vampire depuis que celui-ci avait tenté de le vider de son sang au cours d'une chasse.

Le colosse brun aux yeux dorés paru d'ailleurs se souvenir brusquement de cet épisode puisqu'il perdit subitement le sourire.

\- Attend deux secondes... La panthère que j'ai prise en chasse le mois dernier... C'était toi ?! demanda-t-il en déglutissant nerveusement.

\- C'était moi, oui, répondit Harry, acide. J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'impression que tu t'étais bien amusé cette nuit-là. Contrairement à moi : je n'ai pas trouvé cela follement divertissant, pour être honnête.

\- Je suis désolé ! se défendit Emmett. Si j'avais su que c'était toi, je n'aurai jamais fait ça ! Mais comment pouvais-je deviner que tu pouvais prendre l'apparence d'une panthère ?

Effectivement, on pouvait difficilement prétendre le contraire...

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas totalement tord, soupira Harry avec lassitude.

\- Monsieur Black, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, nous aimerions beaucoup vous poser quelques questions et je suppose que vous en avez également à nous poser. Que diriez-vous de venir chez ? proposa aimablement Carlisle. Nous pourrons alors discuter en toute tranquillité.

Harry hésita. Était-ce une bonne idée que de suivre tout un clan de vampires jusqu'à leur tanière ? Ils étaient peut-être des moldus mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins de redoutables prédateurs qu'il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour sous-estimer.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre invitation Docteur Cullen, répondit finalement Celui-qui-a-survécu. Mais je ne sais pas si cela serait bien judicieux de ma part. Après tout, je ne sais pratiquement rien de vous.

\- Tu as raison sur ce dernier point Harry, intervint Edward. Mais dis-toi que tu en sais toujours plus sur nous que nous sur toi.

Harry laissa échapper un petit grognement. Encore une fois, son interlocuteur n'avait pas tord. Mais l'idée de se confier était difficile. Bien sûr la solitude et le secret étaient parfois pesants mais pour autant, était-il capable de se confier aux Cullen ? Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il avait peur des questions que les vampires allaient lui poser, peur qu'elles ne remuent de douloureux souvenirs auxquels il n'était pas encore capable de faire face.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, Harry, continua Edward qui espérait que le jeune humain décide de leur faire suffisamment confiance pour venir avec eux.

\- Mon fils a raison, intervint alors Esmée de sa voix mélodieuse. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, et ce serait un plaisir de vous accueillir chez nous, jeune homme. Et cela serait indéniablement plus confortable, d'autant plus que vous avez l'air vraiment fatigué, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton soucieux.

S'il ne savait pas qu'Esmée Cullen était un vampire, Harry l'aurait prise pour un ange descendu sur terre. Son visage en forme de cœur était encadré de douces boucles caramels aux reflets brillants. Elle paraissait menue à côté de la grandeur de son époux et de ses fils, mais après le combat auquel il venait d'assister, le jeune sorcier savait que sous cette apparence angélique, elle était un être redoutable. Mais malgré cela, elle dégageait une incroyable douceur, une sensibilité exceptionnelle et une immense bonté.

Bataillant quelques secondes avec lui-même, Harry finit par céder, mais sans se départir de sa méfiance. En cas de problème il lui suffirait de transplaner hors d'atteinte des vampires qui, ne connaissant pas la magie et les moyens de transport sorciers, ne risquaient pas d'avoir des barrières anti-transplanage.

\- Bon... C'est d'accord, lâcha finalement Harry du bout des lèvres.

Le sourire que lui adressa Edward fut éblouissant.

Harry prit donc sa forme animagus et d'un mouvement de tête, le félin fit comprendre aux vampires qu'il les suivait. Ils ne poussèrent pas leur vitesse vampirique au maximum pour qu'Harry puisse les suivre sans trop de difficultés. Environ dix minutes leur furent nécessaires pour arriver à la villa des Cullen.

Harry s'arrêta et s'accorda quelques secondes pour admirer la demeure qui se dressait face à lui. La villa était nichée en pleine forêt, coupée de tout, et seul un unique chemin qui se perdait entre les arbres reliait l'habitation de cette famille au reste du monde. Élégant assemblage de métal, de bois et de verre, Harry devait admettre que la bâtisse avait de l'allure, bien qu'il ait généralement une préférence pour l'ancien et la pierre. Vivre dans un superbe château pendant six ans laissait quelques traces après tout...

Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu reprit forme humaine et suivit la belle Esmée qui l'invita à entrer :

\- Je vous en pris, entrez Monsieur Black, dit-elle avec un doux sourire. C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir, mes enfants m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous et j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer. Même si, je dois vous l'avouer, je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances.

\- Ça, je veux bien vous croire, répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

L'intérieur de la maison était très moderne, très clair et lumineux. Le salon était vaste et un magnifique piano trônait non loin des escaliers, dans le fond de la pièce.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et Carlisle, en hôte agréable et délicat, invita le jeune sorcier à prendre place dans un fauteuil, songeant qu'il ne se serait sûrement pas senti à l'aise sur le canapé, coincé entre deux vampires.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda Esmée. Du thé ? Du café ? Du jus ? Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour de l'alcool, mais nous en avons aussi, si vous voulez ? D'ailleurs vous voulez peut-être manger quelque chose, il est tôt, avez-vous pris le petit-déjeuner ?

Harry fut un peu décontenancé pour cette soudaine avalanche de questions.

\- Excuse-la Harry, fit Edward avec un sourire un peu moqueur, mais avec une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux lorsque son regard passa sur la femme de Carlisle. Nous recevons très peu d'humains et Esmée a rarement l'occasion de faire preuve de son talent d'hôtesse de maison, d'où son enthousiasme soucieux.

Harry était sûr que si elle avait pu, Esmée aurait rougi.

\- Désolée si je me suis montrée trop empressée, s'excusa-t-elle presque timidement, un peu gênée.

\- Pas la peine de vous excuser, ce n'est rien, répondit le Sauveur en regardant la superbe femme, son regard teinté de nostalgie face à ce comportement qui lui rappelait grandement celui de Molly Weasley. Et puisque vous l'avez si gentiment proposé, je prendrai bien un thé, s'il-vous-plaît.

Esmée le remercia d'un doux sourire et se rendit dans la cuisine. Ils attendirent poliment qu'elle soit de retour avant de commencer.

\- Je sens que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser et je suppose que vous êtes en droit d'attendre des réponses de ma part, commença doucement Harry. Mais avant cela, une question me turlupine : qu'avez-vous donc bien pu faire pour vous faire attaquer par ce clan de vampires enragés ?

\- Pour vous répondre, il va me falloir revenir un an en arrière, Monsieur Black, fit Carlisle.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai tout mon temps, répondit le Survivant. Mais je vous en pris, laissons donc le « Monsieur Black » et appelez-moi Harry.

\- Avec plaisir, Harry, et permettez-moi de vous renvoyer la politesse, appelez-moi par mon prénom. Tout commença il y a un an, lorsque trois vampires nomades arrivèrent à Forks : James, Laurent, et Victoria, la rousse qui menait nos ennemis tout à l'heure. Nous les avons accueillis, avec la seule restriction de ne pas se nourrir à Forks. Et s'ils acceptèrent dans un premier temps, ils décidèrent rapidement de revenir sur leur parole et de faire de cette ville leur nouveau terrain de chasse. Nous ne pouvions tolérer cela. Nous avons tenté de les dissuader, bien sûr, mais Laurent fut le seul à écouter la voix de la raison et, sur nos conseils, il partit rejoindre les Denali, un clan ami vivant en Alaska.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour les deux nomades restants ? demanda Harry.

\- Ce que nous devions faire, intervint alors Rosalie. Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser massacrer les habitants. Quand il nous est apparu qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis, nous les avons attaqués. Lors du combat, Eward tua James. Victoria était sa compagne. Elle parvint à nous échapper et jura de se venger de nous.

\- Puis il y a quelques temps, Alice eut une vision indiquant que Victoria avait créé une armée de vampires nouveau-nés, dans le but de nous anéantir, poursuivit Edward. Nous les avons affrontés à l'aube et la fin de la bataille tu la connais.

\- Je vois, fit pensivement Harry. Je dois vous avouer que je suis soulagé. Lorsque j'ai vu Edward en danger dans la clairière, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'interférer dans un conflit qui n'était pas le mien et dont j'ignorais tout. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé que je venais d'attaquer des gens sans savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez et quel clan était en tord. Alors savoir que vous ne faisiez que vous défendre me rassure.

Edward se sentit bêtement heureux que, malgré leurs rapports compliqués de ces dernières semaines, Harry n'ait pas hésité à lui venir en aide en le voyant en danger.

\- Non pas que je m'en plaigne, puisque tu as sauvé mon frère, mais ça t'arrive souvent de te jeter tête la première dans ce genre de bataille sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ? demanda Alice avec un sourire en coin et une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

\- Trop souvent pour que cela reste raisonnable, avoua Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné.

Les vampires amusés virent de délicates rougeurs colorer les pommettes de l'humain.

\- Un de mes anciens profs en Angleterre n'avait de cesse de me reprocher ce qu'il appelait mon complexe du « Sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin ».

Rosalie laissa échapper un ricanement narquois, alors que les autres souriaient doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné de venir en aide aux autres, dit doucement Jasper en sentant la gêne du jeune homme.

Harry le remercia d'un petit sourire encore un peu crispé avant de changer de sujet.

\- Tout à l'heure, pendant que vous vous battiez avec ces vampires nouveau-nés, j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient les yeux rouges, reprit l'ancien Gryffondor, curieux. À vrai dire, tous les vampires que j'ai rencontré avaient les yeux rouges et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vampires aux yeux dorés, vous êtes les premiers que je vois ainsi.

\- C'est dû à notre régime alimentaire, déclara Esmée. Nous sommes végétariens.

S'il n'avait pas été seul, dans une maison pleine de vampires, Harry aurait sûrement éclaté de rire face à l'idée que des vampires puissent se dire végétariens. Mais puisqu'il se trouvait bel et bien seul dans une maison pleine de vampires et que ceux-ci semblaient parfaitement sérieux, il refoula ses ricanements et se contenta de manière très intelligente de répéter ce que venait de dire Esmée.

\- Vous êtes... végétariens ?

\- C'est ainsi que nous nous désignons dans la mesure où nous ne buvons pas de sang humain, l'éclaira Carlisle. Lorsque je suis devenu un vampire, je me suis refusé à prendre la vie d'un être humain pour me nourrir. J'ai découverts que l'on pouvait parfaitement vivre en se nourrissant exclusivement de sang animal, c'est ce qui donne cette couleur dorée à nos yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Mais c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Harry, impressionné. Alors vous ne vous nourrissez vraiment pas des humains ?

\- Non, nous ne buvons que du sang d'animaux, répondit Carlisle. Malheureusement notre manière de vivre est très critiquée par les autres membres de notre race. Ils nous reprochent de brider nos instincts, pour eux cela est contre- nature. Seuls nos amis du clan Denali ont adopté notre mode de vie végétarien. Mais peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres clans, c'est ainsi que nous vivons.

Harry regarda la famille face à lui avec un profond respect. Il n'était pas du genre à être raciste face aux créatures magiques et à leurs modes de vie, bien trop souvent dénigrées et méprisées par les sorciers, la preuve s'il en fallait une, était son profond attachement envers Remus, alors que les loups-garous étaient une des races les plus persécutées. Mais malgré sa grande tolérance et son ouverture d'esprit, il avait toujours été mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis du régime alimentaire des vampires. Alors voir ainsi des vampires dompter leurs instincts de cette façon forçait son admiration.

\- Je n'aurais jamais crû que cela soit possible, fit Harry, songeur. Je trouve votre mode de vie impressionnant.

\- Il y a une question, parmi tant d'autres, que je meurs d'envie de te poser depuis un certain temps Harry, dit Edward, ravi de la réaction positive du jeune homme à l'annonce de leur condition de végétariens.

Le Survivant sentit son ventre se nouer, angoissé à l'idée de répondre à leurs interrogations. Mais il savait que c'était la moindre des choses alors que les Cullen n'avaient pas hésité à répondre à ses questions et à l'aider lors de ses différentes crises.

Il respira doucement pour se calmer, et se répéta qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de tout leur révéler.

\- Je t'écoute, déclara-t-il finalement, un peu plus serein.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses les vampires ? Où as-tu appris notre existence ? s'enquit Edward, avide de connaître la réponse à ce mystère. Généralement, les rares humains au courant ne restent pas vivants bien longtemps.

\- Où j'ai appris votre existence ? Mais à l'école, bien sûr ! répondit Harry avec malice.

Alice gloussa alors qu'Edward laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

\- Je suis sérieux Harry, grogna-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Mais moi aussi Edward, fit le Gryffondor, cette fois-ci sérieusement.

\- A l'école, vraiment ? Et tu vas me dire que c'est également à l'école que tu as appris à te transformer en panthère ? fit Rosalie avec mépris, appréciant peu que le jeune humain se fiche d'eux.

\- Eh bien… en quelque sorte, oui.

Avant que Rosalie puisse renchérir, Jasper intervint :

\- Je ne sens que de la sincérité de ta part lorsque tu dis cela, annonça Jasper en regardant le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes. Tu dis la vérité.

\- Mais qui es-tu donc ? lui demanda Edward.

Voyant que le moment était finalement venu, Harry Black, anciennement Potter, prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Je suis un sorcier.

 **oOoOoOo**

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne vint troubler le silence qui venait de tomber sur le salon de la villa Cullen. Puis ce fut finalement Carlisle qui se décida à briser cette chape de silence assourdissant.

\- Vous êtes un… sorcier ?

\- Je sais que cela peut vous paraître un peu fou, commença Harry. Les sorciers sont considérés comme des membres du folklore, des personnages de contes pour enfants que l'on lit avant d'aller se coucher. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il en va de même pour les vampires. Et pourtant vous existez. Les sorciers aussi.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Rosalie, interloquée.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu es la preuve que les histoires et les légendes qu'affectionnent les enfants ne sont justement pas que des histoires et des légendes. Elles ont une part de vérité. Alors si ta race existe, pourquoi mon peuple n'existerait-il pas ?

Emmett, jusqu'à là très silencieux (il semblait avoir du mal à se remettre du fait que la panthère qu'il avait poursuivit le mois dernier était en faite le jeune homme devant lui), se décida à intervenir :

\- Alors si tu es un sorcier… quand tu t'es transformé en panthère… c'était de la magie ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Alors tu as une baguette magique ? Et un chapeau pointu ? Est-ce que tu as un crapaud ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas le nez crochu ? Tu voles vraiment sur un balai ? demanda Alice avec un grand sourire enfantin, surexcitée en battant des mains.

Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu la regarda d'abord avec de grands yeux, étonné par ce comportement d'enfant puis il éclata de rire.

Son rire était un son plaisant. Il n'avait pas cette sonorité de cristal que l'on retrouvait dans le rire des vampires, néanmoins Edward trouva que le rire d'Harry, qu'il entendait pour la première fois, avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Généralement, le bel anglais était renfermé sur lui-même, assez taciturne. Mais quand il riait il semblait si… vivant ! Edward eut l'impression d'entrapercevoir un écho du passé, un fragment de l'adolescent souriant et rieur qu'il avait vu sur la photo dans le sac d'Harry.

\- Alice ! s'exclama Esmée. Voyons ma chérir, n'importune pas notre invité !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal Esmée, la rassura Harry en se calmant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Alors dans l'ordre : oui j'ai une baguette magique, non je ne porte pas de chapeau pointu à moins d'y être contraint et forcé, même si je dois admettre que certains sorciers en portent, non je n'ai pas de crapaud, le nez crochu est un mythe, et oui je vole vraiment sur un balai.

\- Les sorciers portent vraiment des chapeaux pointus ? ricana Emmett dans un haussement de sourcils.

\- Certains en portent oui, acquiesça Harry, amusé par les réactions enfantines du colosse et d'Alice. Nous portons aussi des capes et des robes de sorciers. Mais nous essayons de nous habiller de façon plus discrète quand nous sommes dans le monde moldu, histoire de passer inaperçu. Mais vu le sens de la mode de certains sorciers, ce n'est pas toujours une franche réussite…

\- Qu'est-ce que le monde moldu ? lui demanda Carlisle d'un air intrigué.

\- Les moldus sont les personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques.

\- Attends, attends ! s'écria à nouveau Emmett avec un grand sourire. Tu as dit que tu volais sur un balai, t'es vraiment sérieux ? Ou c'était juste une blague pour nous faire marcher ?

\- Les enfants vous êtes irrécupérables, dit Esmée avec un doux sourire amusé. Et si nous laissions Harry nous parler de son peuple plutôt que de l'abreuver de questions sur les différences entre les vrais sorciers et ceux des contes ?

\- Très bonne idée, approuva Edward. Vas-y Harry, on t'écoute.

Celui-ci reprit une gorgée de thé avant de commencer.

\- Le monde moldu cohabite sans le savoir avec le monde sorcier depuis toujours. Nous vivons caché mais comme les vampires, nous avons une société construite, nous avons notre propre gouvernement, nos propres lois, nos propres institutions.

\- Il y a une chose qui m'échappe, dit Rosalie. Pourquoi vivez-vous cachés ? Nous autres vampires nous nourrissons de sang, nous faisons peur aux gens. Mais vous ? Pourquoi vous isolez-vous ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué, soupira Harry. Fut un temps où nous vivions au grand jour avec les moldus, sans nous cacher. Puis les choses ont peu à peu dégénérées. Les moldus commencèrent à nous craindre, effrayés par nos pouvoirs face auxquels ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Alors les persécutions commencèrent et attinrent leur apogée vers le Moyen-âge avec l'Inquisition et les chasses aux sorcières. La peur que l'on inspirait aux moldus était telle qu'ils nous pourchassèrent et voulurent nous exécuter, le plus souvent en nous condamnant au bûcher. La situation se dégrada tant qu'en 1692 le Ministère de la Magie, notre gouvernement, prit une mesure drastique : il fut décidé que notre communauté vivrait cachée, loin des regards des moldus qui nous oublièrent petit à petit au fil des siècles, nous refoulant au rang de simples légendes. On désigne cette mesure sous le nom de « Code international du secret magique ».

\- Alors c'est à cause des persécutions de jadis que ta communauté vit cachée ? Combien… Combien de sorciers ont ainsi été tué ? demanda Carlisle, éprouvé.

Harry le regarda avec un mélange de curiosité et d'incompréhension. Le Docteur Cullen semblait particulièrement éprouvé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Mais Edward lui, comprenait la réaction de son père. Carlisle était le fils d'un pasteur anglican particulièrement intolérant, fervent adepte des chasses aux vampires et aux sorcières. Et cet homme brutal avait poussé son fils à participer à ces massacres, il l'avait enjoint à suivre ses traces sanglantes, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle ne soit transformé en vampire. Alors apprendre que ses actions passées et celles de gens comme son père avaient eu une telle incidence sur tout un peuple faisait brutalement ressurgir toute la culpabilité que lui inspiraient ses actions. Découvrir que ces persécutions, si courantes à l'époque à laquelle il était né, avaient contraint un peuple à vivre caché, à renoncer à sa liberté de vivre au grand jour, était un coup dur. Oh bien sûr il savait que de nombreuses personnes innocentes avaient ainsi perdu la vie, mais il ne pensait pas que les persécutions avaient touché aussi profondément une communauté entière.

\- Combien de sorciers ont été tué ? Pas autant que ce que l'on pourrait croire, répondit Harry. La plupart des personnes condamnées pour sorcellerie étaient en réalité des moldus dont la seule faute était d'avoir de bonnes connaissances des plantes qui permettaient des guérisons que les ignorants associaient à de la magie noire, ou bien d'avoir susciter la haine ou la jalousie de quelques voisins rancuniers qui les dénoncèrent pour des fautes imaginaires. Mais peu de véritables sorciers trouvèrent la mort sur le bûcher, notre magie nous permettant la plupart du temps de nous sauver de ce genre de situation. Pour certains sorciers, c'était même un jeu de se faire arrêter, condamner, puis de s'enfuir au nez et à la barbe des bourreaux moldus.

\- Je vais peut-être poser une question bête, prévint Emmett.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, rétorqua Jasper avec malice.

Très mature, Emmett se contenta de tirer la langue à son frère avant de reprendre.

\- Puisqu'en réalité les chasses aux sorcières n'étaient pas si dangereuses grâce à vos pouvoirs, ce n'était pas un peu excessif de cacher toute votre communauté aux yeux des moldus ?

\- Non, je pense que c'était la bonne solution, reprit Harry. En effet, peu de sorciers trouvèrent la mort lors de ces persécutions mais concernant les enfants, c'est une autre histoire. Les enfants ne contrôlent pas leurs pouvoirs et il leur arrive de faire de la magie de façon instinctive, lorsqu'ils ont peur notamment. On appelle ça la magie accidentelle car ils ignorent comment contrôler et utiliser leur magie, ils ne l'apprennent qu'à leur entrée à l'école. Avant cela ils sont très vulnérables, ce qui explique le peu de difficulté que rencontraient les moldus pour les arrêter : il suffisait de guetter un moment où ils n'étaient pas en présence de leurs parents. Plusieurs enfants sorciers perdirent ainsi la vie sur le bûcher, et c'est finalement cela qui motiva le Ministère de la Magie à mettre en place le décret sur le secret magique.

Esmée paraissait horrifiée à l'idée que des hommes et des femmes aient pu condamner des enfants à mourir sur le bûcher, qu'ils leur aient infligé pareils tourments à eux et à leurs familles. Comment avaient-ils pu regarder des enfants mourir sans rien faire, comment pareille horreur, pareille cruauté étaient-elles possibles ? Pour elle qui avait connu la douleur de perdre son enfant, ces paroles trouvaient un fort écho dans son cœur. Elle savait que les enfants étaient de merveilleux dons, la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à des parents et qu'ils devaient être chéris plus que tout au monde.

\- Tu dis que les enfants n'apprenaient à se servir de leurs pouvoirs qu'à leur entrée à l'école. Alors tu étais vraiment sérieux tout à l'heure quand tu disais avoir appris notre existence à l'école, fit Rosalie, pensive mais satisfaite d'enfin obtenir des réponses de la part du mystérieux adolescent.

\- A quoi ressemble une école pour sorciers ? demanda Jasper, très curieux.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Il repensa à la première fois où il avait vu le château de Poudlard lorsqu'il traversait le Lac Noir en barque avec les autres premières années. La silhouette massive et élégante de l'incroyable édifice qui se dressait dans la nuit, les barques qui glissaient silencieusement sur le lac alors que les nouveaux élèves levaient la tête, émerveillés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle, la beauté de ces centaines de bougies qui flottaient au dessus des tables et des têtes, le plafond enchanté au ciel d'encre constellé d'étoiles, le sourie chaleureux et accueillant du Professeur Dumbledore, assis au centre de la table des professeurs.

Jasper s'étonna des sentiments qu'il percevait chez Harry. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, ses sentiments avaient toujours étaient très forts, fougueux, brutaux même. Mais jamais encore il n'avait perçu des sentiments d'une telle douceur chez le jeune homme. Il captait de puissantes vagues de nostalgie certes, mais surtout de bien-être, de tendresse, d'affection et de bonheur. A voir sa réaction, il semblait qu'Harry ait gardé de très beaux souvenirs de l'école où il avait étudié la magie.

Sortant finalement de ses souvenirs d'une période où tout semblait encore si simple, Harry se décida à répondre à la question que lui avait posée l'empathe.

\- N'ayant vu qu'une seule école de sorcellerie, je ne peux te renseigner que sur l'école dans laquelle j'ai été.

\- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? s'exclama Emmett.

\- Evidemment ! éclata de rire Harry. Il y a une communauté sorcière dans chaque pays du monde, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que les enfants du monde entier allaient dans une seule et même école ! Tu imagines la place que cela demanderait ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à cela, avoua Emmet, penaud. Mais une école de magie, ça semble déjà tellement dingue, alors plusieurs !

\- Ne fais pas attention et ce gros mais adorable balourd, et parle nous de ton école ! demanda Alice avec des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai terriblement envie de savoir à quoi ça ressemble !

\- L'école de sorcellerie dans laquelle j'ai étudié a été fondée il y a plus de mille ans, lorsque les sorciers souffraient de persécutions, par les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque : Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Ils avaient pour but de créer un lieu d'apprentissage qui soit également un refuge pour les sorciers et qu'ils baptisèrent « Poudlard ». L'école est un château qui se situe en Ecosse, il n'apparaît sur aucune carte et les moldus ne peuvent le trouver. Les sorciers sont inscrits à Poudlard dès leur naissance et, à leurs onze ans, ils reçoivent une lettre d'admission. Les fondateurs ne recherchaient pas tous la même chose chez les étudiants, ils créèrent donc quatre maisons à leurs noms, dans lesquelles seraient répartis les élèves en fonction de leur caractère et des principes que valorisaient les fondateurs. Avant leurs morts ils enchantèrent un chapeau appartenant à Godric Gryffondor, ils le dotèrent d'une conscience, lui donnèrent la capacité de lire dans les esprits et dans les cœurs, et la capacité de parler. Ils lui attribuèrent la mission de répartir chaque année les nouveaux élèves dans la maison qui leur correspondrait le mieux. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est le Choixpeau qui réalise la cérémonie de Répartition le jour de la rentrée en répartissant les élèves entre les différentes maisons. Les Serdaigles sont les élèves les plus érudits, les plus assidus aux études et les plus sages, les Poufsouffles sont les plus loyaux, les plus justes et les plus patients, les Gryffondors sont les plus courageux, les plus téméraires et certainement les plus têtus de toute l'école, quant aux élèves de Serpentard, se sont les plus rusés et les plus ambitieux que l'on puisse trouver.

\- Dans quelle maison étais-tu ? demanda Edward, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le bel anglais aux yeux verts.

\- J'étais un Gryffondor, dit Harry avec un mélange de fierté et de tendresse.

Quels doux souvenirs que ceux des soirées passées dans la salle commune des rouges et or, confortablement installés dans le canapé devant la cheminée ronflante, jouant aux échecs avec Ron, Hermione leur jetant de temps en temps un doux regard par-dessus son livre, doux souvenirs également que les fêtes survoltées après un match de Quidditch ayant vu la victoire des Gryffondors, doux souvenirs enfin les parties de bataille explosives ou les batailles de polochon dans les dortoirs.

\- Diviser ainsi les élèves dès leur arrivée à l'école ne créé-t-il pas de problèmes ? s'interrogea Carlisle.

\- Disons que ça a des avantages et des inconvénients, concéda Harry en haussant les épaules, fataliste. Au début, une rivalité saine était de mise entre les élèves qui pouvaient faire gagner des points à leur maison en participant aux cours et en donnant de bonnes réponses aux professeurs, ou au contraire en faire perdre en ne respectant pas le règlement. C'était censé pousser les élèves à se dépasser, à leur donner le goût de l'effort. Mais dès la création de l'école, cette rivalité a rapidement augmentée et dégénérée. Il faut dire que nos opinions divergent ma foi très régulièrement, ne serait-ce qu'en raison de notre sang.

\- Votre sang ? répéta Esmée, sans saisir le rapport entre ces dissensions d'étudiants et leur sang.

\- C'est une querelle qui remonte probablement à la nuit des temps chez mon peuple. Il existe trois « types » de sorciers : les sangs-purs, les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus, souvent très grossièrement insultés de sangs-de-bourbe. Les sangs-purs sont ceux qui naissent de familles exclusivement sorcières depuis des générations. Ils considèrent la « pureté » de leur sang comme une grande fierté. Les sangs-mêlés eux sont, comme leur nom l'indique, le fruit d'un mélange entre un sang-pur et un né-moldu ou même un simple moldu.. Et enfin les nés-moldus sont des enfants nés dans des familles dénuées de magie, des familles moldues. Or les sangs-purs sont d'anciennes et aristocratiques familles ayant beaucoup d'influence sur la communauté magique, et certains d'entre eux pensent que les moldus nous sont inférieurs et que les enfants nés-moldus sont des aberrations, des sorciers faible et de moindre qualité si on peut dire, et qu'ils sont un danger pour nous et nos traditions en amenant et en intégrant des modes de vie moldus dans notre monde. Et cette querelle millénaire se cristallise entre les murs de Poudlard selon l'idéologie de chacun.

\- Et toi Harry, quel genre de sorcier es-tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? lui demanda Esmée.

\- Je suis un sang-mêlé. Mon père était un sang-pur de grande famille et ma mère une née-moldu, tous les deux d'anciens Gryffondors.

Edward nota tout de suite qu'Harry avait parlé de ses parents au passé. Etaient-ils… morts ? Il lui semblait qu'Harry avait parlé au passé sans y penser, comme un vieil automatisme. Mais le télépathe préféra garder ses impressions pour lui. Bien que désireux d'en apprendre sans cesse plus sur son mystérieux camarade, il avait conscience qu'il serait particulièrement déplacé et malvenu de poser la question au jeune homme.

\- Cette querelle a toujours été très présente à Poudlard entre les élèves, continua Harry sans se douter du trouble qu'avaient causées ses paroles sur Edward. La rivalité atteint parfois des extrêmes, surtout entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, certains considèrent même cela comme une tradition dans la mesure où les fondateurs de ces deux maisons étaient sans cesse en conflit. Mais je m'égare. Sans vouloir généraliser, les Serpentards sont habituellement très conservateurs, les élèves qui y sont envoyés sont pour la plupart des sangs-purs, même si on y trouve quelques sangs-mêlés, et ils rejettent les nés-moldus. Ils ont des idées très arrêtées sur la suprématie des sangs-purs. Cette maison est un peu à l'écart des trois autres car ils ont une image disons… négative.

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda Rosalie.

\- Eh bien Salazar Serpentard a mal tourné et la plupart des mages noirs et autres sorciers un peu trop versés dans la magie noire ont été répartis dans cette maison, alors le sale rôle leur colle un peu à la peau. Et leurs propos racistes n'aident guère à améliorer leur image. Mais ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, certains Serpentards sont différents. Certains sont des gens biens, certains sont même devenus des héros…

Il y a quelques années, Harry aurait débité sans hésiter ses préjugés selon lesquels les Serpentards étaient tous mauvais et donc, tous des Mangemorts, mais la guerre l'avait fait grandir et lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il comprenait à présent que c'étaient justement ce genre de discriminations stupides qui poussaient certains élèves vert et argent à rejoindre les rangs des Ténèbres. Peter Pettigrew était d'ailleurs la preuve que même les Gryffondors pouvaient mal tourner et s'allier à Voldemort. Et Severus Rogue était le meilleur exemple que des héros pouvaient se cacher à Serpentard. Nul Gryffondor n'aurait pu être aussi courageux que lui et endosser le rôle d'espion, nul Serdaigle n'aurait pu être aussi intelligent que lui pour jouer ainsi sur les deux fronts, et nul Poufsouffle n'aurait pu être aussi fidèle que lui à son amour pour Lily et à sa volonté de se racheter pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises par le passé.

\- Harry ? l'appela Jasper, légèrement soucieux.

Le sorcier se rendit compte que son esprit avait dérivé un peu trop longtemps, emporté par ses pensées mélancoliques.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, ne vous excusez pas, le rassura Carlisle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Alice décida qu'Harry était mieux avec les étincelles de malice qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt qu'avec cet air de mélancolie et de tristesse. Elle pensa qu'il était temps de le ramener à un sujet plus plaisant.

\- Dis, est-ce que je peux voir ta baguette magique ? Tu veux bien faire de la magie ? J'ai terriblement envie de voir ça ! Est-ce que tu sais faire sortir un lapin de ton chapeau pointu ? le mitrailla-t-elle de questions en sautillant sur le canapé avec un sourire éblouissant, sous les regards mi-attendris, mi-amusés de sa famille.

Le sorcier laissa échapper un petit rire avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur le service à thé d'Esmée qui était posé devant lui, sur la table basse.

\- Wingardium Leviosa !

Le service à thé se mit alors à léviter sous le regard ébahi des vampires.

\- C'est dingue… souffla Emmett.

\- Je ne connais pas le sortilège pour le lapin Alice, désolé, fit le Survivant avec un sourire en mettant fin au sort de lévitation. En revanche je connais celui-ci : Avis !

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola du bout de sa baguette jusqu'au plafond, emplissant la pièce de leurs doux pépiements et du délicat bruissement de leurs ailes.

Alice était l'image même de l'émerveillement, alors qu'elle suivait des yeux les délicats volatiles.

L'un d'eux, probablement un peu plus téméraire que les autres, se posa sur l'épaule d'Edward. Le télépathe, d'abord étonné, amena doucement sa main jusqu'à son épaule et l'oiseau, confiant, se percha sur les doigts du vampire.

Harry fut alors éblouit par la beauté du télépathe. Non pas qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu auparavant, après tout en tant que vampire, il était doté de la beauté de ceux de sa race, mais cette fois-ci était différente.

Le soleil s'était doucement levé pendant leur conversation mais ses rayons étaient encore partiellement cachés par les arbres. Ainsi Edward ne brillait pas comme s'il était en pleins soleil, mais il émanait de lui un délicat scintillement et ses cheveux aux reflets roux flamboyaient. Le sorcier eut l'impression qu'une nouvelle nuée d'oiseaux s'élevait, cette fois-ci dans son ventre. Harry crû un instant être face à une toile de maître. Edward s'était totalement immobiliser afin de ne pas faire fuir le volatile perché sur ses doigts, il ressemblait à une statue grecque, son corps marmoréen semblait avoir été façonné par un être divin, son regard était devenu doux, ses yeux comme deux puits d'or liquide et un tendre sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Harry s'administra une claque mentale pour se sortir de sa contemplation. Voir Edward ainsi lui avait agréablement serré le cœur. Peut-être parce que le télépathe avait renvoyé une telle image de sérénité, une sérénité qui fuyait désespérément Harry depuis bien trop longtemps.

Encore une fois, Jasper sentit que les émotions du jeune humain s'égaraient dans des profondeurs sombres peuplées de démons du passé. L'empathe ignorait ce qu'avait vécu Harry, mais quoi que ce fût, cela avait laissé des traces, des blessures profondes et douloureuses qui l'avaient transformé. Jasper aurait aimé l'aider, mais Harry restait quelqu'un de secret, malgré toutes les révélations depuis ce matin, il parlait de son monde mais très peu de lui-même.

Captant ses pensées, Edward ne pu qu'être d'accord avec son frère.

\- Et qu'est-ce que l'on apprend dans une école de magie, hormis sortir des animaux de son chapeau ? ricana Emmett en taquinant le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai fait ça sans chapeau ! riposta Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Carlisle, qui lui aussi avait remarqué les fréquents changements d'humeur du jeune Black, se doutait que cela venait d'un trouble profond, et les cicatrices qu'il avait vu le mois précédent et qu'il soupçonnait d'être liées à de la maltraitance, ne faisaient que renforcer cette idée. Son statut de médecin, mais surtout celui de père, lui donnaient envie de venir en aide à celui qui avait sauvé son fils.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, les cours sont très variés à Poudlard. Tous les élèves suivent des cours de Métamorphose, de Sortilèges, de Potions, d'Histoire de la magie, d'Astronomie, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Botanique. Puis à partir de notre troisième année, nous devons choisir des options parmi les cours de Soin aux Créature Magiques, Divination, Etude des Runes, Etude des Moldus ou Arithmancie.

\- C'est absolument fascinant, dit Carlisle. L'Histoire de la magie doit être très intéressante.

\- A Poudlard, cette matière est communément considérée comme des heures de sieste, ricana Harry. Personnellement, je trouve cette matière intéressante mais à l'école c'était infernal ! le problème vient du fait que le Professeur Binns est un fantôme qui n'a pas vraiment réalisé qu'il était mort. Du coup il continue de faire cours, mais il est horriblement soporifique, et il passe pratiquement chaque année à traiter du même sujet : les guerres et les révoltes des Gobelins. Et Merlin sait qu'il y en a eut beaucoup !

\- Vous étudiez la divination ? Ça veut dire que les sorciers sont comme moi ? demanda Alice avec grand intérêt. Tu peux voir le futur ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, non ! s'exclama Harry. En réalité, les personnes capables de prédire le futur sont très rares et c'est souvent héréditaire, même s'il existe des exceptions. Mais nous n'avons pas des visions comme tu peux en avoir Alice. A l'école nous apprenons à « lire l'avenir » dans des feuilles de thé, les lignes de la main et les boules de cristal. En plus la prof est ravagée, et je pèse mes mots ! C'est une piètre voyante et elle passe son temps enfermée dans sa salle de classe en haut d'une tour à prédire leur mort aux élèves.

Harry repensa avec nostalgie aux bons moments passés avec Ron dans la Salle Commune à inventer leur horoscope pour le professeur Trelawney. Merlin Tout Puissant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ri en se prédisant les pires catastrophes, faisant le concours de celui qui dénicherait le scénario le plus improbable et le plus ridicule possible. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient eu une très bonne note. Hermione, malgré son dédain pour cette matière, n'avait guère goûté la plaisanterie. Pour une fois qu'Harry et Ron mettaient de l'entrain à faire leurs devoirs…

Mais ces agréables souvenirs ne durèrent guère longtemps. Le professeur Trelawney était peut-être une piètre voyante, mais c'était pourtant bien elle qui avait prononcé la maudite prophétie qui avait bouleversée sa vie, faisant de lui un orphelin et le condamnant à tuer Lord Voldemort. Ce funeste jour où il n'eut d'autre choix que de tuer ou d'être tuer.

\- Tes enseignants n'ont vraiment pas l'air compétant… fit remarquer Rosalie avec un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux.

\- Trelawney et Binns sont des exceptions, je te rassure ! répondit Harry, tiré des sombres pensées qui s'imposaient de plus en plus à lui au fur et à mesure que cette discussion avançait. Hormis ces deux là et certains professeurs que l'on a eu en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les enseignants de Poudlard sont très bons. Et il faut au moins ça, dans certaines matières comme les potions ou la métamorphose, plus l'on avance dans nos études, plus l'on étudie des choses dangereuses, alors les professeurs doivent être capables de gérer n'importe quelle situation. D'ailleurs notre école est considérée comme une des meilleures du monde.

\- J'ai l'impression que la Divination n'était pas ta matière favorite, je me trompe ? fit Jasper, amusé.

Harry eut une légère grimace.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai pris cette matière parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir et des élèves plus âgés nous avaient dit que ce n'était pas très difficile et que cela ne demandait pas trop de travail. Avec le recul, j'aurai mieux fait de choisir une autre option.

\- Tu n'avais choisi que Divination ? demanda Alice.

\- Non, j'avais aussi Soin aux Créatures Magiques. C'était bien, on a étudié des hippogriffes ou encore des licornes. Mais la plupart du temps c'était un peu… périlleux.

\- Pourquoi cela ? fit Esmée. Vous étudiiez des créatures dangereuses ?

\- C'est Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse et le Gardien des lieux et des clefs de Poudlard, qui nous faisait cours. Il s'y connaissait bien, il savait de quoi il parlait, là n'est pas le problème, mais il avait une affection toute particulière pour les animaux dangereux. Plus ça a de crocs, de venin et de griffes, plus il trouve ça doux et inoffensif.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas dans ton école, fit Edward, impressionné, qui avait du mal à imaginer qu'une telle école existait.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, acquiesça Harry, songeur.

Effectivement, les années passées dans la célèbre école de magie n'avaient pas été de tout repos. D'abord la pierre philosophale, l'affrontement avec Quirell, son premier face-à-face avec Voldemort, l'année suivante ce fut le retour de l'Héritier de Serpentard, les élèves pétrifiés, la Chambre des Secrets, l'enlèvement de Ginny et le Basilic. La destruction, premier pas vers la mort du mage noir, même s'il l'ignorait encore à l'époque. Vinrent ensuite l'évasion de Sirius, les Détraqueurs, le secret de Remus, la fuite de ce traître de Pettigrow et le voyage dans le temps pour sauver des innocents injustement condamnés. Puis la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'attaque des Mangemorts, la marque des Ténèbres et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration s'accéléra alors que les souvenirs s'imposaient brutalement à son esprit, défilants à toute vitesse dans un étrange kaléidoscope, mélange d'images, de sons, d'odeurs et de douleurs.

Le Tournoi. Les épreuves. Sa peur d'échouer, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Le cimetière. L'horrible éclair de lumière verte qui avait ôté la vie à Cédric, sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Sa culpabilité pour avoir insisté, pour avoir incité Cédric à prendre le trophée avec lui. La renaissance de Voldemort. L'assassin de ses parents, celui qui avait gâché sa vie, qui lui avait volé son enfance, son innocence, sa famille et ses rêves.

Et plus le temps passait, plus les morts s'entassaient autour de lui. Sirius. Dumbledore. Hedwige. Même une chouette était en danger avec lui. Fred. Remus. Tonks. Rogue. Hermione. Ron. Ils étaient morts, tous morts pour avoir cru en lui, pour lui avoir fait confiance. Pour lui avoir mis le destin du monde sur les épaules.

Du sang. Du sang sur ses mains. Il était le seul capable de tuer Voldemort, cet être qui lui ressemblait tant. Ils étaient étrangement semblables et pourtant si différents. Harry avait longtemps pensé qu'il valait mieux que Voldemort, un monstre aux mains couvertes de sang. Mais il n'était guère mieux. Lui aussi, Harry Potter le Sauveur, lui aussi était un monstre. Lui aussi avait tué, lui aussi avait du sang sur les mains, du sang qu'il ne pourrait jamais ôter et qui lui rappelait quotidiennement ce qu'il avait fait.

Tentant maladroitement de se lever, Harry ne vit pas les regards inquiets que les vampires posèrent sur lui. Ils entendaient sa respiration difficile, les battements désordonnés de son cour, ils voyaient ses yeux soudain hagards, son teint livide.

Eprouvé par la violence et l'intensité des émotions d'Harry, Jasper tenta de lui envoyer des ondes calmantes, mais elles furent inefficaces, comme elles le furent la première fois qu'il avait assisté à une crise semblable à celle-ci et qui avait envoyé le jeune Black à l'Hôpital.

Carlisle s'approcha du sorcier, posant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, essayant de croiser son regard, en vain.

\- Harry, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda Carlisle, soucieux. Regardez-moi et respirez profondément et calmement.

Mais cela ne servait à rien. Harry ne le voyait et ne l'entendait pas. Une fois encore, ses souvenirs avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison et s'imposaient à lui dans toute leur cruauté.

Tant de morts se trainaient dans son sillage, tant de fantômes de son passé le tourmentaient sans relâche, le privant de repos et l'empêchant d'atteindre la paix. Mais comment l'atteindre ? Il n'en avait pas le droit, pas alors qu'il était responsable de tels carnages. Ron et Hermione n'auraient pas du mourir, ils avaient encore tant à vivre ! Ils se seraient mariés, auraient eu des enfants qui l'auraient appelés « Tonton Harry », ils auraient eu une belle maison, à la campagne. Ils auraient été heureux. Mais ce bonheur, ce futur tant désiré avait volé en éclat dans le fracas de la guerre.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'Harry se retrouvait prisonnier de ses souvenirs, incapable de s'en échapper, totalement coupé du monde extérieur. Voldemort en personne aurait pu se tenir à côté de lui qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, tant il était plongé dans les méandres de son esprit brisé par les épreuves et le remord. Sa tête tournait, comme s'il venait de saisir un portoloin, des points noirs emplirent peu à peu son champ de vision, le laissant déboussolé, alors que des cris retentissaient dans ses oreilles. Il entendit sa mère supplier Voldemort de l'épargner, puis les cris de Quirell alors qu'il brûlait à son simple contact, ses propres cris lorsqu'il fut soumis au doloris, le rire strident de Bellatrix, ses cris de rage et de douleur lorsqu'il vit Sirius passer à travers le Voile, les gémissements de Dumbledore soumis aux affres du philtre protégeant le faux horcruxe, les hurlements d'Hermione torturée par Bellatrix.

Ses crises avaient pratiquement le même effet que des Détraqueurs, lui faisant revivre les pires moments de sa vie, en boucle, sans pouvoir lutter, la seule échappatoire était l'inconscience et Harry en vint à l'attendre avec impatience, ne désirant qu'une chose : que cette torture s'arrête. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Son propre esprit usait de ses souvenirs afin de le soumettre à une cruelle torture, ne lui laissant jamais l'opportunité d'oublier qu'il avait survécu, encore, alors que tant de personnes auxquelles il tenait n'avaient pas eu cette chance, alors qu'elles le méritaient bien plus que lui.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il faiblement, les yeux pleins de larmes. C'était à moi de vous protéger… mais j'ai échoué...

Les Cullen se savaient guère comment réagir à ces paroles qui ne leur étaient pas destinées, ils ne savaient pas non plus comment aider le jeune homme si vulnérable à sortir de son étrange transe destructrice.

Harry était l'image même de la culpabilité et de la souffrance. La douleur était si présente dans ses yeux, qu'il en était douloureux de croiser son regard vague qui se posait sur eux sans les voir. Si les yeux étaient les miroirs de l'âme, alors l'âme du sorcier devait être un champ de ruines, une terre de désolation où des sentiments tels que le bonheur ou la joie n'avaient pas leur place, bannis dans un lieu lointain et inatteignable.

Si elle avait pu, Esmée aurait eu les larmes aux yeux, son cœur se serrait douloureusement devant une telle détresse. Qu'avait donc bien pu traverser ce sorcier, encore si jeune, pour qu'une telle souffrance se reflète dans ses yeux d'émeraudes ?

Soudain, ils virent Harry se plier en deux, sa main crispée sur son torse, comme si son cœur le faisait souffrir, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues, perles immaculées d'une étrange pureté dans une telle scène de désolation.

Puis tout s'arrêta, et Carlisle eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le jeune homme dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, inconscient.

 _ **À suivre...**_

Alors, vos avis ? Voilà le retour des crises pour notre cher Harry. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Comment Harry va-t-il faire face à cette nouvelle remontée de souvenirs ? Que vont faire les Cullen ?

Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au chapitre neuf !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me voilà de retour avec le tant attendu chapitre neuf ! J'ai été ravie de constater que vous avez vraiment apprécié le chapitre précédant, j'admets que vous attendiez avec impatience le début des révélations. Après tout les Cullen avaient bien mérité d'avoir quelques explications, non ? Au début j'hésitais à faire la sadique et à repousser les révélations, par exemple avec Harry qui aurait transplané à la fin de l'affrontement avec les nouveau-nés, mais j'avais peur que vous vous lassiez d'attendre des explications si je faisais cela.

Rappelez-vous, le chapitre huit s'achevait sur une nouvelle crise d'Harry après avoir remué un peu trop de mauvais souvenirs. Que va-t-il se passer à présent que tout le clan de vampire a assisté à la scène ? Comment Harry va-t-il se justifier ? Va-t-il continuer à se confier ? Pour le savoir, une seule solution : lisez ce chapitre !

Comme d'habitude je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui me suivent ou qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris, cela me va droit au cœur ! Merci pour votre enthousiasme et votre soutient !

Et sinon, pour tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire mon blabla, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis à présent inscrite en première année d'Histoire de l'Art et je suis ravie ! En revanche les profs n'ont aucune pitié, je suis déjà ensevelie sous les devoirs et surtout sous les exposés à préparer et ça prend un temps de dingue !

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

 **IMPORTANT** : Je tiens à répondre à ta review **maryam** et je le fais ici puisque je ne peux pas te répondre par mp. J'espère que tu liras ma réponse. Je dois te dire que ta review m'a laissée… perplexe, je pense que c'est le bon terme. Tu me demandais si je m'inspirais de Harry Styles pour décrire le Harry de mon histoire et la réponse est définitivement non ! Pour tout te dire, ça ne m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit, principalement parce qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas. Mon Harry a les cheveux noirs et très ébouriffés, Harry Styles est brun aux cheveux bouclés, à la rigueur ils ont tous les deux les yeux verts (j'ai du aller regarder une photo de Harry Styles parce que je ne voyais pas les points communs avec Potter), mais les similitudes s'arrêtent là. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'inspirer d'Harry Styles, mais en tout cas je te remercie de lire mon histoire et de me laisser des reviews !

 **Très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Un peu moins d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis la crise et le malaise d'Harry. Carlisle et Esmée l'avaient installé dans une chambre à l'étage. Les Cullen avaient décidé de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital : Carlisle l'avait examiné puisqu'il avait tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper de lui et il savait que les médecins ne pourraient de toute façon rien faire de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

Mais il s'interrogeait. Il avait de toute évidence eut raison à sa première rencontre avec le jeune Black, à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il avait pensé que le garçon avait menti sur les raisons de son malaise et que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui déclenchait ces crises ? La dernière fois ses enfants lui avaient expliqué qu'ils étaient en pleins cours d'anglais quand Harry avait commencé à se sentir mal. Cette fois-ci il était en train de parler de son école de sorcellerie en Angleterre. Etait-ce en rapport avec quelque chose qui se serait passé à Poudlard ? Harry avait pourtant semblé heureux en parlant de son ancienne école, Carlisle avait vu de la tendresse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait évoqué certains souvenirs. Mais il était également vrai qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises aperçu une ombre voiler le regard d'émeraude.

Il observa le jeune homme allongé devant lui. Ils l'avaient installé dans une des chambres supplémentaires dans lesquelles ils logeaient les Denali quand ceux-ci venaient les voir.

Ainsi étendu dans ce grand lit, le jeune sorcier qui était intervenu sans crainte dans un combat entre vampires un peu plus tôt dans la journée semblait bien vulnérable. Sa peau était encore très pâle et de grands cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux clos. Carlisle trouvait qu'il avait maigri, ses os étaient plus saillants qu'avant sous sa peau diaphane. Rien de réellement inquiétant pour le moment, mais le médecin décida de suivre l'affaire juste au cas où cela se révèlerait être plus grave.

Sortant finalement de la chambre, le patriarche redescendit au salon où se tenaient les autres membres de la famille. Il leur avait demandé de ne pas entrer dans la chambre tant qu'il s'occupait de son jeune patient. Question de principe. Il tenait à ce que le sorcier bénéficie d'un minimum d'intimité.

Dès qu'il arriva au bas des escaliers, Esmée vint se blottir dans ses bras, soucieuse et encore chamboulée d'avoir assisté à la crise d'Harry. L'avoir vu dans un tel état de détresse sans pouvoir rien faire pour lui venir en aide avait été très éprouvant pour elle.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est toujours inconscient, dit-il en la menant vers le canapé dans lequel ils s'installèrent. Je pense qu'il le restera encore un certain temps, la dernière fois il lui a fallu plusieurs heures avant de revenir à lui.

Il passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa compagne avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais je suis inquiet. Ces crises sont particulièrement violentes et j'ignore pour le moment ce qui les déclenche.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui les déclenche, mais à chaque fois ses émotions se déchaînent, déclara Jasper. C'est comme si ses émotions prenaient le contrôle de lui. Il ressentait des sentiments plus… doux que d'habitude pourtant, de la tendresse, de la nostalgie et beaucoup d'affection. Et puis soudainement tout à volé en éclat. Il a été submergé par la peur, la colère, le désespoir, le dégoût mais surtout par la culpabilité. La culpabilité surpassait tout le reste.

\- C'est étrange… Tu crois que c'est lié à quoi ? demanda Alice. Ce n'est guère habituel pour un humain de son âge de ressentir de tels sentiments. Bien sûr les adolescents humains passent souvent par une phase de mal-être et au début j'ai pensé à une crise d'ado un peu extrême mais finalement j'ai l'impression que ça va bien au-delà.

\- Plus j'y pense et plus cela ressemble à un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, fit Carlisle. D'une certaine manière, il me fait un peu penser à toi, Jasper, les premières années où Alice et toi êtes venus vivre avec nous, quand tes instincts de soldat étaient à fleur de peau.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis Edward se tourna vers son frère empathe, plongeant son regard doré dans le sien.

\- Tu devrais le dire à Carlisle.

\- Que devrait-il me dire ? s'enquit calmement le patriarche.

\- Harry est un soldat.

Suite à l'annonce abrupte de l'ancien Major, le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois. Le jeune Black ? Un soldat ? Cela semblait impossible !

\- Que dis-tu ? fit Esmée, incertaine. Un soldat ?

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, mon frère ? demanda Rosalie.

Elle faisait confiance aux impressions de Jasper mais cette fois-ci elle restait malgré tout un peu sceptique.

\- J'en suis certain, assura-t-il. Harry est un combattant. J'en ai suffisamment côtoyé dans ma vie pour en reconnaître un quand je le vois. C'est une certitude qui s'est encrée en moi dès le début. Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas : sa méfiance, cette façon de toujours se tenir sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir, toutes ses cicatrices, ses émotions violentes, sa manie de repérer discrètement toutes les sorties possibles lorsqu'il entre dans une pièce et tout à l'heure, face aux nouveau-nés, il a montré qu'il savait se battre.

\- Peut-être que les sorciers effectuent un service militaire, suggéra Emmett. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ait déjà eu à se battre.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il existe un service militaire dans son monde, c'est une possibilité en effet, poursuivit Jasper. En revanche je peux t'assurer qu'il s'est déjà battu et qu'il y est habitué. Le jour où il a eu sa crise au lycée, l'heure précédente nous étions en Histoire et le prof parlait de la Guerre de Sécession. Il était très intéressé, on en a discuté et il comprenait.

\- Il comprenait quoi ? s'enquit Emmett, ne pouvant réaliser ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de son frère.

\- Il comprenait ce qu'est la guerre, répondit gravement l'ancien soldat. Au début, cela me paraissait risible de penser cela, il ne pouvait pas comprendre réellement ce qu'est la guerre, pas sans l'avoir vécu. Or cela fait plusieurs décennies qu'il n'y a pas eu de guerre en Angleterre. Et pourtant il comprenait vraiment. Il comprenait les sacrifices, l'amertume et la douleur. Comme s'il connaissait tout cela. Comme s'il l'avait vécu, qu'il avait expérimenté tout cela ! Comme s'il avait déjà fait la guerre.

\- Mais il a l'air si jeune ! souffla Esmée. Il ne doit même pas avoir vingt ans.

\- Et pourtant ça expliquerait certaines choses, songea Carlisle. Et cela me conforte dans mon hypothèse selon laquelle il serait atteint d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ma douce Esmée, Harry ne doit pas avoir vingt ans et pourtant il semblerait qu'il ait déjà connu la guerre. Si tel est le cas, et j'ai tendance à être d'accord avec Jasper, il a dû voir des gens mourir et c'est une chose qui marque un esprit à jamais, alors à cet âge cela peut avoir de grosses conséquences.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda Edward, désireux d'aider le jeune sorcier.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Harry faire une crise et qu'il l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, il s'était senti vraiment inquiet pour cet humain mystérieux qui venait tout juste d'arriver en ville, mais qui déjà, l'intriguait plus que de raison. Et après ces longues semaines à s'interroger sur le « Mystère Black », il avait attendu, désespérant de ne rien apprendre sur cet étrange humain qui le fascinait, la première personne qu'il rencontrait à être immunisée contre son don.

Parfois, il trouvait son don pesant. Toujours savoir ce que les autres avaient à l'esprit, savoir ce dont ils avaient envie, savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire avant même qu'ils aient ouvert la bouche, tout cela devenait très rapidement lassant, une fois l'euphorie des premières années passée. Il s'était alors souvent dit que rencontrer quelqu'un dont il ne puisse lire les pensées serait très rafraichissant. Mais finalement, ne pas savoir ce que pensait Harry Black était horriblement frustrant. Malgré ce qu'il en disait, son don faisait parti de lui, il y était habitué, alors le voir inefficace le déroutait. Et l'anglais parlait si peu de lui, il se mêlait rarement aux autres et il était ardu de découvrir quoi que se soit sur lui, ce qui malmenait la curiosité dévorante d'Edward.

C'est pourquoi les révélations de ce début de journée avaient semblées si inespérées pour lui après ces semaines d'attentes. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce que leur avait révélé Harry. Il avait beau être un vampire et savoir que les loups-garous n'étaient pas un mythe, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un tel monde magique existait. Un monde de sorciers. Harry était un sorcier.

Edward se sentait soudainement plus proche de lui, maintenant qu'il s'était un peu ouvert. Oh bien sûr le jeune humain s'était contenté de parler de son monde, il n'avait que très peu parlé de lui-même, mais venant du taciturne et solitaire sorcier, c'était déjà beaucoup. Cependant Edward ne se faisait guère d'illusion : certes Harry s'était un peu ouvert aujourd'hui, mais il se tenait toujours à distance, loin des gens, séparé d'eux par un immense gouffre.

Mais peu importe le temps et les obstacles, le télépathe était bien décidé à franchir ce précipice et à venir en aide au bel anglais.

\- Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est attendre, répondit le médecin.

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry était allongé dans un canapé de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, endormi, lorsque quelqu'un vint doucement le secouer. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, le jeune homme redressa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez avant de regarder Hermione, penchée sur lui.

\- Désolée de te réveiller Harry, fit-elle avec un sourire, mais si tu continues tu n'arriveras pas à dormir cette nuit.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison, merci, lui dit-il en se redressant.

\- Hey Harry ! l'interpella Ron, assis un peu plus loin. Puisque tu es réveillé, ça te dis une partie d'échecs ? Je viens de massacrer Seamus !

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était guère étonnant que Seamus ait perdu, Ron était terriblement doué aux échecs et le Survivant n'avait jamais gagné contre lui, mais il appréciait toujours ces moments, ne serait-ce qu'en voyant le sourire lumineux de son meilleur ami, après une nouvelle victoire, lui qui avait tendance à se rabaisser continuellement.

\- Nous avons un test écrit en Astronomie demain et 185 centimètres de parchemin à rendre au Professeur Rogue sur les propriétés et l'utilisation des tentacules de Murlap dans deux jours ! s'exclama Hermione, réprobatrice. Et vous connaissant, tous les deux, je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas commencé, ni l'un ni l'autre ! Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de jouer aux échecs ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider !

\- On fera nos devoirs tout à l'heure, promis ! s'exclama Ron, son attention déjà tourné vers la prochaine partie.

Hermione ne paru pas convaincue en voyant le jeune Weasley qui ordonnait à ses pièces de se repositionner pour une nouvelle manche, mais elle laissa tomber, sachant que les garçons ne daigneraient pas mettre le nez dans leurs manuels tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fait leur fichue partie.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil face au rouquin, et l'affrontement commença.

Ron gagna, comme toujours, mais Harry s'était bien amusé, ils avaient beaucoup ri lorsque les pions avaient commencé à se plaindre de leur sort (à savoir, être réduit en pièces par les pions adverses) et à contester chaque instruction que leur donnaient les deux sorciers. Enfin, surtout les pièces d'Harry en réalité.

Puis Harry se leva et s'étira.

\- C'est l'heure du dîner, on descend dans la Grande Salle ? proposa-t-il à ses deux amis.

\- Très bonne idée ! s'exclama le jeune Weasley, enthousiaste.

\- De toute façon, dès qu'il s'agit de manger, tu es toujours d'accord Ron, intervint Hermione, amusée, en fermant son livre et en les suivant.

Ils quittèrent leur Salle Commune et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les escaliers.

\- Je suis en pleine croissance Hermione ! Il faut que je mange, c'est normal ! se justifia Ron.

\- Oh je t'en prie arrête ! répondit la jeune fille avec un éclat de rire. Dans ton cas, ce n'est pas une question de croissance Ronald, tu es un ventre sur pattes, c'est tout !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry les écouta se chamailler, amusé. C'était toujours comme ça entre ces deux là, c'était leur façon de communiquer depuis leurs onze ans. Harry avait fini par s'y habituer et même à y prendre goût d'une certaine manière, comme un bruit de fond familier, somme toute assez agréable, cela faisait parti du quotidien du trio d'Or et le Survivant n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde.

Soudain, ce fut le silence. Etonné, Harry se tourna vers ses amis, avant de se figer. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, il vit Ron et Hermione étendus au sol, morts. Plus une trace de la vie qui les habitait encore quelques secondes auparavant, plus une trace de la lumière qui brillait dans leurs yeux désormais ternes. Seul vestige de leur précédente complicité, de leur amour trop longtemps inavoué : leurs mains enlacées.

Tout d'abord le Gryffondor ne comprit pas. Puis soudain tout lui revint brusquement, comme une vague immense et furieuse qui le percuta de plein fouet. Ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un mirage, une cruelle illusion, écho d'un temps à jamais révolu. Ces moments paisibles dans la Tour des rouge et or n'étaient qu'un délire de son esprit brisé. Il n'avait pas pu parler et jouer aux échecs avec ses amis puisqu'ils étaient morts lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry se détourna de cette scène macabre, ne supportant plus la vision des corps sans vie de ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Il se mit à courir, plus vite, toujours plus vite, dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de ces horreurs. Il traversait les couloirs, dévalait les escaliers, mais la mort le poursuivait sans relâche. Où qu'il aille, où que son regard se pose, tout n'était que ruine et désolation. Les cadavres des élèves au milieu des décombres étaient sans cesse plus nombreux. Combien d'enfants avaient donc perdu la vie dans ce conflit ?

Trébuchant sur un obstacle, Harry s'étala au sol, le visage dans la poussière. Il s'était mordu en tombant et le goût âcre et métallique du sang lui emplit la bouche. Toujours au sol, il se tourna vers ce qui l'avait mis à terre et son cœur rata un battement. C'était le corps de Colin Crivey. Harry aurait voulu l'aider, lui dire de se relever et de courir se mettre à l'abri mais les yeux voilés de l'étudiant ne laissaient aucune place au doute : la vie l'avait déjà quittée. Et quand bien même, Colin ne l'aurait probablement pas écouté, malgré l'admiration sans borne qu'il lui vouait, il n'en demeurait pas moins un Gryffondor et ce n'était pas dans son caractère de fuir face au danger.

Harry eut envie de vomir. Quel monde était-ce dont là ? Quel monde laisserait des enfants prendre part à la guerre ? Quel monde les laisserait poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied sur un champ de bataille ? Etait-ce donc ce même monde de magie qui lui avait semblé si incroyable et fabuleux lorsqu'il l'avait découvert des années auparavant ? Colin n'avait que seize ans, il ne connaissait encore rien à la vie, son visage conservait encore les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance. Il n'avait rien à faire dans un tel lieu de désolation.

Mais les choses étaient ainsi faites : Colin Crivey, Gryffondor de seize ans, fan d'Harry Potter et passionné de photographie était mort en se battant contre un mage noir mégalomane et ses sbires à l'âge auquel il n'aurait pas du avoir d'autres préoccupations que les cours, le Quidditch, ses amis et les filles. Mais la guerre était passée par là et avait tout dévasté sur son passage.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Harry se releva et reprit sa course effrénée vers la sortie du château, refusant de poser une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur les cadavres qu'il croisait, refusant de voir ses amis morts, refusant les sombres événements survenus dans cette école, comme si nier les faits avait le pouvoir de les rendre moins réels.

Mais il avait beau courir de toutes ses forces, il lui semblait que la sortie s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et il avait l'impression étouffante de ne pas réussir à avancer, comme si l'air était devenu solide et entravait le moindre de ses mouvements, le retenant prisonnier de cet enfer.

Il finit pourtant par arriver face aux grandes portes closes du château. Le jeune homme s'étonna un instant de les voir fermées, il se rappelait pourtant parfaitement qu'elles avaient été ouvertes de force lors de la bataille et que des hordes de Mangemorts s'y étaient engouffrées, tuant tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur passage.

Mais au final, cela lui importait assez peu, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'échapper de ce château devenu lieu de massacre, s'échapper de cette école autrefois si chaleureuse et à présent devenue un sinistre tombeau.

La respiration haletante, les mains tremblantes, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes aux yeux, Harry se précipita contre les lourds battants, pesant dessus de tout son poids. Ils s'ouvrirent lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit, révélant un abîme de noirceur. On aurait dit que les portes s'étaient ouvertes sur le Néant. La cour du château avait disparue, remplacée par le noir complet, plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, nulle lumière n'y brillait, ce n'était qu'un voile de ténèbres.

Mais cela n'effraya pas Harry, bien au contraire, il l'accueillait avec un grand soulagement. C'était ce noir bienfaiteur et apaisant qui finissait inévitablement par l'engloutir à chacune de ses crises. C'est donc avec délivrance qu'il avança vers ce gouffre qui l'engloutit, le dépouillant de toutes ses pensées et de toute sa culpabilité, ne lui laissant que cette agréable mais éphémère sensation de paix.

 **oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux bonnes heures qu'Harry Black avait perdu connaissance et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Edward veillait à son chevet, un peu inquiet, mais son père l'avait prévenu que l'humain mettrait du temps à revenir à lui et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Alors le télépathe attendait, en réalité plus soucieux de ces crises foudroyantes que du temps qu'Harry mettait à ouvrir les yeux.

Il avait bien malgré lui entendu les hypothèses qu'avait formulées Carlisle dans son esprit, cherchant l'origine exacte et le déclencheur de ces malaises, et aucune hypothèse n'était réjouissante. La plupart évoquait de violents traumatismes et il se sentait sincèrement peiné pour le jeune homme si certaines s'avéraient véridiques.

Le doux soleil du début de journée avait rapidement laissé place à de la pluie. Le ciel était à présent d'un gris terne et de sombres nuages s'étaient massés sur la ville de Forks et ses environs.

Chaque membre de la famille Cullen était progressivement retourné à ses occupations quotidiennes en attendant le réveil de leur invité. En raison de la bataille qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée, Carlisle avait posé un jour de congé, prévenant l'hôpital de son absence dès qu'Alice était revenue de la chasse au cour de laquelle elle avait eu la vision les informant du jour de l'attaque. C'est pourquoi il était calmement installé au salon avec un livre, sa femme travaillant sur son nouveau projet de rénovation d'une maison ancienne à ses côtés. Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper étaient dans le garage, occupés à dorloter leurs différents bolides, tout en discutant du nouveau modèle de 4x4 que souhaitait s'acheter Emmett. Alice était quant à elle dans le dressing de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son compagnon. Les soldes n'allaient pas tarder à commencer et elle devait faire du tri afin de ne conserver que les pièces tendances et faire de la place aux nouveaux vêtements qu'elle comptait acheter.

Mais Edward se sentait tout simplement incapable de faire autre chose que de rester au chevet du sorcier. Celui-ci occupait totalement son esprit. Ses yeux dorés parcourraient inlassablement le visage de l'anglais, comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Harry était vraiment d'une grande beauté et, ainsi endormis, son visage dégageait une telle douceur ! Ses traits étaient plus détendus, le faisant paraître plus jeune. Comme s'il vivait en permanence avec un lourd poids sur les épaules qui le ne quittait que dans son sommeil.

 **oOoOoOo**

Dans son cocon de noirceur, Harry sentit le subtil changement, la légère perturbation qui annonçait la disparition progressive de l'apaisante obscurité. Comme à chaque réveil suivant une crise, il reprit peu-à-peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait, l'horreur de son cauchemar et cette étouffante culpabilité lui pesant à nouveau lourdement sur le cœur. Il y été habitué depuis le mois de mai et la mort de Voldemort, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que ce poids lui était plus supportable. Sa culpabilité durait d'ailleurs depuis bien plus longtemps, cela faisait des années à présent qu'il vivait en s'attribuant la responsabilité de la mort de ses parents, puis celle de Cédric, celle de Sirius ou encore celle de Dumbledore. Quel lourd poids sur ses si frêles épaules ! Mais à l'époque, la présence de Ron et Hermione à ses côtés l'aidait à tenir debout et à avancer. Mais sans eux et après l'hécatombe de la guerre, Harry avait sans cesse l'impression d'étouffer, cherchant vainement à prendre une nouvelle inspiration, comme un noyé aux poumons brûlants et au cœur sur le point d'exploser.

Combien de fois en était-il arrivé à regretter de ne pas être mort en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Combien de fois s'était-il dit que la mort eut été préférable au semblant grotesque de vie qu'il menait à présent ? Etait-ce lâche de sa part que de souhaiter être mort afin de ne plus ployer sous le fardeau de sa destiné qui fut jadis prédite par une piètre voyante dans une auberge sordide ?

Ce fut finalement le bruit de la pluie contre les fenêtres qui le ramena au présent. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Cette fois-ci il n'était pas à l'hôpital.

\- Harry, ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ? fit une voix mélodieuse sur sa gauche.

Le sorcier tourna la tête et aperçu Edward qui quitta son poste d'observation situé devant la fenêtre et vint à côté du lit, un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas Edward.

Deux coups furent doucement tapés à la porte et Carlisle entra.

\- Je suis content de vous voir réveillé Harry, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Le médecin s'assit sur le bord du lit et en profita pour prendre la tension et le pouls du jeune homme.

\- Votre tension est un peu basse mais ce n'est guère étonnant après un malaise tel que celui-ci.

\- Je vous remercie Carlisle, fit Harry en se redressant. Excusez-moi de vous avoir imposé mes… soucis de santé.

Carlisle plongea ses yeux dorés dans les orbes d'émeraudes du Sauveur. Harry avait l'impression que le vampire était capable de lire en lui et de voir au plus profond de son âme, mais il y avait tant de bonté et de compréhension en lui que ce n'était pas une sensation aussi désagréable que ce que l'on pourrait croire.

\- J'avais donc raison de penser que la fatigue et le décalage horaire n'étaient pas la raison de votre malaise, contrairement à ce que vous m'avez déclaré à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Carlisle avec douceur, sans le moindre reproche dans la voix.

Il ne jugeait pas le jeune anglais. En tant que médecin il avait depuis longtemps remarqué que certaines personnes rechignaient à parler de leur santé et avaient du mal à confier leurs soucis, quand bien même le silence pouvait être néfaste pour leur santé. Harry Black était de ceux-là et il semblait qu'il avait un passé peu commun, un vécu sombre qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. De plus, Carlisle sentait que l'humain était plongé dans la solitude. Edward lui avait un jour confié qu'Harry ne s'était lié avec personne au lycée, qu'il évitait les autres autant que possible et passait tout son temps seul, à l'écart. Et pour ce qu'il en savait, le sorcier vivait seul et il avait lui aussi noté qu'Harry avait parlé au passé lorsqu'il avait évoqué ses parents, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Dans un premier temps, Harry ne su quoi répondre, il était un peu gêné d'être ainsi mis au pied du mur. Il était à présent évident qu'il avait menti au médecin, à son réveil à l'hôpital. A l'époque il lui était impossible de confier au patriarche Cullen les raisons de sa crise. Mais à présent que les vampires étaient au courant de sa nature de sorcier, il pouvait se permettre une demi-vérité. Il rechignait à leur mentir une nouvelle fois alors que les Cullen lui étaient une fois encore venus en aide, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus leur avouer que ses crises étaient le résultat de la guerre qui avait ravagé le monde de la magie jusqu'au mois de mai dernier, jusqu'au jour où il avait finalement mis un terme à la vie du mage noir. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur dire ça, il ne se sentait pas prêt à aborder ces souvenirs et encore moins à les affronter.

\- Mes fils m'ont également appris que vous souffrez parfois de la jambe droite, continua le patriarche Cullen d'un ton doux pour ne pas le brusquer, puisque sa santé semblait être un point sensible. Est-ce que vous voulez m'en parler ? Je peux demander à mes enfants et à ma femme de nous laisser un peu d'intimité si vous le désirez.

Edward aurait voulu protester et dire qu'il désirait rester là et écouter ce que le jeune homme avait à dire, mais il se retint. Si Harry n'acceptait de parler qu'à Carlisle, il n'allait pas s'imposer. Qu'importe son insatiable curiosité.

\- Non, c'est bon, ils n'ont pas besoin de partir, répondit finalement l'anglais. Vous êtes chez vous, c'est moi qui m'impose, c'est donc à moi de m'adapter, pas le contraire.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer, fit Edward malgré sa réticence et son envie de rester auprès du jeune Black.

\- Non ! Reste !

Si Edward fut surpris de la ferveur que le sorcier avait mis dans ces deux mots, il n'en montra rien, mais n'en ressentit pas moins une certaine satisfaction.

Une légère rougeur vint colorer les joues d'Harry face à sa réaction. Mais il voulait vraiment que le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés reste. Il est vrai que les premiers temps après avoir appris le don vampirique d'Edward, il avait été mal à l'aise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser aux laborieuses leçons d'occlumencie dispensées par le professeur Rogue, leçons au cours desquelles le directeur de Serpentard pénétrait sans répit dans son esprit, ou encore les douloureuses visions que lui infligeait Voldemort et grâce auxquelles il entrait sans mal dans sa tête pour lui infliger de cruelles tortures. En effet le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait depuis longtemps compris que le Survivant ne supportait pas de voir souffrir des gens sans pouvoir leur venir en aide. Cela le détruisait et il était alors très simple pour le mage noir de convaincre insidieusement Harry qu'il était responsable de tous ces supplices et toutes ces morts.

Alors savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était capable de lire dans son esprit ne l'avait guère réjoui. Mais après avoir compris qu'il était capable de bloquer le don d'Edward, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était insensé d'en vouloir au télépathe. Il ne contrôlait pas son don et puisqu'Harry pouvait le maintenir éloigné de ses pensées, il n'avait rien à craindre du vampire végétarien.

Et si Harry était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que la présence d'Edward avait l'étrange capacité de le calmer. Pas comme Jasper pouvait le faire avec son don, non, c'était quelque chose de plus subtile, comme si Edward avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui apaisait les tourments qui assaillaient continuellement Harry.

Et le sorcier sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de tout le calme que pouvait lui apporter le télépathe. Même sans révéler les véritables circonstances qui lui avaient valu de telles séquelles, il savait que cette discussion allait une fois encore remuer de trop nombreux souvenirs en lui et il ne souhaitait pas se laisser une nouvelle fois entraîner dans cette spirale de noirceur et de culpabilité.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime vraiment parler, commença Harry avec hésitation, mais je pense qu'avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous et votre famille, je vous dois bien une explication.

\- Je ne vous force à rien, Harry, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé, déclara Carlisle. Si je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez en parler, ce n'est pas du tout par curiosité mal placée, soyez-en sûr. Mais en temps que médecin, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter face à vos crises à répétition, surtout en ayant été témoin de leur violence. Et si je peux vous aider d'une quelconque façon, alors je le ferai avec plaisir.

Harry le regarda, plongeant son regard émeraude dans les superbes orbes dorées de son vis-à-vis. Le regard du médecin était serein, il se soumettait patiemment à l'observation minutieuse du jeune humain, attendant tranquillement la décision de son patient.

Le Gryffondor se souvint que la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le patriarche du clan de vampires, il avait eu l'impression que le médecin était capable de sonder son âme, il dégageait une force tranquille qui lui donnait envie de se confier. Harry avait toujours eu du mal à se confier, il faut dire qu'avec les Dursley, il n'avait pas été habitué à cela, ils ne souciaient pas des possibles problèmes que pouvait avoir leur neveu. Et même après que Dumbledore les ait prévenu qu'il avait subi des événements traumatisants comme la mort de Cédric, la résurrection de Voldemort ou encore la mort de son parrain, jamais ils n'avaient tenté de lui parler, de savoir comment il allait, de savoir s'il tenait le coup, tout simplement. Et même avec ses amis à Poudlard, il lui avait fallu du temps avant d'être capable de se confier.

Mais Carlisle Cullen lui faisait penser à un mélange détonant entre la compréhension de Dumbledore et la douceur de Rémus. Un mélange qui lui donnerait plutôt tendance à se confier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour alléger enfin son immense fardeau.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça… Je crois juste que…

Harry soupira, irrité de peiner à trouver ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais son regard croisa alors celui d'Edward qui semblait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Il est vrai que je me sens redevable envers vous et je pense qu'il serait plus poli de ma part de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai ainsi eu besoin de votre aide. Mais à côté de ça, je dois vous avouer que faire sans cesse attention à ce que je dis pour ne pas trahir ma condition de sorcier est parfois fatiguant et je ne pouvais pas vous dire les raisons de mes crises sans vous mettre au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier, puisqu'elles y sont liées. C'est pour cela que j'ai inventé une fausse excuse à l'hôpital, quand vous m'avez demandé la raison de mon malaise, Carlisle. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire que mes crises avaient une origine magique. Alors c'est assez agréable de me dire que je peux à présent parler de la magie avec quelqu'un.

\- Effectivement, je comprends mieux votre comportement, sourit Carlisle. Et je suis heureux que vous acceptiez aujourd'hui de nous parler de votre monde.

Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité lui retourner l'estomac alors qu'il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à mentir au médecin et à son fils. Bien que dans les faits ce ne soit pas à proprement parlé un mensonge, plutôt une demie-vérité, le regard confiant que Carlisle posait sur lui le fit se sentir coupable et ingrat. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à révéler qui il était réellement : le Survivant, le Sauveur, celui qui avait dû commettre un meurtre pour épargner à la communauté magique une ère de servitude infâme et de terreur. Ces souvenirs le rendirent nauséeux.

Malgré tout, il fit comme si de rien n'était et poursuivit :

\- Le monde de la magie est très semblable et en même temps très différent du monde moldu. Et dans le monde sorcier comme ailleurs, il existe parfois des groupes ou des partis qui s'opposent au pouvoir en place et qui ne savent utiliser que la violence pour faire comprendre leur mécontentement. Plusieurs attaques ont eu lieu, dans des zones commerçantes notamment, et je me suis malheureusement retrouvé au milieu d'un affrontement entre les forces de l'ordre et certains membres du … parti d'opposition, comme d'autres civils. Il y a eu de nombreux blessés, des morts également…

Edward et son père écoutaient religieusement le jeune homme, sans l'interrompre. Ils voyaient bien que cela lui coûtait d'évoquer ces événements et ils ne voulaient surtout pas le brusquer. Alors lorsque les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent et qu'il laissa son regard dériver vers l'extérieur pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent rien et lui laissèrent le temps de se reprendre.

\- J'ai reçu un sort à la jambe, dans les premiers temps j'ai cru que c'était un banal sort de découpe, la plaie était assez impressionnante mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, la magie peut guérir bien des choses. Mais malgré les soins, la plaie à mis très longtemps à se refermer, bien plus longtemps que la normale et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Puis les crises de douleur sont soudainement apparues et les médicomages se sont retrouvés totalement impuissants, rien de ce qu'ils n'ont tenté n'a pu apaiser la douleur, encore moins la faire définitivement disparaître. On a alors compris que le sort qui m'avait touché devait être de la magie noire puissante, une malédiction inconnue que les médicomages sont incapables de guérir.

Le silence retomba alors dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit de la pluie qui crépitait sur le toit et sur les vitres de la grande demeure.

Harry aimait la pluie et l'inimitable musique de l'eau coulant dans les gouttières. Quand la pluie tombait ainsi, il sentait que le temps s'arrêtait. C'était comme une trêve durant laquelle on pouvait laisser de côté ses préoccupations et, tout simplement, contempler de sa fenêtre durant des heures le spectacle de cette chute sans fin de larmes célestes.

\- Dites-moi Harry, avez-vous essayé de prendre des médicaments moldus pour soulager votre douleur ? demanda Carlisle.

\- Non, ma blessure est d'origine magique et aucun soin magique n'a pu m'aider, alors je doute que des médicaments moldus puissent changer quoi que se soit…

\- Nous pourrions peut-être tenter l'expérience malgré tout, si vous êtes d'accord, proposa le médecin, déterminé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider le jeune homme qui avait sauvé son fils.

\- Pourquoi pas… Je n'y crois pas trop, mais peut-être que cela fonctionnera, accepta Harry avec un maigre sourire désillusionné, montrant à quel point il avait abandonné tout espoir de guérison.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Esmée entra.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir réveillé, Harry, dit-elle avec le sourire. Désolée de vous déranger mais je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être manger ou boire quelque chose ?

Après des années de privation chez les Dursley, Harry n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur, contrairement à son ami Ron. Mais en vivant à Poudlard et en côtoyant Molly Weasley une partie des grandes vacances, il s'était progressivement habitué à manger davantage, même si c'était encore relativement peu comparé aux autres enfants de son âge. Mais depuis la chasse aux horcruxes et la guerre, manger était devenu une épreuve. Il n'avait plus d'appétit et il se nourrissait de façon automatique. Plus le temps passait, plus il sautait des repas, il mangeait de moins en moins et bien que son corps soit habitué aux privations, le manque de nourriture commençait à se faire sentir, son corps commençait à s'affaiblir, relativement doucement pour le moment, de manière insidieuse, mais Harry savait que les choses risquaient fort de s'accélérer et de dégénérer.

Mais la simple idée de manger lui retournait l'estomac et le rendait nauséeux.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part Esmée, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. En revanche je reprendrai bien un thé s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez vraiment rien manger ? demanda la sublime femme.

\- Certain ! répondit Harry avec un sourire, amusé malgré lui par ce trait de caractère qui semblait propre aux mères de famille et qui consistait à le faire manger au maximum.

Comme souvent, il se demanda si sa mère se serait comportée ainsi avec lui si elle n'était pas morte lorsqu'il avait un an. C'était souvent dans des petits moments de la vie quotidienne que ce genre d'interrogations le prenait. Il se demandait souvent si sa mère l'aurait beaucoup grondée pour toutes les heures de colle qu'il avait reçue pendant sa scolarité, il se demandait si son père, en bon maraudeur, aurait attendu que sa femme ait le dos tourné avant de féliciter son fils pour son incapacité à respecter le règlement de l'école et sa manie d'enfreindre le couvre-feu. Il lui aurait même probablement conseillé des blagues et des mauvais coups à faire, il lui aurait appris où se situaient les passages secrets du château et comment les utiliser.

Peut importe les années qui passaient, Harry continuait de se poser une montagne de questions sur ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait grandi avec ses parents. C'était dur pour lui de savoir si peu de choses sur eux et de savoir que les personnes qui étaient les plus aptes à lui parler de James et Lily étaient à présent morts eux aussi. Bien sûr Sirius et Remus lui avaient raconté des souvenirs de leur jeunesse mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il aurait voulu en savoir plus, toujours plus.

Malgré tout il savait ce qu'il y avait de plus important : ses parents l'avaient aimé, du plus profond de leur cœur, ils avaient donné leur vie pour lui. Les voir, ne serait-ce que brièvement, grâce à la pierre de résurrection, lorsqu'il partait se rendre à Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite, lui avait permis d'affronter son ennemi sans crainte et avec la certitude que ses parents étaient fiers de lui et qu'un jour ils seraient tous réunis. Et peut-être qu'au fond, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à savoir…

\- Harry ?

Le sorcier releva la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée pendant sa réflexion. Esmée était de retour et lui tendait une tasse de thé qu'il attrapa avec reconnaissance.

Le docteur Cullen et sa femme sortirent de la pièce, laissant le sorcier en compagnie de leur fils.

Edward lançait de fréquents coups d'œil vers le bel humain, comme s'il tergiversait sur la conduite à adopter, ce qu'Harry remarqua sans mal.

\- Tu as quelques choses à me demander, Edward ?

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi Harry, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai te demander, répondit franchement le télépathe. Mais tu es sûrement encore fatigué, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, ça peut attendre.

Harry retint un sourire. Il trouvait attendrissant cette façon qu'avait Edward de prétendre que ce n'était pas important alors que le Gryffondor voyait bien dans les yeux du vampire que ce dernier mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions, mais qu'il s'y refusait pour ne pas le brusquer. Cela rappela à Harry son tout premier jour au lycée de Forks, lorsqu'Edward s'était contenté de lui poser une seule question alors que les autres élèves l'avaient pas la suite soumis à un véritable interrogatoire.

Et c'est justement pour cette prévenance dont faisait preuve Edward qu'Harry décida de répondre à ses questions. Une façon détournée de le remercier en somme.

\- Pose-moi donc ces questions qui te tourmentent tant, dit-il. Si je peux, j'y répondrai.

\- Le problème Harry, c'est que j'ai tant de choses à te demander, que je ne sais par où commencer, sourit Edward. Tout cela semble si incroyable !

\- Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à de telles révélations, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux comprendre, moi aussi ça m'a fait cet effet quand on me l'a annoncé.

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Edward. On te l'a annoncé ?

Harry se tendit. Il n'avait pas fait attention et avait parlé sans réfléchir, ce qui dans sa situation, n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Malgré tout, il décida de répondre, sans trop s'étendre pour autant.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, mais disons que je n'ai pas grandi dans le monde de la magie, je n'est découvert ma condition de sorcier qu'à l'âge de onze ans.

\- C'est-à-dire à l'âge où les enfants sorciers rentrent à l'école de Poudlard, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Tu as bien suivit ce que j'ai raconté à ce que je vois, répondit Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! Depuis le temps que je m'interrogeais ! Chaque fois que j'essayais de trouver des réponses, je me heurtais à un mur. C'était terriblement frustrant, tu sais ?

\- D'ailleurs Edward, excuse-moi pour la fois où je t'ai attaqué dans la forêt, j'ai agi de façon impulsive, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'en suis désolé, déclara le Sauveur, contrit et légèrement honteux de son comportement. Mais comme tu es un vampire, j'étais persuadé que tu connaissais la magie !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, même si sur le moment, je n'étais pas très rassuré, avoua le télépathe avec un doux rire. Mais je dois dire que j'ai été fortement intrigué par certaines choses que tu as dites ce jour-là.

Le Survivant se retint de grogner. Evidemment qu'il avait dit des choses qui avaient intriguées le vampire ! A ce moment là, il était persuadé d'être face à un vampire familier du monde de la magie et qui connaissait donc son identité et ses actions, pas à un vampire moldu et végétarien par-dessus le marché ! A présent il s'en mordait les doigts et pouvait presque entendre le Professeur Rogue faire une remarque désobligeante sur ses capacités mentales.

Son côté Gryffondor qui fonce dans le tas n'avait décidemment pas fini de lui causer des problèmes…

 _ **À suivre...**_

Et oui Harry ! Tu ne peux pas foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences par la suite, et Edward est particulièrement curieux !

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir à chaque fois !

En attendant je vous souhaite pleins de belles choses et on se retrouve au chapitre 10 !


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 10, après ces longs mois de silence. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de cette attente disproportionnée. Mes seules excuses sont que la fac a demandé plus de travail que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et surtout, le syndrome de la page blanche qui m'a impitoyablement pourchassé ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé d'écrire ce chapitre, mais à chaque fois je n'étais pas contente du résultat, alors j'écrivais, j'effaçais et je réécrivais avant de re-effacer. Ce qui n'est pas très productif, je l'avoue. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas vous livrer un chapitre dont je ne sois pas satisfaite, je refuse de bâcler mon histoire juste pour vous donner quelque chose à lire, au détriment de la qualité. **Alors voilà, je m'excuse profondément de ce retard.**

Je vous conseille de relire le chapitre précédent pour vous remettre un peu l'histoire en tête, vous profiterez mieux du nouveau chapitre ainsi !

Petite précision, l'âge des Cullen va légèrement varier de la version de S. Meyer car je me base sur la trame temporelle d'Harry Potter. De ce fait, l'histoire de cette fic se déroule en 1998, alors que Twilight a lieu quelques années plus tard.

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

 **Très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Edward essaya de faire le tri dans toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, choisissant celles qui le tourmentaient le plus. Harry lui offrait la possibilité d'enfin obtenir des réponses mais il ne voulait pas non plus en abuser. Il voyait bien que le jeune sorcier était encore fatigué de son brusque malaise et il avait peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise s'il posait trop de questions.

Harry sembla suivre le fil de ses pensées puisqu'il lui dit soudain :

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant Edward, si je t'ai dit que je répondrai à tes questions c'est parce que je le veux bien. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que si je refuse de t'expliquer certaines choses, il ne faudra pas insister, cela ne servirait à rien. Et si je commence à me sentir mal, je te le dirai, donc pas la peine de me regarder comme si j'allais tourner de l'œil au moindre petit souffle de vent, ok ?

La situation était un peu étrange pour Harry. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde comme s'il était une petite chose fragile sur le point de se briser, il n'était pas faible, il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises au cour de sa vie. Personne ne s'était soucié de savoir s'il était fragile lorsque son oncle Vernon abattait ses énormes poings sur son corps chétif d'enfant. Personne ne s'était soucié de savoir s'il était fragile lorsqu'il avait du faire face à d'innombrables dangers auxquels aucun enfant ne devrait être confronté. Personne ne s'était soucié de savoir s'il était fragile lorsqu'il avait parcouru le champ de bataille et qu'il avait mis un terme à la vie de Voldemort. Il y était habitué, sa vie était ainsi faite. Il n'était pas faible, et il ne voulait pas être considéré comme tel.

Et pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas désagréable de voir que le télépathe était aussi soucieux de sa santé et de son bien-être, il n'y était pas habitué. Combien de fois avait-il du faire fi de ses envies, de ses désirs, de son bien-être afin d'incarner le rôle de Sauveur que le destin lui avait attribué ? Et combien de fois, lorsqu'il était enfant, avait-il souhaité que quelqu'un se soucis de lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un auror ? demanda soudainement Edward.

\- Un auror ? répéta Harry, interloqué.

Il s'était attendu à tout un tas de questions mais certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi banal. Enfin banal pour lui, car manifestement cela intriguait le vampire. Celui-ci reprit d'ailleurs :

\- L'autre jour au lycée quand nous étions dans la forêt, tu m'as demandé pourquoi ma famille et moi n'avions pas prévenu les aurors de ta présence à Forks, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, dit le télépathe, curieux.

\- Un auror est un sorcier qui travaille pour le Ministère de la magie et qui a pour but de faire régner l'ordre et de protéger les citoyens. C'est en quelque sorte l'équivalent sorcier d'un policier, si tu préfères.

\- Et si tu craignais tant que l'on prévienne les aurors, c'est parce que tu es recherché, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward avait tout d'abord hésité à poser cette question, craignant qu'Harry le prenne mal et refuse de lui répondre. Mais cette pensée lui trottait depuis trop longtemps dans la tête et il était pratiquement sûr de déjà connaître la réponse. Il voulait seulement avoir la confirmation. Et c'était aussi un moyen pour lui de voir si le sorcier allait continuer à se confier et jusqu'où il pouvait pousser ses questions.

Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu s'était tendu, comme une bête face à un chasseur. Encore une fois il maudit son comportement impulsif qui le mettait dans l'embarra. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de la fermer le jour où il avait suivi puis attaqué le vampire aux yeux dorés.

Il pensa à nier pendant une brève seconde, mais il renonça pratiquement aussitôt : Edward était loin d'être un idiot. D'ailleurs sa question ressemblait davantage à une affirmation qu'à une question. Il décida finalement de répondre. Il se sentait un peu obligé de se justifier. Il ne voulait pas qu'Edward ait une mauvaise image de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était un vulgaire criminel en fuite.

\- Oui, soupira le Gryffondor. Je suis recherché par les aurors depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Si je te demandais pourquoi, me répondrais-tu ? fit doucement Edward, ses yeux d'or liquide plongés dans les orbes d'émeraudes.

Harry sentit son cœur battre follement. Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'Edward le prenne pour un criminel… Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était, au final ? Il avait tué Voldemort. Il avait tué des Mangemorts. Et il était responsable de tant de morts, il avait causé la perte de tant d'innocents ! Jamais il n'aurait le courage d'avouer une telle chose au télépathe, il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur et le dégoût dans le regard si doux qu'Edward posait sur lui. Il se sentit encore plus mal… Les Cullen étaient des gens incroyables, ils avaient appris à dompter leurs instincts afin de préserver les humains, ils avaient un tel respect de la vie humaine ! Que diraient-ils s'ils apprenaient qu'ils avaient aidé et invité sous leur toit un meurtrier ?

Harry prit une inspiration un peu tremblante, toujours perdu dans le regard ensorcelant de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je… je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, déclara-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il serra les poings, mal à l'aise, avec la désagréable impression d'avoir les mains recouvertes du sang poisseux et épais de ses victimes. Il dû contenir le dégoût que lui inspirait cette sensation et qui lui donnait envie de courir se laver les mains. Comme si l'eau avait le pouvoir de purger son âme de ses crimes…

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que… que j'ai fait quelque chose… quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire mais que tout le monde attendait que je fasse… Alors je l'ai fait, puisque c'est ce que l'on attendait de moi. Et les gens m'en sont reconnaissants. Très reconnaissants. Ils me remercient sans cesse… pour ce qu'ils m'ont poussé à faire. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire ! Je ne supportais plus leurs remerciements et leurs louanges perpétuelles… alors je suis parti, sans rien dire, sans prévenir personne. Et depuis que ma disparition a été découverte, les aurors me cherchent.

La réponse était énigmatique et elle ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité d'Edward. De quoi pouvait bien parler le sorcier ? Le vampire télépathe aurait vraiment voulu comprendre mais il n'insista pas, Harry avait l'air suffisamment chamboulé, il ne voulait pas le perturber davantage et surtout, il ne voulait pas risquer de lui déclencher une nouvelle crise.

Il laissa un peu de temps au bel humain, lui permettant de se ressaisir un peu, avant de laisser sa grande curiosité reprendre le dessus.

\- Puis-je te poser une autre question ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, trouvant secrètement un certain réconfort à échanger avec le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés. Cela le sortait un peu de la solitude qu'il s'était lui-même imposé ces dernières semaines.

\- Est-ce que c'est aussi à l'école que vous apprenez à vous transformer en animal ?

Harry eut un sourire malicieux en songeant à son père et à son parrain apprenant à devenir animagus dans le plus grand secret pour aider et tenir compagnie à Remus pendant les pleines lune, mais aussi probablement pour le simple plaisir d'enfreindre le règlement. Mais étant lui-même un animagus non déclaré, Harry était probablement mal placé pour critiquer. Il était d'ailleurs également un professionnel lorsqu'il était question d'enfreindre le règlement de l'école, il ne pouvait pas lutter, c'était l'héritage Maraudeur, il avait ça dans le sang. Et puis ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il se retrouvait toujours mêlé à des problèmes qui le poussaient à transgresser les règles, si ?

\- Plus ou moins, fit Harry, amusé.

Le sorcier n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de déclencher chez le vampire. Edward était ébloui : Harry était encore très pâle, avec de larges cernes sous les yeux mais il semblait illuminé par ce sourire malicieux qui étirait ses lèvres et faisait briller ses yeux, leur insufflant un agréable éclat de vie. Il eut à nouveau l'impression qu'il y avait deux Harry : le Harry solitaire, renfermé sur lui-même et habitué à se battre, et le Harry souriant de la photographie, le Harry dont il avait découvert le rire charmant quelques heures auparavant.

\- Est-ce que tous les sorciers savent se transformer en animaux ? continua Edward, avide de réponses.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en réalité, répondit Harry, finalement heureux de parler de ce processus magique qui lui donnait la sensation d'être plus proche de son père et de son parrain. Je suis ce que l'on appelle un animagus, c'est-à-dire un sorcier ayant la capacité de se transformer à volonté en l'animal qui correspond le plus à sa personnalité, en l'occurrence une panthère. Mais cette capacité n'est pas acquise dès la naissance, on ne naît pas animagus, on le devient. On étudie les animagus pendant les cours de Métamorphose, mais on se contente de la théorie, on ne met pas cet enseignement en pratique à l'école.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? le relança le vampire, intrigué.

\- Devenir animagus est un processus long et fastidieux qui demande des années d'apprentissage. D'ailleurs le Ministère de la Magie surveille de près cette pratique et tous les sorciers animagus doivent aller se déclarer au Ministère et signaler les signes distinctifs de leur forme animale afin qu'ils puissent être identifiés en cas de besoin.

Edward fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet pour le sorcier et lui demanda aussitôt :

\- Tu dis que tu ne veux pas être retrouvé par les aurors alors n'est-ce pas dangereux de te métamorphoser ? Si ton Ministère a les moyens de t'identifier, tu prends un risque en te transformant ! Et si quelqu'un te voyait sous forme de panthère et t'identifiait ?

Harry le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, une nouvelle fois étonné de l'inquiétude que le vampire manifestait pour lui et son bien-être. Au fond ils se connaissaient à peine, alors pourquoi Edward prenait-il tant à cœur sa situation ?

\- Eh bien en temps normal je ne me métamorphose pas devant des témoins, ce matin était une exception, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et puis… même si quelqu'un me voyait, il y a peu de chance pour que je sois reconnu. Tout d'abord il faudrait que je sois vu par un sorcier et puis…

Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil timide vers son vis-à-vis. Edward allait vraiment finir par le prendre pour un délinquant…

\- Et puis… je ne me suis pas fait enregistrer au Ministère, avoua-t-il avec un léger rougissement. Je suis un animagus non-déclaré.

Le télépathe le regarda, étonné, mais également rassuré.

\- Oh… Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

\- Eh bien, techniquement parlant, on n'est pas censé garder cela secret mais… disons que mon cas est un peu… compliqué.

Le vampire regarda le bel humain avec amusement et une lueur un peu narquoise dans les yeux.

\- Oui, c'est en effet l'impression que tu me donnes.

Les pommettes du Gryffondor se colorèrent de rouge face à la taquinerie.

Ils furent alors interrompus par quelques coups frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Jasper avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il s'avança dans la chambre et s'installa à côté de son frère, toujours avec le sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous êtes tous les deux en train de vous moquer de moi ? grogna Harry en priant Merlin pour que ses joues reprennent une couleur normale.

Pendant des jours, Harry avait rejeté chaque personne tentant de l'approcher, et Merlin savait que plus de la moitié des lycéens de Forks avaient décidé que devenir amis avec lui était la mission de leur vie. Pas parce qu'ils voulaient vraiment le connaître lui, mais plus parce qu'il représentait la nouveauté, le jeune homme mystérieux, étranger et solitaire, sujet à d'étranges malaises. Et Harry s'était rendu compte après coup que débarquer au lycée en moto de course n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ai jamais eu. Parce qu'à cause de cela les élèves s'étaient en plus mis en tête qu'il était riche (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, certes) et qu'il serait d'autant plus rentable pour eux de devenir ami avec lui. Certaines rumeurs prétendaient qu'il était le fils d'un richissime homme d'affaire et qu'il fréquentait le lycée de Forks incognito, pour milles et unes raisons toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Les gens voulaient être vus avec lui car cela les rendrait populaires, intéressants. Et pour cela, chacun était près à tout pour prétendre être proche de lui, chacun voulait connaître sa vie. Il avait horreur de ça. Leur comportement lui rappelait tant ceux qui ne voyaient en lui que le Sauveur, celui qui les délivrerait du mal, du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires. Ceux qui n'hésitaient pas à le couvrir de gloire et de louanges pour ensuite l'ensevelir dans les immondices. Alors Harry s'était coupé de tous.

Mais les Cullen semblaient bien décidé à le sortir de sa solitude. D'une certaine façon, Harry devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait un peu plus léger depuis qu'il avait parlé de la magie aux vampires. Et même si cela se faisait à ses dépends, il trouvait agréable la façon dont Edward et Jasper le taquinaient avec ces sourires en coin. Cela lui rappelait un peu le temps qu'il avait passé au Terrier avec toute la famille Weasley et tout particulièrement avec les plus jeunes de la fratrie : Fred et George en train de faire les quatre cent coups, préparant blagues sur blagues, produisant quelques explosions hautes en couleur sur leur passage et se moquant de Ron. Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'offusquer et de s'enflammer à chaque fois, tombant dans leur piège et faisant le jeu des jumeaux. Ginny et son caractère de feu qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds dans cette famille très masculine. Il songea aussi à Molly qui pouvait se plaindre du comportement de ses fils pendant des heures mais qui les regardait pourtant avec un amour incommensurable dans les yeux. Et Arthur Weasley, la force tranquille au milieu de l'ouragan de rousseur et de bruit qu'était sa famille. Pour Harry qui avait grandi sans amour et sans douceur à Privet Drive, le Terrier représentait un idéal souvent rêvé. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Dumbledore l'avait déposé chez les Weasley plutôt que chez les Dursley lorsqu'il était bébé ?

\- Harry ? appela doucement Edward.

Jasper sentait que les émotions du sorcier étaient douces-amères, teintées de mélancolie et de regret, mais là encore il ressentait cette sourde culpabilité qui semblait le ronger sans répit. Craignant que la situation dégénère comme ce fut le cas quelques heures plus tôt, Edward avait préféré tirer Harry de ses réflexions.

\- Désolé, j'étais encore dans mes pensées.

\- Si tu préfères qu'on te laisse te reposer, n'hésite pas à nous le dire, dit Jasper.

\- Non, non, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Tant mieux car j'ai encore une montagne de questions à te poser ! déclara Edward.

\- Le contraire m'eût étonné, murmura Jasper, narquois.

\- Eh ! Ose prétendre que tu n'es pas curieux toi aussi ! s'offusqua Edward en se tournant vers l'empathe.

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Oui décidemment, cette ambiance de taquinerie fraternelle qu'il avait si souvent observée chez les Weasley lui avait manqué.

\- Vas-y Edward, je t'écoute.

Le télépathe s'obligea à faire fi de ce que déclenchait le rire du sorcier en lui et reprit ses questions.

\- Tu as avoué camoufler volontairement tes pensées, ce qui explique pourquoi mon don ne fonctionne pas sur toi, fit le vampire. Comment fais-tu cela ? Avec une formule magique ?

Harry réprima le petit sourire narquois qui lui chatouillait les lèvres. Entendre le vampire utiliser le terme « formule magique » sonnait un peu enfantin mais en même temps le sorcier trouvait cela attendrissant.

\- Pas exactement, c'est plus une discipline magique qui permet de protéger son esprit contre des intrusions mentales extérieures.

\- C'est fascinant, intervint Jasper.

\- Et fastidieux, déclara Harry avec une grimace. Ça m'a demandé des mois et des mois avant de parvenir à bloquer mon esprit. Mes barrières étaient toujours trop faibles et je dois avouer qu'au début je ne mettais pas beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, intervint Edward, toujours désireux d'en apprendre plus.

Harry repensa à la calamité qu'avait été sa cinquième année à Poudlard. La seule chose de positive lors de cette année fût la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il avait adoré cela, même si dans les premiers temps il se sentait gêné et qu'Hermione avait dû le harceler pendant des heures pour qu'il accepte de jouer le rôle de professeur pour les autres élèves. Mais comme d'habitude, son amie l'avait eu à l'usure, il avait cédé, ne serait-ce que pour qu'Hermione le laisse un peu tranquille. Mais il s'était tout compte fait pris au jeu et puis, finalement, vu les progrès réalisés par Neville, cela n'avait pas été vain. Mais en dehors de l'AD, c'était un véritable cauchemar entre cet horrible crapaud d'Ombrage, le fait que tout le monde le prenait pour un fou et un menteur, et les douloureuses visions qui s'imposaient sans cesse à son esprit. Les cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue étaient un désastre car il était persuadé que ces visions lui permettraient d'obtenir des informations cruciales, d'autant plus que Dumbledore l'évitait et que l'Ordre du Phénix le tenait à l'écart. Alors Rogue avait beau lui répéter de vider son esprit, Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'apprendre à bloquer ces visions. Et cela avait finalement coûté la vie à Sirius…

\- C'était mon professeur de potions qui m'enseignait l'occlumancie et nous avions des relations assez… houleuses. En fait nous nous détestions. Il n'était pas très pédagogue, pas du tout patient, et moi j'étais buté comme un hippogriffe, insolent, et je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'apprendre cette discipline. On ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis et je ne comprenais absolument pas comment j'étais censé discipliner mon esprit.

\- Pourquoi devais-tu apprendre l'occlumancie si tu n'en n'avais pas envie ? demanda Edward. Cela faisait parti du programme scolaire ?

\- Non, répondit Harry. C'est compliqué… Je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment.

Les deux vampires lui jetèrent un regard compréhensif. Edward avait assuré à l'humain que s'il ne voulait pas répondre il n'insisterait pas. Et il avait bien l'intention de respecter sa parole.

\- J'ai finalement réussi à maîtriser cette discipline grâce à ma meilleure amie qui m'a beaucoup aidé et qui était bien plus patiente avec moi que mon prof de potions, raconta Harry avec un petit pincement au cœur en songeant à sa chère Hermione. Elle était très intelligente, elle avait toujours le nez plongé dans un des gros livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque de l'école, continua le sorcier sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout, parfois c'était assez énervant, mais en même temps je dois avouer que c'était aussi rassurant…

Impuissant, Harry sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et il mobilisa toute sa volonté pour retenir ses larmes. Penser à Ron et Hermione était si douloureux ! Les gens disaient souvent que la souffrance s'atténuait avec le temps, mais il avait la sensation que cette horrible douleur, ce déchirement profond et cette culpabilité ne s'effaceraient jamais. Comment pourrait-il un jour être capable de penser à ses deux meilleurs amis, sa famille de cœur, sans souffrir autant ? Harry ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à se remettre de la perte de Ron et Hermione. Cela lui semblait impossible !

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Harry parvint à ravaler ses larmes et à se tirer de ses sombres pensées. Nul doute que Jasper avait perçu son trouble mais le sorcier ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage les deux frères qui lui tenaient compagnie.

Harry sentit alors une vague de calme apaiser son tourment, douce quoique un peu hésitante, comme redoutant l'accueil qui lui serait fait. Le sorcier compris tout de suite que cela venait de l'empathe. Il regarda Jasper avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il, les yeux encore un peu brillants.

Le télépathe s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa doucement sa main sur celle du Sauveur.

\- Je t'ai manifestement rappelé de mauvais souvenirs Harry, déclara Edward avec un ton peiné. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je te prie de me pardonner pour ma mauvaise curiosité.

Etrangement, le touché de cette main posée sur la sienne finit d'apaiser Harry. Encore une fois il fut touché par la bienveillance du vampire à son égard. C'était une sensation plaisante qui mit un peu de baume sur son cœur à vif. Il voulait effacer cet éclat de culpabilité qu'il voyait dans les yeux du télépathe.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne t'en veux pas Edward, fit doucement Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai tendance à me laisser dominer par mes émotions, et je m'excuse que tu ais à subir cela Jasper.

L'ancien major fit un petit geste de la main lui signifiant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Et face à la tolérance manifestée par les deux frères, Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu fut de nouveau pris de l'envie de se confier. Ce qui était plutôt ironique dans la mesure où il se montrait encore si méfiant envers les Cullen quelques heures auparavant. Cependant il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en quelques heures. Et puis seuls les idiots ne changeaient pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est juste que… cette amie qui m'a aidé à apprendre l'occlumencie… elle est…

Harry prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et respira profondément.

\- Elle est morte… il y a tout juste quelques mois et… j'ai encore du mal à gérer son absence.

\- Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, murmura Edward.

Le sorcier lui adressa un petit sourire crispé qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le vampire ne reprenne la parole.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Hermione, répondit doucement l'Elu.

 **oOoOoOo**

Après sa discussion avec les deux frères, Harry avait manifesté le souhait de se lever. Il se sentait mieux et ne voyait guère l'intérêt de rester allongé plus longtemps puisque la crise était passée. Il avait pris quelques minutes pour se rafraichir dans la salle de bain située à côté de la chambre dans laquelle les vampires l'avaient installé. Carlisle l'avait ensuite invité dans son bureau, afin de lui expliquer qu'il se pencherait sur différents traitements moldus qui pourraient, il l'espérait, aider le jeune sorcier à guérir de sa blessure à la cuisse, ou tout du moins de soulager la douleur. Carlisle assura au jeune homme qu'il le recontacterait dès qu'il aurait établi un programme de soin qui lui semblait adapté à son cas pour le moins inédit.

Suite à cela, les deux hommes dévièrent à nouveau sur la nature vampirique des Cullen.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré ou même entendu parler de vampires tels que vous, dit Harry. Je suis impressionné par votre maîtrise ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez médecin ! Comment faites-vous ?

\- J'ai acquis le contrôle de mes instincts, répondit Carlisle. Quand j'étais humain on me considérait toujours comme quelqu'un de compatissant et cela n'a pas changé, malgré la transformation. Je refusais de prendre la vie d'êtres humains pour me nourrir, ma volonté m'a donné la force et je suis devenu capable de résister à la tentation du sang humain.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais bu de sang humain ? demanda Harry, stupéfait. Pas une seule fois ?

Le médecin eut un sourire face à l'incrédulité et à l'admiration visible du sorcier.

\- Jamais, affirma-t-il.

Harry était totalement admiratif. Croiser des vampires végétariens était si improbable ! Ils étaient parvenus à une telle maîtrise !

\- Puis-je vous demander votre âge ? fit-il, curieux.

\- J'ai 358 ans. Je suis né à Londres en 1640, ou tout du moins aux alentours de 1640, je ne peux pas en être totalement sûr, les dates n'étaient pas très précises à l'époque, expliqua Carlisle. Je vivais avec mon père, un pasteur anglican, ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde. Comme vous le savez, Harry, les chasses aux sorcières, aux loups-garous et aux vampires étaient alors courantes. Mon père et d'autres pasteurs s'y adonnaient quotidiennement, condamnant de nombreuses personnes innocentes à la mort. Je suis profondément attristé de savoir que de tels comportements ont condamnés votre peuple à vivre caché, que ces actes ont engendré la mort d'enfants qui ne pouvaient se défendre.

Le sorcier fut frappé par le regret sincère et la culpabilité qui brillaient dans les yeux dorés du vampire.

\- Vous n'y pouviez rien, souffla doucement Harry.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… j'y ai participé Harry, répondit avec regret Carlisle, le regard teinté d'une profonde culpabilité. J'ai participé à ces chasses, mon père m'y a initié et je le suivais. J'ai participé à ces traques qui ont poussé votre peuple à vivre caché, j'ai participé et à cause de moi et de mon père, des gens sont morts. Rien ne pourra jamais changer cela et je regrette mes actes chaque jour de ma longue vie. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous m'en vouliez pour mes actions passées, sachez que je m'en excuse, même si rien ne pourra racheter mes fautes.

\- Non… vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, répondit Harry, profondément touché par la détresse du vampire en face de lui. Vous avez peut-être commis des fautes mais vous vous rachetez sans cesse ! Vous êtes médecin par Merlin ! Vous devez probablement être le seul vampire au monde à exercer ce métier. Vous sauvez des gens tous les jours, vous les soignez, vous les aidez ! Qui a-t-il de plus beau que cela ? Et je n'ai rien à vous pardonner. Je n'étais même pas né lorsque la communauté magique a décidé de vivre cachée. Comment pourrai-je vous en vouloir pour un affront que je n'ai pas subit puisqu'il s'est produit des centaines d'années avant ma naissance ?

Le chef de la famille Cullen plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme en face de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin des dons de Jasper ou d'Edward pour savoir que le sorcier ne mentait pas juste pour être poli, il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses yeux étaient un véritable miroir dans lequel ses émotions se reflétaient. Ce regard était si jeune, si pur, et en même temps ce regard semblait vieux comme le monde, plus vieux encore que le sien, comme si ces yeux avaient déjà trop vus pour une seule vie. C'était assez déstabilisant, il aurait pu s'en inquiéter mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à faire confiance au jeune Black, il sentait qu'il n'était pas une menace pour sa famille.

\- Vous êtes un jeune homme étonnant, Harry, déclara finalement le médecin. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

\- J'aimerais vous croire, murmura Harry, le regard triste.

Le jeune homme se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et un éclair de panique traversa ses yeux, raidissant son corps.

\- J'ignore ce qui vous fait dire cela, il est vrai que je ne sais que peu de choses sur vous Harry et je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu, affirma Carlisle en posant sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Mais je suis persuadé que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un capable de se jeter dans une bataille de vampires pour sauver une personne qu'il connaît à peine est forcément quelqu'un de bien.

Le médecin voyait bien qu'Harry n'était pas convaincu. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir une haute opinion de lui-même, il venait d'ailleurs d'avouer qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, ou tout du moins qu'il ne se considérait pas comme tel. Pourtant Carlisle pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, il n'avait pas pour habitude de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il s'en fit la note mentale pour plus tard mais décida de reprendre son récit.

\- J'ai été transformé à vingt-trois ans, lors d'une chasse aux vampires. Mon père devenait vieux et il me chargea de m'occuper des chasses à sa place. Je n'y mettais pas autant de ferveur que lui et il fut déçu de mes débuts, se souvint le patriarche blond. Mais je peux dire sans prétention que j'étais plus intelligent que mon père qui était quelqu'un de très obtus. J'ai fini par découvrir un nid de vrais vampires dans les égouts londoniens. J'y ai été avec toute une foule armée de torches et de fourches. Un vampire a surgit devant nous et je l'ai poursuivi dans les égouts. Il était affamé et a fini par m'attaquer avant de s'échapper, me laissant mortellement blessé. Alors que je ressentais les premières douleurs de la transformation, je suis parvenu à me trainer jusqu'à une cave dans laquelle j'ai passé les trois jours que durait la transformation. Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais devenu, j'étais horrifié et j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, sans succès face à ma nouvelle nature vampirique.

\- Vous avez vraiment tenté de vous suicider ? s'étonna Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à cela alors que le vampire en face de lui semblait si paisible, en harmonie avec sa condition.

\- Oui, répondit Carlisle avec douceur. Depuis que j'étais enfant j'entendais mon père parler des vampires comme des démons, des êtres dénués d'âme, voués aux ténèbres et à la damnation éternelle. Je ne voulais pas devenir une telle créature. Et malgré la soif dévorante, la simple idée de me nourrir d'un être humain me révulsait. Alors la nuit venue, j'ai quitté Londres et me suis rendu dans une forêt afin de m'éloigner des humains et j'ai essayé de me laisser mourir de faim. Puis, après plusieurs jours à m'affamer, la faim a pris le dessus et je me suis jeter sur un troupeau de cerfs qui passait non loin. Ma soif fut étanchée et j'ai alors réalisé que je pouvais me nourrir d'animaux.

\- Je dois vous dire que je trouve votre contrôle absolument incroyable, lui dit Harry. Vous avez une telle maîtrise de vos instincts !

\- Je vous remercie, mais cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour, loin de là, lui répondit Carlisle avec un doux sourire devant l'évident respect qui brillait dans les yeux du sorcier. En réalité, cela m'a demandé environ deux cents ans. Quelques temps après avoir adopté ce régime végétarien, j'ai traversé la Manche à la nage et j'ai rejoint la France. J'ai commencé à fréquenter les universités d'Europe, je suivais des cours le soir afin de ne pas avoir à m'exposer au soleil dans la journée. J'ai résidé en Italie pendant quelques temps, j'y ai rencontré les Volturi, ce sont…

\- Vos dirigeants, l'interrompit Harry. Une sorte de royauté formée par trois frères, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur eux. Ils se chargent de faire respecter vos lois, exact ?

\- Tout à fait. J'ignorais que les sorciers connaissaient les Volturi.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas que beaucoup de sorciers en aient déjà entendu parler, fit Harry. Avant de vous rencontrer j'ignorais que les vampires moldus existaient, apparemment les vampires du monde de la magie ne parlent jamais de vous, ils vous considèrent comme la honte de leur race.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea le médecin, avide d'en apprendre plus sur sa nature.

\- Eh bien d'après ce que j'ai lu, votre existence est le fruit des actes de vampires sorciers renégats qui ont enfreint les règles et qui ont mordu des moldus, expliqua Harry. Cela était totalement interdit, transformer des personnes ne venant pas du monde magique est un crime très grave. Si vous désirez en savoir plus, je pourrai vous prêter un ou deux livres, proposa l'ancien Gryffondor.

Le vampire le remercia grandement de sa proposition, puis le Sauveur l'invita à poursuivre son récit.

\- Je suis donc resté auprès des Volturi pendant quelques décennies, mais nos opinions divergeaient sur beaucoup de sujets, notamment concernant mon régime alimentaire qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre et n'acceptaient pas. Je suis alors parti pour ce que l'on appelait à l'époque le Nouveau Monde, pour y exercer ma profession de médecin. J'ai par la suite rencontré Edward, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, puis Jasper et Alice, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter leur histoire. Ils le feront si tel est leur souhait. Ils ont adopté le même mode de vie végétarien que moi et nous sommes devenus plus qu'un clan, nous formons une famille.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes le silence régna entre les deux hommes, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout Carlisle, fit Harry, je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre aide mais je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, lui répondit le vampire avec son habituel doux sourire.

\- Oh si ! Aider les gens est peut-être naturel pour vous mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde croyez-moi, lui dit Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Vous semblez parler d'expérience, murmura doucement Carlisle.

Le vampire vit les yeux d'émeraudes s'assombrir et il y eut une immense souffrance contenue, une tristesse d'une profondeur bien déstabilisante pour un aussi jeune homme.

Et la voix d'Harry Black était teintée d'une terrible lassitude lorsque ces mots franchirent ses lèvres étirées en un sourire amer.

\- Si vous saviez…

 _ **À suivre…**_

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! Harry continue de se livrer doucement, la confiance vient avec le temps, et c'est déjà une grande avancée pour notre cher sorcier ! Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour le chapitre suivant, je vais tout faire pour garder l'inspiration, promis !

En tout cas je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses et on se retrouve au chapitre suivant !

Au fil de ma plume


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je suis de retour avec le chapitre onze de « Seconde Chance » ! J'ai été très heureuse de voir que je n'avais pas perdu tous mes lecteurs malgré ma très longue absence de ces derniers mois. Pour vous mes fidèles lecteurs voici la suite tant attendue ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous doutez du plaisir que vous me faites avec vos reviews et je suis particulièrement heureuse et fière de constater que vous aimez toujours autant mon histoire !

Petite précision, l'âge des Cullen va légèrement varier de la version de S. Meyer car je me base sur la trame temporelle d'Harry Potter. De ce fait, l'histoire de cette fiction se déroule en 1998, alors que Twilight a lieu quelques années plus tard.

Je me relis autant que possible mais je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison qui m'auraient échappées.

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de S. Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction sera un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon), donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque homophobe, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

 **Note :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Bella Swan ne fait pas parti de cette fic, je part donc du principe qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Forks et les Cullen ne la connaissent pas. J'ai également amené quelques modifications, à savoir que dans mon histoire Ron et Hermione sont morts (je sais c'est cruel, surtout que je les aime bien).

 **Très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Le ciel de Forks était couvert d'épais nuages grisâtres qui pesaient sur la ville comme une lourde chape de plomb, obscurcissant l'horizon et générant une ambiance maussade. Depuis la veille, la région était balayée par de fortes rafales de vent glacial qui n'encourageaient guère à s'aventurer à l'extérieur.

Malheureusement les lycéens n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de braver le froid et le vent pour se rendre en cours, alors même que leur souhait le plus cher était de rentrer chez eux et de se réfugier sous leur couette, bien au chaud. De préférence avec un paquet de gâteaux à portée de main et leur ordinateur portable sur les genoux afin de regarder la dernière série à la mode. Projet ô combien plaisant et agréable, mais bien souvent contrecarré par des parents sans pitié qui n'avaient aucun remord à expédier leur progéniture en cours. La dure réalité de la vie adolescente, en somme.

Et bien qu'il n'ait pas de parents pour l'y forcer, Harry avait lui aussi bravé le temps peu clément pour se rendre au lycée. Il venait tout juste de descendre de sa moto lorsqu'il entendit une voix mélodieuse l'appeler.

\- Harry !

Il se retourna et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il se retrouva face aux Cullen. Alice s'avança de sa démarche sautillante et lui fit joyeusement la bise, sans laisser le temps au sorcier de réagir. Il n'était guère habituer à cela mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner de l'exubérance de la médium.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis vraiment contente de te voir !

\- Bonjour Alice, répondit Harry en esquissant un léger sourire. Je vais bien, je te remercie, et toi ?

Le-Garçon-qui-a-Survécu répondit au sobre hochement de tête que lui adressa Rosalie puis il serra la main que lui tendit Jasper, avant de faire de même avec Edward et Emmett. En temps normal les vampires évitaient ce genre de contact en raison de la température de leur peau qui pouvait intriguer les humains mais puisque le jeune Black connaissait leur véritable nature, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, ce qui les changeait agréablement.

Cependant leur comportement ne fit qu'accroître la curiosité des humains tout autour. Harry Black était la nouvelle attraction du lycée, le beau garçon mystérieux et potentiellement riche selon les rumeurs, son attitude sombre, renfermée et solitaire suscitait de nombreuses questions. Quant aux Cullen, ils restaient inaccessibles, évoluant dans leur bulle de beauté irréelle et de perfection, ne se mêlant aux autres élèves que lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Sinon ils préféraient rester entre eux. Alors les voir tous ensemble, en compagnie d'une autre personne et ce, de leur plein gré, était suffisamment exceptionnel pour que tous ceux présents sur le parking à cet instant les fixent ouvertement, sans discrétion aucune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry Black avait de si spécial pour attirer l'attention de la fratrie Cullen ? Les habitants de Forks l'ignoraient mais aucune de leurs hypothèses n'était assez incroyable pour ne serait-ce que s'approcher de la vérité. Le fils caché d'un riche homme d'affaires ou d'une superstar d'Hollywood, oui. Mais un sorcier et des vampires ? Non, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

\- Si on allait discuter à l'intérieur plutôt ? fit Harry en se frottant légèrement les bras, peu réchauffé malgré sa veste en cuir et son sweet. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très frileux mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'intérieur du lycée, fuyant le vent glacial et trouvant refuge dans un coin du hall.

\- Tu n'as pas trop de mal à te faire au climat de Forks ? demanda Emmett avec un sourire. Tu n'as pas choisi le coin le plus ensoleillé des Etats-Unis.

\- Non ça va, je te rappelle que je suis anglais et que je passais la majorité de l'année au fin fond de l'Ecosse, répondit Harry, amusé. Sans faire dans le cliché, ce ne sont pas non plus les coins les plus ensoleillés de la planète, surtout l'Ecosse.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard afin de rejoindre leurs salles de cours. Harry et Edward se rendirent donc ensemble vers leur cours de littérature.

\- Ça ne te manque pas ? demanda alors le télépathe.

\- Quoi donc ? fit le sorcier avec curiosité.

\- L'Angleterre et l'Ecosse.

\- Oh. Eh bien oui et non… Je ne crois pas que l'Angleterre me manque vraiment, tu sais que j'en suis partit parce que je ne supportais plus ma vie là-bas, avoua doucement le Sauveur. Mais l'Ecosse me manque un peu. Poudlard surtout. J'adorais vivre au château, j'y ai passé tellement de bons moments !

Harry préférait repenser à Poudlard comme étant le berceau de ses années d'études avec les festins, les blagues dans les couloirs et les matchs de Quidditch. C'est cette douce image qu'il voulait en garder et non cet immense tombeau, ce sinistre charnier qu'il était devenu à la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent à leur salle et entrèrent s'installer à une table. Les élèves arrivaient par petits groupes en discutant joyeusement, se racontant leur week-end et Harry prit quelques secondes pour apprécier leur air insouciant, témoignage de leur jeunesse, de cette innocence qui lui faisait défaut depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

L'enseignant n'étant pas encore là, les deux jeunes hommes en profitèrent pour continuer à échanger.

\- Ce doit être un lieu spectaculaire, déclara Edward avec un léger sourire. Même si, je dois te l'avouer, j'ai un peu de mal à me figurer ce à quoi ressemble une école de magie.

\- Spectaculaire, c'est le terme ! Peu importe les années, à chaque rentrée scolaire j'étais aussi émerveillé que lorsque j'ai vu Poudlard pour la première fois.

\- Comment était-ce ? l'interrogea le télépathe, toujours avide d'en savoir davantage sur ce nouveau monde qu'il découvrait et sur le mystérieux anglais aux yeux verts.

Le regard d'émeraude se fit rêveur et un léger sourire étira les lèvres du sorcier.

\- C'est une vue que l'on ne peut oublier, un spectacle unique, raconta Harry. Je n'étais pas forcément l'élève le plus studieux mais j'aimais vraiment étudier à Poudlard, j'attendais toujours la rentrée avec impatience. Je retrouvais mes amis et tous les autres étudiants de l'école à la gare de King Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Le trajet dure à-peu-près tout l'après-midi, nous arrivions à la nuit tombée. Ensuite nous montions dans des calèches qui nous emmenaient de la gare jusqu'à l'école. Sauf les premières années. La tradition veut que les nouveaux élèves arrivent à Poudlard dans des barques qui traversent le Lac Noir. Je pourrai te décrire des heures durant ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on voit apparaître le château illuminé dans la nuit, surmontant le lac, les tours qui se dressent vers le ciel, ou bien la beauté de l'édifice, que tu ne pourrais te le représenter dans toute sa grandeur.

Edward semblait boire les paroles de l'humain. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'il voyait Harry s'illuminer en parlant de son ancienne école, ses yeux brillaient, comme s'il assistait de nouveau à cet incroyable spectacle.

L'enseignante finit par arriver, ce qui mit un terme à la discussion.

L'heure passa assez rapidement pour Harry. Sans être un lecteur aussi compulsif qu'Hermione, il appréciait la littérature et la présence d'Edward à côté de lui apaisait la solitude qu'il s'était jusqu'alors imposée.

Au moment de se séparer pour le cours suivant, le vampire télépathe proposa au sorcier de se retrouver pour le déjeuner. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'Harry ne prenait plus la peine de manger le midi, il manquait de plus en plus d'appétit et n'avait pas envie de se forcer. Et puis il n'avait surtout pas envie de supporter le comportement intrusif des autres élèves lors de sa pause et il préférait s'isoler dans un coin de la cours. Cependant il accepta la proposition de l'adonis aux yeux dorés, puisqu'au final il appréciait la compagnie du clan de vampires.

Les heures suivantes ne furent en revanche guère agréables. Harry espérait, un peu naïvement peut-être, que les élèves du lycée de Forks finiraient par se lasser de l'observer en permanence et de spéculer sur sa vie, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, à son grand damne. Sa « réconciliation » avec les Cullen n'était pas passée inaperçue et plusieurs élèves, plus courageux (ou tout simplement plus fous) que les autres, pensant que son humeur noire des dernières semaines était passée, avaient essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez. Apparemment les rumeurs allaient bon train pour déterminer la raison de la colère du mystérieux Black envers les tout aussi mystérieux Cullen et leur soudaine réconciliation. Mais manque de chance, si le Sauveur était redevenu aimable envers les vampires, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait décidé de se sociabiliser et les étudiants n'obtinrent rien de lui, si ce n'est de l'exaspération une fois sa maigre patience épuisée.

C'est donc un peu tendu qu'Harry arriva devant la cafétéria, peu après midi. Alice l'attendait et lui adressa un joyeux sourire lorsqu'elle l'aperçue.

\- Les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur, je leur ai dit que nous les rejoindrions, fit-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Ils entrèrent et prirent place dans la file qui, par chance, avançait assez vite. Harry écouta Alice babiller joyeusement sur le nouveau projet de rénovation sur lequel Esmée et elle travaillaient actuellement. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'elle était aussi hyperactive que pouvaient l'être Fred et Georges lorsqu'ils créaient de nouveaux produits destinés à leur boutique. Il repensa brièvement aux différents produits Weasley qui circulaient de façon plus ou moins autorisée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les jumeaux avaient vraiment un grain…

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer à la table habituelle des vampires. Harry ne pu retenir un soupir fatigué en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, entre Edward et Rosalie alors qu'Alice s'installait à côté de son compagnon avec bien plus de grâce que l'humain. La belle blonde haussa un sourcil vers le sorcier suite à son long soupir.

\- C'est moi ou les élèves de Forks sont les plus intrusifs de tout le pays ? grogna le jeune homme.

Rosalie esquissa un sourire narquois, comprenant la fatigue du britannique.

\- C'est habituel pour nous tu sais, on n'y fait plus vraiment attention, fit-elle. C'est plus ou moins pareil partout. Mais j'admets tout de même qu'on atteint des sommets d'indiscrétion dans des petites villes comme Forks.

\- Oui, je veux bien te croire, soupira le sorcier en repensant à sa propre célébrité.

Il commença à manger sa salade qu'il avait prise pour sauvegarder les apparences, sans grand appétit toutefois. Les vampires discutaient tranquillement, sans se soucier des fréquents regards que leur lançaient certains élèves.

Alors qu'Harry songeait à son emploi du temps pour l'après-midi, une question lui vint.

\- N'est-ce pas ennuyant pour vous de devoir sans cesse contrôler votre force et votre agilité ? Les cours de sport doivent être d'un ennui !

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix alors on s'y fait tant bien que mal, répondit Jasper. Mais il faut admettre que ce n'est guère… stimulant.

\- Cela dit on se rattrape lorsque l'on est en famille ! s'exclama joyeusement Emmett, ce qui fit apparaître de petits sourires complices sur le visage de ses frères et sœurs.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous pratiquez ? l'interrogea le sorcier.

\- Cela dépend ! Course, lutte et baseball principalement, basketball à l'occasion.

\- Et toi ? lui demanda Alice. Quels sports pratiquent les sorciers ?

\- Nous jouons principalement au Quidditch, c'est le sport le plus apprécié et le plus pratiqué dans mon monde, expliqua l'anglais avec plaisir.

\- Le Quidditch ? En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? l'interrogea Edward.

\- C'est un sport vieux de mille ans qui se pratique sur des balais volants. Deux équipes de sept joueurs s'affrontent sur un terrain ovale de cinq-cinquante deux mètres de long. Aux deux extrémités du terrain on trouve trois poteaux d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut surmontés chacun d'un anneau, ce sont les buts. L'équipe est composée d'un gardien qui ne peut pas sortir de la zone de but de trois poursuiveurs qui se passent une balle appelée « souafle » et qui font gagner dix points à chaque fois qu'ils marquent de deux batteurs qui utilisent des battes pour protéger les membres de leur équipe de balles très agressives au nombre de deux, les « cognards ». Ils peuvent en revanche les envoyer sur l'équipe adverse. Et enfin il y a l'attrapeur qui ne se concentre que sur une seule balle, la plus petite et la plus rapide de toutes : le vif d'or. En l'attrapant l'attrapeur fait gagner cent-cinquante points à son équipe et met fin au match. Tant que le vif d'or n'est pas attrapé, le match continue, cela peut durer des heures voire même des jours !

\- Ça a l'air complètement dingue, fit Emmett. Alors tu étais vraiment sérieux ce week-end quand tu as dit que vous voliez sur des balais ?

\- Bien sûr que j'étais sérieux ! Les cours de vol sont probablement ceux que l'on attend avec le plus d'impatience lorsque l'on est en première année. On est nombreux à rêver d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison.

\- Vous aviez donc des équipes de Quidditch à Poudlard ? demanda Rosalie.

\- Ce week-end je vous ai expliqué que les élèves pouvaient faire gagner ou perdre des points à leur maison en fonction de leur comportement, raconta Harry. À la fin de chaque année scolaire le directeur annonce quelle maison a remporté le plus de points, et donc, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Mais ce n'est pas la seule récompense qu'on peut espérer gagner. Chaque maison a une équipe de Quidditch, on s'affronte pendant des matchs tout au long de l'année pour gagner la Coupe de Quidditch.

Cela faisait du bien à Harry de pouvoir parler de ce sport qu'il aimait tant pratiquer et qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Il repensait avec nostalgie aux entraînements avec ses coéquipiers ou aux longues discussions avec ses amis, notamment Ron, concernant les chances de victoire des différents clubs nationaux et internationaux pour les prochains championnats. Il se revoyait parfaitement, avec Fred et Georges, en train de se moquer de l'obsession de Ron envers Victor Krum. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu en rire !

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry était tranquillement installé à une table à l'extérieur, profitant de l'heure de permanence dont il bénéficiait le lundi après le repas. Le vent cinglant du début de journée s'était apaisé mais il faisait toujours aussi froid.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ? fit une voix si mélodieuse qu'elle en paraissait irréelle.

Harry se retourna et découvrit Rosalie, superbe dans son manteau au col de fourrure sur lequel cascadaient ses longues boucles blondes. Elle ressemblait davantage à un top model qu'à une lycéenne.

\- Oui, je t'en prie.

La vampire fit le tour de la table et s'assit face à lui.

\- Ne fait-il pas un peu froid pour être dehors ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux dorés. À moins que les gens de ton peuple ne sentent pas le froid, comme les vampires ?

\- Oh non, nous ne sommes pas immunisés contre le froid ! Il faut juste croire que le froid est le prix de la tranquillité dans ce fichu lycée, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire un peu las.

En effet le froid avait fait fuir tous les curieux potentiels qui avaient préféré se replier dans les bâtiments, bien au chaud. De ce fait, Harry et Rosalie bénéficiaient d'une solitude bienvenue puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir trouvé le courage de braver les basses températures de ce début de mois de novembre.

Harry et Rosalie n'avaient jamais discuté tous les deux sans qu'un autre membre du clan Cullen ne soit présent. La belle blonde n'était pas du genre à se lier à une personne extérieure à sa famille. À quoi bon ? Elle ne pouvait pas se lier d'amitié avec des humains, elle ne pourrait jamais leur avouer qu'elle était un vampire, une créature immortelle censée n'être qu'un mythe et qui se nourrissait de sang. Comment un humain pourrait comprendre ses questionnements ou ses angoisses d'immortelle ? Et confesser sa nature c'était prendre le risque de voir son secret être divulgué et s'exposer au châtiment des Volturi. Voilà pourquoi elle avait eu si peur lorsqu'ils avaient découverts qu'Harry Black connaissait l'existence des vampires. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et son soulagement en découvrant que le nouvel élève n'était pas un simple humain !

\- Harry, il faut que je te parle franchement et j'aimerai que tu en fasses de même, déclara-t-elle alors avec le plus grand sérieux.

Le sorcier se redressa, attentif, avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu es le premier humain que nous croisons qui connaisse notre existence, commença à expliquer Rosalie. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'en temps normal, lorsqu'un être humain découvre notre existence, il n'a que deux options : être transformé ou mourir. Je sais que tu as promis à Edward de ne pas utiliser ce que tu as appris sur nous pour nous faire du tord. Mais si jamais tu trahissais cette promesse tu nous exposerais à de graves dangers, tout comme toi. Trahis-nous et tu mourras.

Voilà qui était clair. Rosalie n'avait rien contre le britannique mais elle n'était absolument pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un connaisse leur secret et elle voulait être sûre que le sorcier avait entièrement conscience des risques. D'ailleurs Harry ne le prit pas mal, il comprenait. Il sortait lui-même tout juste d'une guerre très éprouvante durant laquelle la plus grande des méfiances était de mise.

\- J'en ai tout à fait conscience Rosalie, assura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir votre confiance, je te le promets. De plus je suis dans le même cas, j'ai pris un risque en vous révélant ma condition de sorcier. En tant que vampires vous appartenez d'une certaine façon à mon monde, seulement puisque ta famille et toi êtes des moldus vous avez été tenu à l'écart de la magie. Vous n'êtes que peu connus dans mon monde. Si le Ministère de la Magie l'apprenait, je pourrais avoir de très gros ennuis car j'ai brisé le code international du secret magique. Alors tu vois, au final nous sommes dans le même bateau.

Rosalie ne voyait que de l'honnêteté dans les yeux verts du sorcier et cela la rassura. Elle était une femme très méfiante mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'Harry n'était pas un danger. Elle laissa donc sa curiosité prendre le dessus et elle s'autorisa à discuter librement avec l'humain. Il lui parla donc des vampires du monde sorcier, de ce qu'il en savait d'après ce qu'il avait étudié, ce qu'il avait lu et ce qu'il avait appris pendant la guerre, bien qu'il se garda bien d'indiquer d'où lui venait ces dernières connaissances.

\- Ça me semble toujours si incroyable, fit Rosalie avec un sourire, la tête pleine de magie. Et ces vampires puisque vous les connaissez, ils n'ont pas à se cacher, ils peuvent vivre leur nature au grand jour, ce doit être merveilleux !

Harry ne pu retenir une grimace, peiné de devoir détromper la jeune femme en face de lui qui avait l'air radieuse à l'idée qu'ils existaient des lieux ou les vampires n'aient pas à se cacher.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi merveilleux que ce que tu as l'air de croire Rosalie, soupira le Sauveur avec lassitude. La société sorcière est assez… conservatrice et très raciste. Une grande partie des sorciers se considèrent comme supérieurs aux créatures magiques comme les vampires, les loups-garous, les gobelins ou encore les centaures. Alors bien qu'il n'y ait pas de loi qui interdise aux vampires de se montrer au grand jour, peu bravent ostensiblement le racisme général, ils préfèrent se faire discrets pour ne pas prendre de risques et ils vivent souvent en communauté, entre eux.

L'étincelle de joie qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de l'immortelle s'éteignit soudainement.

\- Alors même dans ton monde nous sommes considérés comme des monstres, des êtres dénués d'âme ? demanda-t-elle sombrement, la lassitude et la colère mêlées dans son regard. J'ai été stupide d'espérer autre chose, peu importe où nous allons, cela ne changera pas, des monstres restent des monstres.

La colère mais également la peine que le jeune homme percevait dans la voix de Rosalie lui serrèrent le cœur.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire cela ! s'écria Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard flamboyant. Les vampires ne sont pas des monstres, c'est une forme de vie, des êtres vivants, différents certes mais pas monstrueux pour autant ! Ils boivent du sang ? Oui, c'est vrai mais que peuvent-ils y faire ? Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'embarra du choix, c'est leur seule façon de survivre ! Et puis ta famille a trouvé une incroyable alternative, vous vivez en paix avec les humains, vous respectez la vie, vous résistez à la tentation du sang humain et vous vous nourrissez d'animaux !

Rosalie était touchée par les paroles du sorcier, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Les vampires, bien que considérés par les humains comme simples membres du folklore, étaient toujours décrits et représentés comme d'ignobles démons, beaux comme des dieux, certes, mais d'une beauté extérieure égale à leur laideur intérieure, des créatures de cauchemars, cruelles et sans pitié. Mais Harry Black ne semblait pas avoir le même avis.

\- J'ai connu un homme merveilleux que je considérais et que j'aimais comme un oncle. C'était un homme très doux, d'une incroyable gentillesse, compatissant, toujours à l'écoute et prêt à aider autrui. C'était également un sorcier talentueux et puissant. En bref, il avait tout pour devenir quelqu'un de respecté et être heureux. Mais cet homme a eu la malchance d'être mordu par un loup-garou lorsqu'il était enfant et il a perdu tout espoir d'être un jour respecté car les sorciers ont peur des loups-garous. Pour eux ce sont des bêtes ignobles, des créatures des ténèbres, adeptes de la magie noire, des animaux sauvages d'une cruauté inégalable. Alors ils sont tous en situation précaire, ils vivent dans une extrême pauvreté car personne ne veut les embaucher. Ils sont traités comme des pestiférés alors qu'ils sont victimes de cette malédiction et qu'ils ne se transforment qu'une nuit par mois, lors de la pleine lune, contre leur gré. Et ce, dans d'extrêmes souffrances car la transformation est très violente et douloureuse. L'homme que je connaissais haïssait sa nature, il sehaïssait. Sa plus grande peur était de mordre ou tuer quelqu'un car lors de la transformation, la partie lupine prend le pas sur la partie humaine, si bien qu'au réveil il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a fait. Mon oncle de cœur vivait avec cette peur en permanence et avec le dégoût et la haine de la société. Il était persuadé d'être un monstre et qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur alors qu'il était un des hommes les plus intrinsèquement bons qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. J'ai déjà connu des monstres, mais il n'en était pas un, pas plus que toi, Rosalie.

La vampire, si elle avait pu, aurait probablement eu les larmes aux yeux. Les paroles du sorcier étaient d'une sincérité et d'une conviction bouleversante. Elle sentait toute l'affection, tout l'amour du jeune humain pour cet homme, tout comme la tristesse et l'indignation. Elle sentait tout cela aussi sûrement que si elle avait eu le don de Jasper.

Parles de Remus était douloureux, tellement douloureux ! Harry souffrait horriblement de la mort du dernier Maraudeur, il l'aimait profondément. Comment ne pas aimer un homme d'une telle bonté, d'une telle grandeur d'âme ? La douleur lui cisaillait le cœur mais il n'avait pu taire ses mots. Il voulait que Rosalie comprenne que ce n'était pas la nature d'un individu qui déterminait ce qu'il était mais bien ses actes.

\- Tu l'as perdu, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle avec une compassion qu'elle ne manifestait que rarement. Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Oui, répondit-t-il sur le même ton, la gorge serrée. Je l'ai perdu. Il s'appelait Remus et… il me manque terriblement. C'était un homme incroyable qui méritait tellement mieux ! Il n'avait pas choisi d'être un loup-garou.

\- Moi non plus, murmura l'immortelle dans un souffle, les yeux baissés sur ses mains posées sur a table devant elle. Moi non plus je n'ai pas choisi.

Relevant les yeux, elle vit l'étonnement sur le visage du sorcier, mais également de la compassion.

\- En réalité aucun membre de ma famille ne l'a choisi, poursuivit-elle. Carlisle t'a raconté son histoire, tu sais qu'il a été attaqué par un vampire qu'il traquait. Moi j'ai été transformée par Carlisle alors que j'étais mourante, tout comme Edward, Esmée et Emmett. Pour Alice et Jasper c'est différent, ils ont été transformés par d'autres vampires. Mais c'est ainsi que fonctionne Carlisle, il refuse d'ôter la vie, il ne transforme que des personnes à l'article de la mort qui n'ont plus la moindre chance de survie.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda doucement le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Que Carlisle t'ai transformée ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles la jeune femme laissa son regard glisser sur ce qui les entourait, probablement perdue dans des souvenirs d'une autre vie, une vie où son cœur battait encore.

\- Oui et non. Au début ça a été très dur, j'aurai préféré que Carlisle me laisse mourir. Beaucoup de gens seraient prêts à tuer pour obtenir la beauté et l'immortalité. Moi non. Lorsque j'étais humaine je ne rêvais que d'une chose : devenir mère. Mais en devenant un vampire j'ai à jamais perdu mes chances de le devenir un jour. À présent je ne regrette plus autant, j'ai Emmett, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et il me rend heureuse, bien que je regretterai toujours, au fond de moi, de ne pas avoir d'enfants.

\- Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens car ce serait mentir, je ne suis pas à ta place. Mais je peux tout à fait comprendre ton amertume de ne pas avoir eu le choix, déclara Harry avec une certaine émotion qu'il tentait malgré tout de contenir. Et je te remercie d'avoir partagé ça avec moi. Merci de ta confiance.

Rosalie adressa un léger sourire au garçon en face d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas tout raconté, elle n'avait rien dit concernant son ex-fiancé, elle ne connaissait pas encore assez l'humain mais parler avec lui lui avait fait du bien. Elle n'en parlait jamais, ne souhaitant pas faire souffrir sa famille, Carlisle culpabiliserait, Emmett s'en voudrait de ne pouvoir lui donner d'enfant, cela ne ferait que rappeler à Esmée le bébé qu'elle avait perdu et les autres seraient tous peinés de sa souffrance. Seul Edward savait qu'elle y pensait parfois, grâce à son don, mais il ne disait rien car il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Alors il se contentait de la soutenir silencieusement, lui témoignant toute son affection par un tendre regard dont elle lui était reconnaissante.

Etrangement cela avait été facile avec Harry Black. Il avait une grande capacité d'écoute, comme Carlisle, il était simple de se confier à lui, c'était aisé, presque instinctif.

Cependant Rosalie ne pouvait ignorer que le sorcier n'avait pas l'air au top de sa forme. Ses yeux verts étaient soulignés de profonds cernes violacés et son visage était livide. Ses mains étaient agitées de légers tremblements et Rosalie en profita pour effleurer du regard cette étrange phrase scarifiée dans la chair tendre de la main dont ses frères avaient parlé mais qu'elle n'avait elle-même jamais vue jusqu'ici. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. La jeune femme était intriguée par cette marque mais n'en dit rien, pressentant que l'humain ne répondrait pas à ses interrogations et que ces dernières seraient mal venues.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? demanda-t-elle à la place. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Oui ça va je suis juste un peu… fatigué, soupira le sorcier avec un maigre sourire. Je fais pas mal d'insomnies en ce moment alors mes nuits ne sont pas très reposantes.

\- Tu devrais prendre quelque chose pour dormir, sans vouloir être méchante, tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine.

\- C'est flatteur, je te remercie, fit Harry, amusé.

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry avait rejoins Edward et Jasper pour les deux heures de sport et il n'avait qu'une envie : que la journée se termine et vite. Il était épuisé par les insomnies consécutives, il se sentait irrité et nauséeux. Il appréciait donc d'être en compagnie des deux Cullen car il n'aurait pas supporté d'être assailli par les autres élèves, il préférait, et de loin, la calme présence des deux vampires.

Edward ne savait quoi faire. Il était heureux que le sorcier ait accepté l'aide de Carlisle concernant ses crises de douleur mais cela allait demander un peu de temps au médecin. Cependant du temps Edward n'était pas sûr que le sorcier en ait beaucoup. Harry n'allait pas bien. Il faisait de très gros efforts pour le cacher mais le télépathe n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Le patriarche Cullen avait trouvé le britannique un peu amaigri lorsqu'il l'avait examiné pendant le week-end et Edward était prêt à parier qu'il avait encore perdu du poids, ce qu'il ne trouvait guère rassurant dans la mesure où il ne s'était passé que deux jours depuis. Il était pâle et semblait fébrile, fiévreux même. Sa bouche avait un pli amer, comme s'il souffrait. Non vraiment, Harry Black n'allait pas bien.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'échauffer en courant dans le gymnase. Harry prit soin de se glisser entre les deux frères, comme si les vampires avaient le pouvoir d'éloigner les autres étudiants. Il était exténué et ne supportait plus personne hormis les Cullen, il sentait la fatigue et l'énervement le gagner, tombant sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb trop lourde pour lui, cela montait en lui par vagues successives et ô combien puissantes. Tout l'énervait. Devoir courir en tournant inutilement en rond, comme des bêtes en cage, des animaux stupides qui suivent le mouvement sans poser de question, sans aucune raison si ce n'est tourner encore et toujours dans un mouvement futile et sans fin. Le bavardage incessant des étudiants qui babillaient sur des sujets plus superficiels les uns que les autres au lieu d'économiser leur souffle. Les cris du professeur excédé qui hurlait sur deux élèves qui avaient enfreint un quelconque point du règlement. L'odeur âcre de transpiration et la chaleur moite qui régnaient dans le gymnase en cette fin de journée durant laquelle les classes s'étaient inlassablement succédées. La lumière vive et crue qui lui donnait la migraine. La douleur qui commençait à se réveiller dans sa jambe. Tout. Absolument tout. Serrant les dents, il essaya de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Pour le moment sa jambe n'était pas un réel problème, il connaissait la douleur, il l'avait maintes fois apprivoisée ces dernières années, il savait l'endurer. Tant que la crise ne s'amplifiait pas, il pouvait gérer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. D'abord une, puis dix, quinze, trente et finalement, laborieusement, quarante. Puis vint le moment où ses limites furent atteintes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal, il se sentait encore plus nauséeux qu'au début du cours, il avait des vertiges et il avait l'impression d'être capable d'égorger le premier être humain qui l'approcherait de trop près. Cette fois-ci c'était trop, tout simplement. Même le Sauveur avait des limites, il restait humain après tout.

En entendant les battements rapides du cœur du sorcier et son souffle court, Edward se hâta de se rendre à ses côtés.

\- Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, avant de faire signe à son frère de les rejoindre.

Il avait l'intime conviction que le don de Jasper allait être nécessaire. Il aurait aimé se tromper, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Edward… Il faut que je sorte… Je t'en prie, aide moi, fais moi sortir d'ici, haleta difficilement Harry, vacillant de plus en plus sur ses jambes.

Immédiatement, le vampire entoura la taille du sorcier de son bras pour le stabiliser. Jasper alla rapidement avertir le professeur, indiquant qu'Harry Black ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, avant de rejoindre son frère qui guidait le britannique vers la sortie.

L'air froid et vif fit un bien fou à Harry. Il se laissa légèrement aller contre Edward qui le soutenait avec douceur et qui resserra délicatement son étreinte. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour ne plus être visibles depuis les portes du gymnase, au cas où les autres élèves seraient tentés par un peu de voyeurisme. Se sentant faible, Harry s'appuya contre un mur avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au col. Le vampire télépathe, inquiet, s'agenouilla auprès de lui, rapidement imité par Jasper qui envoya de puissantes ondes apaisantes à l'humain.

Les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le mur, Harry prenait de profondes inspirations, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, accueillant avec gratitude l'aide de Jasper et le soutien d'Edward.

Les deux frères remarquèrent rapidement que ce n'était pas le même type de crise que les fois précédentes et ne savaient quoi faire pour venir en aide au jeune humain qui était pris de tremblements. Edward pensa brièvement que le jeune Black avait froid mais face à ce visage fiévreux, il écarta rapidement cette hypothèse. Il toucha doucement le front du sorcier du dos de sa main et le trouva brûlant. Bien évidemment il était naturellement froid en raison de sa condition de vampire, ce qui signifiait que le toucher d'un humain lui semblait toujours chaud. Cependant Harry Black avait semblait-il dépassé le stade du « chaud » depuis longtemps. Sa température corporelle était bien trop élevée pour être normale.

Harry n'avait pas perdu connaissance mais il avait tantôt l'impression de flotter, tantôt l'impression de tomber ce qui n'était pas particulièrement agréable s'il voulait être tout-à-fait honnête. Garder les yeux ouverts devenait de plus en plus compliqué au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et cela tenait maintenant presque du challenge. Il peinait à garder pied avec la réalité, la fièvre l'assommait. La soudaine fraicheur d'une main douce délicatement pressée contre son front lui fit pousser un petit soupir où se mêlaient le soulagement et le bien-être, il ne voulait pas se défaire de cette sensation ô combien agréable dans son état. Il entrouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au regard préoccupé du télépathe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Edward à son frère, sans quitter le gryffondor des yeux.

\- La seule chose qu'il y ait à faire. On l'emmène voir Carlisle à l'hôpital. Il a besoin de voir un médecin, nous on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. Emmène-le jusqu'à la voiture, je vais récupérer nos affaires et je vous rejoins.

Le télépathe aida l'humain à se relever sur ses jambes toujours flageolantes et passa de nouveau un bras protecteur autour de sa taille fine pour le soutenir. Fatigué, fiévreux et tremblant, Harry se montra étonnamment docile et se laissa même aller contre le vampire.

En temps normal Harry n'aimait pas être vu dans ses moments de faiblesse, il s'y sentait vulnérable, sans défense, il était l'Elu, le Sauveur, il n'était pas censé montrer une telle image de lui-même. Il devait être le jeune homme fort, courageux et intrépide que les sorciers avaient voulu qu'il soit. Mais cette image qu'il s'évertuait à suivre ne lui correspondait pas. Il détestait l'image dont l'avait affublé le monde des sorciers, il détestait ce qu'on l'avait poussé à faire, à devenir. Cependant le vampire télépathe avait l'étrange capacité de l'apaiser. Dans son état actuel, Harry se moquait de paraître faible aux yeux d'Edward. Oui, il s'en moquait car Edward cherchait à l'aider. Or le sorcier avait rêvé qu'on l'aide pendant de longues années, il en avait tant rêvé lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant martyrisé et battu par son oncle et sa tante. Il avait dû attendre d'avoir onze ans et de rencontrer Ron et Hermione pour qu'enfin des gens lui viennent en aide. Malheureusement, l'aider était souvent dangereux. Ron et Hermione l'avaient aidé et maintenant ils étaient morts. Dumbledore l'avait aidé et il était mort. Severus Rogue l'avait aidé lui aussi, bien qu'il ne l'ait découvert qu'au tout dernier moment, et lui aussi était mort.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas penser à tout cela maintenant, à tous ces morts, il n'en avait pas la force.

Edward le mena jusqu'à la voiture et l'aida à s'installer sur la banquette arrière avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est à ce moment que Jasper les rejoignit. Il déposa rapidement ses affaires, celles de son frère et celles du sorcier dans le coffre avant de s'installer derrière le volant. Il jeta un bref regard à son frère dans le rétroviseur central et Edward hocha la tête pour lui signifier que tout était bon et qu'il pouvait démarrer.

Edward espérait de tout cœur que son père pourrait aider le sorcier. Il se demandait si la situation actuelle était liée aux blessures que l'humain avait reçues lors de l'attaque dont il avait été victime et dont il avait brièvement parlé aux vampires lors du week-end. Voyant que le jeune homme continuait de trembler et qu'il semblait commencer à avoir froid, le vampire retira sa veste de sport et la posa sur les épaules d'Harry qui lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, bien que brillant de fièvre. Edward eut l'impression d'être aspiré dans ces orbes d'émeraude que la fièvre faisait briller comme les plus sublimes des joyaux. Le vampire était hypnotisé par l'incroyable variété de vert qui se déployait dans ce regard d'une profondeur peu commune qui semblait ouvrir une fenêtre sur l'âme du sorcier. Mais il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment le sorcier, il ne connaissait pas son histoire, il ne pouvait pas encore appréhender l'état de destruction dans lequel se trouvait l'âme du britannique. Il le savait blessé et méfiant, certes, mais Harry ne lui avait pas encore montré à quel point son âme était écorchée, mise à vif, presque brisée par de trop nombreuses épreuves et de trop nombreuses pertes pour un être encore si jeune.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'hôpital, Jasper ne perdit pas de temps et se gara non loin de l'entrée. Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, Edward soutenant toujours Harry.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous indiquer à mon père, le Docteur Cullen, que nous avons besoin de lui ? Ce serait très aimable de votre part, fit le télépathe de sa voix de velours, charmant la réceptionniste rougissante.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Cullen, votre père est actuellement en salle de repos, je le bipe immédiatement, minauda la jeune femme en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Merci beaucoup… Amanda, répondit Edward en souriant poliment après avoir jeté un regard au badge de la réceptionniste.

Le télépathe avait compris depuis longtemps qu'utiliser son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait était bien plus rapide que de demander normalement. Oh bien sûr cela ne fonctionnait pas sur toutes les femmes, toutes n'étaient pas manipulables aussi facilement et heureusement ! Mais il devait admettre qu'avec certaines personnes, cela marchait tellement bien que c'en était désespérant pour le genre humain. Or il avait déjà croisé cette réceptionniste quand il passait voir son créateur à l'hôpital de temps en temps et il savait que cette Amanda était le genre de femme facilement manipulable par un sourire charmant et un joli minois. Voyons le bon côté des choses, cela lui avait épargné de devoir expliquer en détail pourquoi il avait besoin de voir son père, même si cela devait être assez évidant pour quiconque le voyait, Harry lourdement appuyé contre lui et qu'il devait soutenir.

Quelques courtes minutes furent suffisantes pour voir Carlisle Cullen arriver, son biper en main. En voyant deux de ses fils et le sorcier, le vampire ne se posa plus de question sur les raisons de son appel à l'entrée de l'hôpital et il fit signe à Jasper et Edward de le suivre jusqu'à une salle de consultation de libre où le télépathe aida le sorcier à s'allonger.

\- Alors dites-moi Harry, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda le médecin avec bienveillance alors qu'il sortait le matériel nécessaire à l'auscultation.

\- J'ai mal dans pratiquement tout le corps, comme des courbatures, j'ai de la fièvre, des bouffées de chaleur, la nausée et je ne peux pas empêcher mes mains de trembler, expliqua faiblement Harry.

Carlisle fronça des sourcils, réfléchissant, alors qu'il profitait que son patient soit un sorcier au courant de l'existence des vampires et de leurs capacités pour prendre son pouls sans s'encombrer d'un stéthoscope.

\- Êtes-vous sujet à de l'irritabilité, de l'agitation ou une angoisse marquée ces derniers temps ? demanda le patriarche en ayant déjà une bonne idée de la réponse.

Il prépara le nécessaire pour faire une prise de sang, remplissant différents tubes pour les envoyer au laboratoire de l'hôpital pour analyse. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas attirés par le sang du sorcier (il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il aborde le sujet avec le britannique), cela lui évitait de demander à Jasper de sortir, lui dont le contrôle était le plus ardu en raison de son don d'empathie qui lui faisait ressentir de bien trop nombreuses choses.

\- Oui, admit le sorcier. Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà mais dernièrement c'est de pire en pire.

Le médecin resta songeur quelques secondes avant de se décider.

\- Harry, il faut que je vous pose une question et j'ai besoin que vous me répondiez honnêtement. Vos symptômes semblent indiquer les signes généraux de l'état de manque. Prenez-vous des substances de types dopantes ou une quelconque drogue ?

Le jeune Black se raidit, malgré ses muscles déjà douloureux et Carlisle eut l'impression de revenir en arrière, à sa première rencontre avec l'humain, ici-même dans cet hôpital. Comme à l'époque, le jeune homme avait ce comportement d'animal traqué, à l'affut de la menace et cela chagrina le médecin. Cela lui rappelait bien trop les premières années de Jasper lorsqu'il était hanté par son passé de Major dans l'armée de Maria.

\- Harry, vous n'avez pas à craindre le moindre jugement, je ne me le permettrai pas, fit-il avec douceur en regardant son patient, ses yeux dorés plongés dans les profondes orbes d'émeraudes rendues brumeuses par la fièvre.

\- Mon père a raison Harry, intervint Edward en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain en guise de soutient. Tout ce que l'on veut c'est t'aider.

Le Sauveur regarda longuement les trois vampires qui se tenaient dans la salle d'auscultation, les jaugeant du regard, évaluant leur attitude et leur regard. Puis il finit par rendre les armes et il céda face à leurs yeux sereins, dénués de jugement, comme l'avait affirmé le médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas une drogue à proprement parlé, expliqua-t-il finalement. Je vous ai dit que les médicomages ont été incapables de me venir en aide après l'attaque. Je prends néanmoins une puissante potion antidouleur or le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour soulager ne serait-ce que légèrement mes crises, c'est de dépasser largement les doses recommandées. Je savais qu'à la longue cette potion générait une dépendance mais jusqu'à maintenant cela m'importait peu, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai tellement mal lors de ces crises que je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moins souffrir.

Face au regard démuni et coupable de ce jeune homme que la vie n'avait manifestement pas épargné, le Docteur Cullen se promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide, pour le délivrer de ses crises dévastatrices et le libérer de cette culpabilité, de ces remords qui semblaient le ronger de l'intérieur en permanence, et qui le détournaient de tout ce qui faisait que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue pleinement…

 _À suivre…_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avait pensé, cela ne vous demande que peu de temps et c'est la plus belle récompense que puisse avoir un auteur. Je vous répondrai avec plaisir ! Je vous souhaite de profiter de ce mois d'août ensoleillé et j'espère vraiment vous revoir pour le chapitre suivant !

Au fil de ma plume


End file.
